Flash Fire
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more? X Drabble Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Four figures stood together overlooking the vast empty plain; each one was exhausted and healing from one wound or another.

"I can't keep doing this." The third figure whispered, pulling the fourth into an embrace.

The second turned to the third. "None of us can Peter, but the mistress won't allow us to leave."

"Then we kill her." Peter replied in a growl, earning a hiss from the second and a whimper from the fourth. "We can Major, between you and Enyo…"

"Enough Captain, if we kill her then other armies will be after us. We also have the Volturi to worry about. They will see it as a power play; I will not risk my sister nor you and Charlotte." The Major snapped back, a deep growl escaping his lips like rolling thunder.

The first figure calmly lifted their hand and placed it upon the Majors neck, calming him instantly before turning. "The Captain is right. Maria is getting greedy and reckless; she's trying for Mexico brother. We cannot go against that army, no matter our reputation."

"It's too much of a risk to leave Isa, if we kill Maria then we die. If we leave, we will be hunted down 'nd dragged back." Jasper crawled out pained, his hand coming up to cup his sister's face. "I cannot let you be hurt that way again."

Peter jerked slightly as a jolt of information invaded his head, his eyes snapping to his friend's dark eyes in horror. "We need to get back."

The Major nodded and moved back towards camp with Charlotte on his heels while Isa grasped Peter's arm tightly and waited.

"You will know when to run." She informed before rushing back after her brother, plans forming in her mind as she went.

* * *

 **Author Note: I thought I'd be nice and share the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The camp was a little ramshackle of a town; Isa figured it was once a thriving western village till Maria or whoever Maria took it from eradicated the humans.

Now it was just a lone Barn and a house that was Maria's home, she and Jasper had a tent, one they had stolen a long time ago from a dead soldier. It housed what little items they and Peter had.

"Major, you are to take them and feed, bring me back more able bodies. Enyo, you are to cull those who are getting too old to fight." Maria ordered and Isa felt her whole body stiffen.

She hated culling the Newborns but it was a burden she would take, if it wasn't her then it was Jasper and her brothers ability caused him to fall into despair. With a glance at her brother she moved towards the barn, her eyes scanning the snarling Newborns for the ones who had been here the longest, it was then that she realised who would be amongst the dead.

Charlotte stared back at her terrified.

It was time to put her plans into fruition. With one last glance she turned on her foot and made her way towards her mistress with a heavy heart.

"I thought I told you to cull the Newborns Isabella." Maria purred annoyed. Her hand clutched at Isabella's throat.

"I have come to strike a deal." She drawled out calmly, watching as Maria let her go and stepped back.

Maria narrowed her eyes at her Enyo. "Go on."

"I will get you Mexico, but in return you must allow the Major and Captain to leave. They will be free from you." Enyo drawled out, she didn't mention Charlotte cause the Newborn would be going with her brothers either way.

"And if I say no?" Maria asked.

The reaction was instant, Isa felt Enyo take over and with it, the fire she wielded. This was her gift, to control flames and being unable to die by them. "Then I will burn this camp to the ground, you within it."

* * *

 **Author Note: Bam!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

The Major stiffened and snapped his head around to the direction the camp was in. He could see the glow in the horizon, not bright enough for Humans to see but it was a blinding beacon to vampires.

The fear that he could taste, could sense had fear churning in his chest. His sister's name falling in a chant from his lips. The newborns he took followed, as they were still under his command and ran back towards hell.

"ISA!" The Major roared as the flaming camp came into view. "PETER!"

"MAJOR!" The Captain roared from near the barn, his movements frantic as he tried to get in, flames be damned.

The Major could feel the Newborns stuck inside, the pain and fear, he could sense and hear Charlotte on top of that. "What happened? Where is Isa?"

"I don't know! I was training the Newborns when the fire started! I heard Enyo roar and then nothing!" Peter replied panicked, fear rolling off his body in waves, near crippling the Major.

Enyo watched from in the flames, Charlotte locked to her side and her shield wrapped tightly around her. Her Captain's Mate would not feel the flames lick her marble skin but she would not know that in her fear.

The sound of her brother made her move, circling around in the barn to drop down from the crumbling hayloft above to behind her brother, hands wrapping around his head and with a burst of love and regret she tore his head from his body and tossed them both into the flames.

Peter watched in horror, his gift silent as he stood frozen on the spot. His brother, his Sire and mate was dead because of the woman he called Sister.

"Why?" He choked out, dropping to his knees as Enyo stopped before him, hands on his face.

"I am sorry. Do not come back." With that, she flung Peter into the flames and turned her back upon the pyre.

* * *

 **Author Note: Lets see if people notice yes? I'm glad that everyone is liking it so far! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Enyo watched with a heavy heart beside her Mistress's side as the flames devoured the barn.

"When I said cull the Newborns, I did not mean the barn as well." Maria growled out, her eyes black as the night and reflecting Enyo's fire in their depths.

Enyo grasped her Mistress's wrist tightly and growled. "We will have more, I will make more and we will have bigger land. We have Diego's territory between here and Mexico to take."

"There better be _mi Tesoro,_ do not disappoint me or I will bring back _mi comandante_ and _Capitán,_ they will suffer because of you." Maria threatened in a purr, running her fingers down her pets cheek.

The laugh that escaped Enyo's lips was hollow as ruby eyes turned back towards the flames, a sharp grin upon her lips. "If you can bring them back from the hell in which I sent them to, then you may try. I know that you would not have let them leave, a deal or not, they were worth more than my deal and so I freed them."

She turned her back onto her mistress then before making her way down to the burned camp and towards town, completely ignoring Maria's rage. Though now that she knew they were safe, Isa felt something within her chest release and retreated into the dark depths that usually shackled Enyo.

After all, if she wished to be free herself and join her brothers then Enyo will have to rule for now. She has territories to conquer and newborns to create.

* * *

 **Author Note: Wow... *peeks out from hiding space* Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Time passed in a slow motion for Enyo, or what seemed like slow motion and repetitive actions. Change, hunt, train and kill. On the rare occasions that she had free and left the camp in the hands of her two officers, she liked to watch the world change.

Cars, televisions and electricity. It was a luxury when showers and heating systems were created, it made bathing easier. But what she hated most was the clothing, until women of the free world began to change themselves.

Maria was not pleased when she found out Enyo had 'destroyed' the Major and Captain, and she will always say that the punishment for that would always be worth it, even if she did wear the scars forever across her exposed neck and face.

"Enyo." Charles called, flickering out of the way as she spun and whipped out a flame.

"Charles, I told you to leave me be." She snarled back, black eyes locking onto brown. Charles was an odd newborn with the ability to shift his looks, scent and kept his original eye colour, his changing was an accident but he became useful.

He was also the first to break through her walls, not enough to see the real her but enough where Enyo could tolerate and treat him fairly unlike the others. He was not a pawn in her game but a Knight.

"Oliver is back." Was all Charles had to say to get his Mistress's, his friend's, attention completely.

"Good, did everything go to plan?" She asked as she made her way back towards the camp.

Charles nodded. "Yes, he's waiting to report in your tent."

Enyo stopped and turned her attention back to Charles. "You are free, leave and do not return. I will tell Maria you perished in the attack. Go Charles, find your family, be happy away from this Hell."

"I cannot." Charlies started before snapping his mouth closed as he saw the look in her eyes.

"Go Charles, you do not want to be here when I raise my vengeance." She growled out before making her way back to camp, never looking back as she set another friend free.

Charles watched with sad eyes before nodding, he would not return as she had asked, but he knew that there would be nothing to return to after what Oliver has to say. "Goodbye then Enyo.".

* * *

 **Author Note: Yup, _Charlie... *grins*_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Enyo stalked back into camp, her eyes scanning and taking in the fighting newborns under Fredrik's command. He was another of her children, one that she could tolerate by the reason that he was good at what he did.

"Mistress." Oliver greeted the second she stepped into her tent.

"Report." She grunted out, her eyes flickering from Oliver to the maps on her desk.

Oliver cringed. "I followed your orders and made sure to stay just out of the targets range…"

Enyo snapped her eyes up as her lieutenant trailed off. She could tell something was wrong, just by the look he was giving. It made her undead heart clench in fear, was something wrong? Did she need to leave herself?

"He is not doing well, Mistress. I was outside his range and I could still feel the grief, the starvation and regret." Oliver explained with a grimace.

"He's starving himself." She whispered sadly. Bella knew that her brother's Empathy got to him, it was the reason why she freed him.

Oliver nodded. "They are worried too, he feels guilt over you."

This made Enyo's hands clench and shatter her desk, guilt plaguing her. It seems she would have to hurt her brother, her coven once again. She couldn't let this continue, Jasper would not move on with the knowledge that she was still here in this hell hole.

It was time to make Enyo disappear once and for all.

"Get Fredrik, we have much to do." She ordered, turning her back on Oliver. There was much to do and not a lot of time to do it.

* * *

 **Author Note:** ** _*grins*_ Awww man moment lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Oliver and Fredrik stood side by side giving each other weary glances as their mistress continued to write. They knew better than to interrupt her and they didn't wish to invoke her anger, once or twice was enough and they would forever bear the scars from her punishments.

Oliver and Fredrik were changed together.

They were nearly beaten to death because of their love, thankfully they were mates in real life and though they hated what they became, what she made them into, they were also thankful. Enyo didn't care that they were both males, she only cared if they followed her loyally and completed their tasks without problems.

They owed much to her.

They owed their lives to her.

"After tomorrow, you will be free." Enyo explained, never taking her eyes away from the letter before her addressed to her brothers.

"Mistress?" Oliver asked confused.

Enyo turned to face her Lieutenants with sad tired eyes. "I am freeing you. I have one last job for you to do when you leave and then I never want to see you back here ever. There will be _nothing_ to come back to."

Fredrik raised his brows in surprise and hope. "It is time then?"

"Yes. I need you to deliver two letters for me, one to Charles." She stated, handing them the letter addressed to Charles and then held up the last one, her eyes locked onto Oliver. "And to _them._ "

Oliver took the letters from his mistress and glanced towards his mate. "Mistress, who exactly are they?" He asked. He knew that they were important, knew that he had to be careful about his scent and how close he got, but he did not know who they were exactly besides the fact that they were in the wars.

"They are my coven Oliver; they are the ones who I sacrificed my freedom for to make sure they escaped. I could not let my brother stay here with his gift; it was killing him slowly inside. Maria would have killed him eventually and the others when that happened, so I made her believe I did it." She explained, never taking her eyes away from his.

His mouth opened and then snapped shut in awe as the dots began to connect. "I've been watching The Major and The Captain."

The smirk was sardonic and it made them instinctively cringe at it. "Aye and soon you will meet them, tell them I am dead."

* * *

 **Author Note:** ** _another cliffy? oops._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

The next day had Enyo standing on the battleground, a storm had rolled in and it was the perfect cover for a war. She had promised the vapid bitch that was her maker she would get her Mexico. Enyo had kept her promise, taking over the border and Diego's territory but the last coven was the one that Enyo had the most reluctance and problems with.

It was the largest coven in Mexico, taking up the majority of it and there seemed to be a never ending supply for newborns. This is what she had hoped for and planned for; Miguel's army was never ending and vast. He after all didn't kill off his newborns after a year; he sends them in starved and crazed before the newborns to cull the weak in the opposing army.

She of course could easily eradicate them, but then Maria would want more, would demand more.

"Go." She ordered, flicking out her wrists.

The newborns ran forth with little order and rumbling snarls, their bodies colliding with Miguel's cannon fodder with loud booms. She didn't dare move as her eyes scanned the war before her, looking for her target.

Thunder rumbled and cracked across the open field, louder than the collisions of newborns and tearing of vampire flesh. Enyo walked down and through the scattered, twitching remains of her army and the enemies, her fire licking at the bodies. She didn't care that her flames ate away the newborns, more can be created and more will be to replace the useless ones.

"Enyo." Miguel greeted as she came face to face with him in the centre of destruction.

Enyo tipped her head in greeting. "Miguel."

Yearlings and Miguel's seconds surrounded her, all with a variety of emotions crossing their faces: Lust, anger, awe, fear and nothingness.

"I have upheld my end of the deal." She said, her eyes turning from the vampires to their leader. "Maria will not be able to take down Mexico without me, you have won what once was Diego's and she will not have hold once more. She can never have that much power."

"Agreed Enyo, I am glad to hear you see things my way as well. That _puta_ though effective is too blood hungry and will bring the wrath of the Volturi down upon us. I at least will make sure that is to never happen, are you ready _querida?"_ He asked, causing her brow to raise before nodding.

"It'll be painful but will be over soon." Miguel whispered as his hands cupped her face, it was the closest anyone had gotten to her intimately that didn't involve Torture or fighting. She felt her eyes slip closed just as Miguel's hands snapped to the left.

* * *

 **Author Note:** ** _another cliffy? oops._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Oliver and Fredrik stood far in the distance of the war, their bodies covered in ash and mud to hide their scent. They knew that they had to run but they could not tear their eyes away from their Maker, their Mistress as she walked calmly through the field towards Miguel.

"No." Oliver breathed in horror and sadness, his eyes slipping shut in grief as he watched Miguel tear his maker apart. His shoulders slumped as he turned away, he had one last thing to do for her and he will deliver it.

"We need to leave." Fredrik muttered, his eyes still locked onto the battle. He could not see as far as his Mate but he knew Oliver saw their maker's destruction.

"I just hope we don't lose out heads for it." Oliver muttered before sighing once more. "We need to go north, Colorado. "

Fredrik rose his brows as they took off, making sure to run on the outside and in between territories. "Why Colorado? I thought it'd be too close to the wars."

"They live in the mountains; they were reluctant to leave so far as well as being spotted. We must hurry, I already know this meeting won't be present and then we must find Charles… he will need to know that…" Oliver trailed off, unable to form the sentence but he knew his Mate would understand.

"We might get killed right?" Fredrik asked with a grimace. "We're going to The Major and Captain's home uninvited and littered in war scars. I can push out emotions onto a group of newborns babe but not a full-fledged empath."

Oliver didn't say anything but grasp his mates hand tightly as he led them towards their destination… or death.

* * *

 **Author Note: I know... I'm being cruel lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

The early morning sky shone red, it made Peter on edge as he cast his eyes towards where he knew Isabella was, where he knew the Major looked out towards every morning. Today felt different though, a sense of foreboding in the air.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." He murmurs to himself before frowning. His gift gave him nothing to go on but he couldn't help but feel restless, like a deep ache settled within his chest and he couldn't tell what from.

"Major!" Charlotte hissed causing the sudden feeling to leave, only to be replaced by concern. Charlotte turned her eyes to her mate; she too could sense something wrong but dared not to say it out loud.

They sat in silence until the sound of footfalls reached their ears, sending them on high alert. Shattering glass had Peter cursing as the Major dropped down from the second floor and waited,a rumbling continuously escaping from his lips.

Peter and Charlotte joined him on the yard waiting, preparing for a fight as the wind brought forth the scent of venom and war.

"WAIT!" A voice calls out in desperation. "We mean no harm Major, Captain."

Major cocked his head to the side and tasted the vampires fear, grief and honesty. "Come forward… _Slowly_."

Fredrik and Oliver slumped relieved before slowing down to a walk. They hoped he would feel their honesty, that they mean no harm instead of just ripping them to shreds first. When they stepped from the tree line, they did so with palms out and necks bared, the way they approached Enyo in her anger.

"State your business. I can smell the wars on you, has Maria sent you?" Major demanded as he pushed out his gift to see if there were any more.

Oliver shook his head, his eyes casting down at the thought of his Mistress. "We were sent by our Maker, she gave us a letter to deliver when she freed us."

"Isa?" Charlotte piped up, her eyes wide and hopeful. "Is she coming?"

Fredrik and Oliver shared a look that caused Peter's chest to clench, his eyes snapping to the Major as he dropped to his knees, a stricken look upon his face.

"She's gone ain't she?" He asked the two in a broken whisper.

"You need to read this first." Oliver stated while pulling out the letter and holding it out. "We'll explain then."

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles and hums***


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Jasper held the letter in his hand gently, breathing in the scent he had thought he would never get to smell again. His eyes flickered to his brother and sister in venom before back to the letter in his hands.

"Open it." Peter stated, holding a note of command but Jasper could feel his fear.

With careful hands he slipped under the seal and began to read.

 _My beloved family,_

 _I know that my actions had hurt you so and I fear that I have caused irreparable damage upon you all and your love for me. But, I would do it again to save you._

 _Maria was and will always be a threat to you all and though I had made a deal for your freedom, I knew she would go back upon her deal if I didn't uphold my part of the deal. Even if I did manage to take over Mexico for her, there would be no freedom for you and for me, so I chose the only thing that would set you free._

 _To Maria you are dead._

 _If you are reading this letter then Oliver and Fredrik have found you._

 _With a heavy heart, I write this to you my family… I grow weary of the wars and Maria will not let me go and I cannot kill her. It is she and Miguel who make sure the Americas are not besieged by the Italian Kings and they must stay in place._

 _I hope within time you can forgive me and remember me fondly instead of the betrayal I had done to you. By now you will understand, will know that Enyo is no more._

 _Forever your sister,_

 _Isabella_

Rage, horror, guilt, shame and disbelief filled him. The letter dropped from his frozen fingers, his eyes watching it as it fluttered down.

How? How could this be? His sister can't be killed; her fire would not allow it, let alone her shield. His sister, his twin was gone but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't.

* * *

 **Author Note: Holy crap, 13 reviews for the last chapter, so I thought i'd post another!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Major?" Charlotte asked, knocking him from his thoughts.

"She's gone, how?" He asked the two newcomers, his sister's children.

Oliver looked down. "My gift allows me to see far, to hear further than normal. I saw her willingly walk towards Miguel, she allowed him to use his gift."

"NO!" Peter snarled. "Our sister would never do that, she's a fighter, she would never do such a thing."

Fredrik stepped in front of his mate with a snarl and slammed a wave of calm into the Captain. "Enyo was tired, Charles, Oliver and I did much to make her happy but we could not. My mate risked his life many times to keep tabs on you for her. She was broken, she didn't want to fight anymore and saw this as her chance."

Charlotte's hand flew to her mouth, venom pooling in her eyes. "Why? Why couldn't she just kill Maria and come home to us if she knew where we were?"

"It wasn't that easy." Fredrik stated with a shake of his head. "Maria is needed, she and Miguel are the last Covens… if we take out one or the other than the Volturi will come and they will take and kill _all_ who were in the war, it wouldn't matter if you don't fight anymore."

Peter closed his eyes and shook his head; he was kicking himself and cursing his gift. "I would have gone back for her, I should have but she ordered me not to when she threw me into the flames. I hated her for so long because of that but I understood then and now… now…"

"I can't believe it, my sister would not…" Jasper trailed off closing his eyes but he could feel the missing piece in his very being, a piece that was always his sister.

"Tell us all we have missed." Charlotte demanded from the other two from the safety of her Mate's arms. Maybe stories would help.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, so people keep telling me the chapters are too short... it's a drabble people.** A **drabble** is a short work of fiction of around one hundred words in length. The purpose of the **drabble** is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in a confined space.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Oliver sighed and cast a look down as he tried to think. "There isn't much we can tell you. My mate and I along with Charles were the only ones who she allowed in and it was very rare that she allowed us in."

"What my mate is trying to explain is that Enyo was hollow, she did everything as if on autopilot and it just ate away at her. We suffered many pains under her hand trying to get through the wall she had built; it took us near fifteen years and many wars to do so. Charles was the first one to break through, telling her about his family back home and then it was Oliver and I." Fredrik explained.

"Mainly she kept Fredrik close." Oliver stated with a frown. "We didn't understand until stories of Major's empathy were told. Fredrik is an empath though he can only push out emotions, not feel them."

Jasper chuckled pained, his eyes flicking to Fredrik. "I bet she kept you close cause she was worried, she did it to me plenty of times."

Fredrik chuckled. "Of course she did, she put me in charge of training the newborns when my year was up. Maria didn't fight her on this when Mistress told her that I was like you in the gift department. Oliver was of course spared his death as well since his gift is handy."

They spoke for several hours telling stories; little on each side but those that Fredrik and Oliver told had the Whitlock's worried. The Enyo they spoke of was not like the brave woman they had known.

"Did… Did she get punished when she 'killed' us?" Though he really didn't want to know Jasper had to ask.

"Yes." Oliver replied with a grimace. "From what we were told, Maria didn't take to kind of her killing you two and burning the camp down. Enyo was forced to her knees while Maria's second tore her head off and reattached, again and again until that bitch was satisfied."

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles* I know I'm cruel, I've made Bella the foolish martyr.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The Whitlock's stood and watched as the two vampires left, they had to find Charles and explain to him what they had just explained to them. Peter offered them room to stay but they couldn't, they made the two nervous and two empaths in the house wouldn't go down well.

"I don't believe she is dead." Jasper replied once the footsteps were out of their hearing range.

Peter agreed while pulling his mate close to him, he know that deep down that her plan was set into motion because of Charlotte, because it was her day to be culled and he knew that his sister would never allow that.

He remembered the fire all too well. He could remember the agony in her eyes as she tossed her twins head into the fire and then stared down before him. Nothing told him what was going to happen, he had believed that she really did kill them and he resented her for that fact.

Peter's hand shot out and grasped Jasper's automatically. "You cannot leave us."

"I must, you and Charlotte… you… I… I've been thinking for some time, it's time for me to leave. I'm going to search for Isa, find my way." Jasper explained, turning away and making his way back inside. "If I find her, if I find any news then I'll come back home."

The Captain and his mate stood still as they listened to their Maker and Brother pack, they dared not to say a word hoping that this was all a nightmare, that Isa was still alive and in Hell, that their brother wasn't leaving them.

"Major, you're our coven leader, our brother. We cannot lose you, not now." Char choked out, her hands clenching her Mates arms tightly to stop herself from reaching out.

Jasper stopped and turned his head to look at Charlotte. "I can't…"

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles* Right, I know Jasper is OOC for this timeline but Isa was there to remind him of his humanity so he didn't follow Maria fully into darkness.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

A little giggle filled the night air, shattering the silence. Everything was going to plan, everything she had desired since her awakening is just beginning. Now she just has to wait, to set things into motion for the goal at the end.

With her lover at her side, the foolish puppet that he will be, she'd have the power and command of all the covens. It would take much more planning and acting to play the part of perfect meek little girl full of sunshine but the end result would be worth it.

"Soon." She breathes with a little sly smirk as she waltzed into the warmth just as the rain poured down outside.

Three days she's been waiting here now. Three long days where she's had to force herself to drink the vile black liquid and play human.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" The pathetic human asked, holding up the foul black liquid she had to buy to stay here. Soon, he should be here and then she could leave this foul place.

"No thank you." The words were short and curt.

At the sound of the bell, she turned her eyes away from the human and smiled, there he was, time to play Mate.

* * *

 **Author Note: MWAHAHAHAHA**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

A scream tore across the barren snowscape sending the animals scattering in fear as her throat finally fused together. Parts were torn and scattered, now whole once more. Besides the disorientation and sheer agony, there was a thirst like she hadn't felt since her rebirth.

She lay exhausted in the snow and wondered where she was, how exactly she got there and waited for her strength to return. A deep rumbling laughter had her head tilting and eyes narrowing to the vampire responsible for her current predicament.

"Now, now _querida,_ you knew what to expect." Miguel stated from his spot against the dead tree.

He was right, though she didn't wish to give him that satisfaction. She didn't expect him to place her back together again, after all she was the one who singlehandedly desiccated the majority of his army on multiple of occasions.

"Where am I?" She growled out painfully and through gritted teeth.

"Somewhere in the mountains, it took you a few years for your parts to make their way to your head." He chuckled before pushing off from the tree. "Now that you are whole again, I shall return to my home. Your demise has been widely spread, Enyo is no more."

Relief filled her; she can go and find her brothers, her coven. No one really knew what Enyo looked like, she rarely ever left people alive and there were only her three children left that knew her looks beyond her coven.

"Thank you Miguel, let's hope I never have to see you again." She grunted out, pushing herself up, she needed to hunt and hunt now.

Miguel chuckled as he began to make his way back to his territory. "I agree Enyo, this favour was your life, next time I won't be as courteous. "

Isabella watched Miguel go, she was thankful but knew that her punishment by his hands would have been worse and drawn out over many lifetimes if she didn't surrender her post to Maria's army and state she was never coming back. It was a long meeting of negotiations and a few charred vampires to prove her point but she was free now.

Time to go find her brothers.

* * *

 **Author Note: MWAHAHAHAHA, did you really think I killed her?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Bella had learnt that finding her brothers was a difficult task, thankfully she had managed to catch up with the fashion and times. She caught up with the world, the wars, riots, everything.

She thought the time she was born in was bad, now she could see that the more freedom people seemed to fight for, the more they seemed jailed.

"This is frustrating." She growls low as she came up with another dead end.

There had been times where she has caught her twins scent mingled in with others, the same went with Charlotte. But the moment she thinks that she is close to finding her coven it was another dead end.

"I'll keep an ear out." Charles stated from three feet behind her.

"Keep an ear out for Fredrik and Oliver as well, Charles." She sighed out, rubbing her eyes in frustration. It was a habbit she couldn't break from her human life.

Charles nodded and turned to leave. "I'll keep in touch, you're my maker and though we are no longer in the wars, you are my coven leader. Farewell Enyo."

The laughter that erupted from her took her by surprise, it had been a while since she laughed or even smiled, figures it would be Charles to do so.

"Farewell Charlie."

* * *

 **Author Note: Oops, this was the correct ch 17...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Isabella wrapped her shield tightly around her as a familiar scent reached her senses. Leather, Magnolias and gunpowder, it was her brother's scent. A smile graced her face for the first time since her fusing; she had been looking for years for her brother and coven.

Though the smile soon turned to a confused frown as an unknown scent mingled in, it was not Charlotte's and Peter didn't have a scent… So who owned the underlying mixture of chemicals, lemons and lime?

"Odd, perhaps a new coven member?" She muttered to herself before slowly and quietly making her way forward, following the strange scent and her brothers.

" _... I can't see."_ A voice shrilly cried out.

Bella came to a complete stop and waited, she could see clearly through the trees a coven and with them, her brother. Thankfully her shield blocked him and any gift they might have had, she'd see what and where this went first before making herself known.

"Darlin' calm down; it could be a number of things that are blocking your vision." Jasper drawled out, sending a wave of calm with it.

"Is there anyone from your past that could cause this?" A blonde male asked and Bella frowned, she could tell he was the coven leader.

Jasper shook his head while pulling the sprite closer. "Once, she's dead."

She's heard enough, she could see that her brother was happy, that he had found a companion in the pixie at his side. She would not stay here a moment longer, she would not risk his new life and causing fear in his new coven.

"I had hoped you would know I was not gone, foolish man. But my years of absence and fall of Enyo seems to drive in the fact. Goodbye my brother, may you live in peace." The words were no louder than a whisper, silent to those outside her shield.

With a sad smile, Isabella turned and left. There was nothing here for her.

* * *

 **Author Note: Oh I am evil...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Garrett ran like his life was on the line, well truth be told, it was. He got bored and decided to aggravate three nomads, though he didn't know that the leader was a tracker. So here he was in the snowy regions of Canada or was it Alaska?

He regretted the decision to steal that meal from the coven, but it was the most fun he's had since his last visit to Peter and Charlotte's.

A sudden impact to his side caused him to cry out in surprise before instinct kicked in and he kicked out, his foot connecting with whatever tackled him. Laughter filled the air, causing him to stop, to freeze.

"You have some fight in you Nomad." A voice chuckled, a face following it soon after.

Garrett knew that if he had a working heart it would be flying out of his chest. The woman before him was a goddess, a warrior. She stole his breath away with a single smile, who was this beauty before him?

"And you have some strength behind you Warrior." He replied while tearing his eyes away from her and to the direction he came from. "I did not mean to intrude on your territory, I was fleeing from a coven of nomads."

Bella felt her brows raise at the handsome vampire before her, she could see he was in the wars at some point but not for long. He was a strange man and she didn't know exactly why she didn't kill him on the spot like the others.

"Nomads? And what did you do for them to hunt you?" She asked with raised brows, her mental shield stretching out to see how far the nomads were. She felt oddly protective of the Nomad before her and she refused to let another coven kill on her lands.

"I took their kill, they were taunting the poor girl, I gave her a mercy. That and I was bored." Garrett explain, watching as the vampire before him scowl.

"I do not approve of vampires that play with their food, I had enough of that in the wars. Let them come, I think it's time they feel the consequences of their own game." The words were rough and dangerous, it sent a shudder down Garrett's spine.

* * *

 **Author Note: Look Garrett! Also oops, I skipped a chapter. So go back and give it a read.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

Bella chuckled as she made her way deeper into the forest towards her cabin. "Come Nomad, it'll be better if we're surrounded by trees."

"The name is Garrett." He replied while standing and shaking off the snow.

"You can call me Sabel." Bella replied, she hated going by her name and the only people to call her Isa were family. She also detested being called Bella, so Ella and Sabel were the last options.

Garrett stayed silent and took in the view and sounds around him. It was calming and isolated; he wondered how she hunted for her eyes were a vibrant crimson red, so she did not follow the animal diet lifestyle.

"This is an amazing place." He stated once the log cabin came into view. It was small but well-tended and lived in, simple, homey.

Bella smirked over her shoulder. "I killed a hunter a while back, bit of a loner who lived off the land. It's not much but better than a war torn tent and cots."

"That I can agree to." Garrett replied before stepping inside. It was Spartan but still held that homey touch, he could appreciate it as he was a nomad himself and carried all he owned on him.

"We have an hour or so till they reach here, what can you tell me about them?" Bella asked with sharp eyes and a commanding tone.

Garrett startled at the tone, flashing back to his times in the wars. "The leader is a tracker, scent based. He's ruthless and his mate shouldn't be underestimated, she has a gift but I do not know what it was. The last member seemed reluctant but bound to the two."

"And where were you running too?" She asked calmly.

"There's a coven not far from here, I'm friends with the sisters." Garrett informed and that was true, he was friends with the succubi but more Kate than Irena or Tanya.

Bella's brows rose. "Do you have a gift?"

"I wouldn't really call it a gift; more I have a silver tongue. I can usually talk my way out of any situation." He really hoped she wouldn't press the gift topic; his gift was more like Peter's. It was just there but couldn't really be controlled and couldn't really be classed as a gift, just a little bit _more._

"Ah." It was all she said before she stood and took off her jacket, revealing the tank top underneath. It took everything within Garrett not to flinch at the sight; he knew he wasn't in danger but scars like that screamed danger.

The laugh that left her mouth was flat. "Time to play, Nomad."

* * *

 **Author Note: Look Garrett! Also oops, I skipped a chapter. So go back and give it a read.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Garrett followed the warrior up into the trees and wondered how long exactly it took her to become accustomed to blending and swinging in the branches. She moved without hesitation like he and with a Grace that was above normal for a regular vampire.

He wondered which war she was in, there were many covens in the south, he had escaped when the coven leader who held him captive was destroyed by the Major and Enyo. He had not ever laid eyes upon the legendary duo, until years later when he met Peter, Charlotte and Major.

He had at first thought Charlotte was Enyo until they or Peter informed him that Enyo stayed in the south.

"Now we wait, stand in the field, look confused or relaxed. Let them think that you lost them, they will not harm you." Sabel stated, her eyes flicking from one spot to another.

He felt like he needed to defend himself at that statement. "I can fight, just not three experienced fighters at once."

Sabel chuckled and raised her hands. "I know you can Nomad, I didn't mean for it to come across as it did."

"Apologies, I didn't mean to snap. People assume I cannot fight as my scars are few and mostly hidden, apparently I look helpless." The chuckle that escaped from his lips was dry.

He didn't wait for her to reply before jumping down and forced himself to look relaxed, tilting his head back to soak the warmth of the hidden sun. It didn't take long for the nomads to reach their hearing range and Garrett wondered how Sabel could hide her scent so well when the air swirled around him.

"We've caught you now Nomad." The leader's voice chuckled out darkly and Garrett sighed before turning his attention to said leader, making sure to keep his ears open for the other two that circled around.

"Did you think you could escape us?" The female giggled her high pitch voice grating on his nerves.

Garrett couldn't help but laugh as the three began to circle around him, for once he didn't feel like he was in danger, safe knowing that Sabel would keep her word. He didn't know why he trusted her but deep down within, his instincts screamed, that he could.

"Why are you laughing Nomad? Three against one, we have you trapped." The leader hissed, confusion flashing on his face.

"He's laughing because he's the bait and you fell right into our trap." Sabel chuckled huskily from the trees, causing all three to stiffen and spin around. They could not see who spoke, nor smell or hear and Victoria could not sense the danger nearby.

James snarled as he scanned the tree line for the vampire that spoke before freezing as his eyes locked onto black eyes peering through the branches, a fire burning in their depths.

* * *

 **Author Note: *Chuckles* be patient with my updates, I haven't been able to write anything but my contest piece.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Enyo peered out from Bella's eyes and smiled as they locked onto the Tracker that was after the Nomad. Her instincts screamed at her to _protect, protect, protect_ while Enyo chanted _kill, kill, kill…_ There was no chance for the nomads to escape, especially since the Tracker knew who she was.

"Show yourself!" The woman demanded, drawing a laugh from Enyo's lips.

"Are you sure child?" She asked, scenting the air. The venom was old but not as old as her or the two men in her coven.

Victoria bristled and snarled. "Child! I am no child!"

"Victoria silence!" James ordered with a snarl, his hands clenching as he slowly backed away from the eyes before him. Eyes he knew well and wished to never see, hoped to never see but it seems the rumours were a lie, Enyo was not dead.

"You come hunting on my territory, I do not tolerate that. Be it human, animal or vampire." Sabel replied before dropping down from the trees and walking slowly out into the opening. "I warned you a long time ago Tracker what would happen if we crossed paths again."

James held up his hands and took another step back as memories of fire and screams tore across his vision bringing the smell of burning venom and blood with it. He was alive because he could pleasure Maria the way she wanted and his gift was useful for deserters and even though Enyo followed Maria's word because of her rag tag group, she swore upon his mess that if she were to see his face again that he would die.

"I didn't know this was your land." He replied. "Just give us the Nomad and we will go."

Brows rose in scepticism as she strode forward once more and trapped the tracker, her hands pressing tightly to his face and keeping him still while her shield wrapped around everyone. There would be no escape for them, no escape for the bitch who was with him.

"See, I have a problem with that. I can't just let you take him, he's _mine."_ Enyo growled out before James let out a terrifying scream, his eyes glowing hot as his skin began to bubble and then flake as the fire she lit within his veins began to eat away at him.

She let the Tracker drop before smiling sharply at the red head who was screaming and trying to flee. "Now what to do with you."

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, so yeah hahaha... now what to do with Laurent?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Garrett couldn't tear his eyes away from the smouldering ashes of the Tracker. He had seen a lot of things in his long life but never has he seen someone burn a vampire inside out or even how that was possible.

There was no Venom spilt to ignite, nor a lighter to do so… she just brushed her fingers across his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Victoria screamed while the other tried to escape, panic written all over his face.

Sabel just smiled, a smile that had Victoria pausing and then shuddering in horror as she realised that this would be her end. She could not escape and her gift only now decided to work, but she will die trying just for the taste of the bitch's venom upon her lips for the death of her mate.

"I told the Tracker long ago when my Mistress allowed him to leave that if I were to see his face again, then I would kill him but I did not kill him as slowly as I promised." Sabel hissed before jerking forward, hand wrapping around the woman's neck tightly. "But what should I do with you?"

"She was just following…" Laurent tried, only to snap his jaw shut with a click as the woman's hand shot out telling him to be quiet. He knew better than to speak against or over someone with scars like she.

Sabel cocked her head to the side and hummed. "I can't let you go now, that'd be stupid on my part. I've had several vampires after my head because I killed their mate and I'm not in the mood to deal with another."

Bared teeth was all Victoria saw before pain wracked through her body, she could feel every burning cell the very track of the flames that ate away at her bone, venom and flesh. It was excruciating even though her head was no longer attached, a silent scream marred on her face before she blissfully knew no more.

* * *

 **Author Note: There you go.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

The sound of crackling embers and melting snow with the hiss of evaporating venom was all that could be heard. Sabel turned her eyes back onto the remaining vampire, she was going to kill him but first she had some questions.

"I'm curious, why follow the nomad?" She asked, she knew James and she knew that he wouldn't really hunt a vampire that took his game but then again this was a long time ago. "Was your victim special? Did she smell wonderful? A gift developed in her early? I know it wasn't his singer."

Laurent flinched. "I don't know; I am _innocent_!"

Garrett watched as Sabel stalked forward and lifted the vampire off the ground. It was impressive seeming he was taller than she was by a few inches. "You better tell her, she doesn't seem to mind about killing ' _innocents'._ And you have seen how she handles those that aren't."

"I do not know!" He begged his eyes bugged as he flailed the best he could still wrapped around whatever kept him mobilized.

The sound of footsteps set Sabel on edge, her hand clenching tightly around the vampires neck tight enough to cause it to crack while snapping her head around to the direction she heard them coming from. She could tell there were five of them; one set heavier than the others but god damn it why can't people stay the fuck off her land.

A growl slipped past her lips sending the birds and animals nearby scattering, it was a growl that made both Garrett and Laurent shiver and the incoming vampires to hesitate for a split second and speed up.

"Who else was with you?" She demanded to the vampire within her grasp.

"No-No-one! It was just — us." Laurent gasped out before breathing in sharply as he crumpled to the ground. He didn't need to breathe but it helped his throat flex and shift the crushed muscle and bones.

Garrett moved to stand slightly in front of the woman who saved him and eradicated the nomads that hunted him, he couldn't sense who was coming but he had a hint and he hoped that it was wrong. With the growls that were steadily leaving Sabel's lips and the viciousness she showed the nomad's leader and his mate, he didn't know what she would do to the others.

"Garrett?"

* * *

 **Author Note: dun dun dun!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

Isa snapped her eyes to the Nomad who brought all this drama to her piece of heaven in fury. It didn't fucking matter that he was hers or not. "I should have fucking killed you when I got the chance."

The flinch that Garrett had shown was enough to tell her that he was warned and truly fearing for his life and yet he still moved to stand near her. He was a crazy vampire if he thought moving closer to her would protect him but as she breathed in and tasted the scents upon the air, Isa didn't know if it was to reason with her or protect the succubi and two others that were standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Kate stop," The male of the group stated firmly, his eyes wide and searching.

The one who spoke – Kate – whipped her head to the speaker in confusion, her hands sparking. "Eleazer!"

Eleazer snapped his head slowly around to glare at her. "There is something unusual about that vampire and we are the ones trespassing."

 _Gifted then…_ "Don't forget that I have three dead vampires at my feet and one held immobilized behind me. You are on _my_ territory and I don't give a fuck who you all are but I want you to leave." She hissed furiously stalking two steps towards them.

"Sabel, they were the ones I was running towards when you tackled me. They are my friends." Garrett uttered from behind her causing her whole frame to stiffen and the growl turning into a groan on frustration.

"Just this once Nomad, you all caught me on a bad day. I suggest we head back to my home and discuss things." She gritted out before pivoting on her foot and ripping the dark-skinned vampires head from his body in one swift move.

She had more questions, so for now she'll lug his corpse home and throw his body in the cellar and the head in the closet till the discussions with the coven was over. Then she could have her peace back.

* * *

 **Author Note: I keep forgetting for those of you who don't know... Sabel is another nickname for Isabella.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

Kate flitted to Garrett's side immediately once they began their little game of follow the leader, her eyes trailing all over her friend to see if he was hurt. He was slightly dishevelled from running, a new tear in his jacket but no sign of any other damage.

A chuckle rumbled the air, drawing Kate's eyes to Garrett. "I am not hurt Kate."

"What happened? How did you get into the dealings of… her?" She demanded, gesturing the long figure a head. Even from a distance the scars shone in the patches of sunlight and causing her instincts to scream.

Sure Garrett had some, but not to that extent.

Garrett sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he looked down. "I stole another's hunt; he was a tracker and was going to torture her after he caught her so I killed her quickly. They started running after me, that's why I called saying I was on my way, they were tracking me. I was passing by when something collided into me and it was Sabel. I still don't know why she spared me but she did and took down the coven."

"This concerns me, vampires like her do not spare anyone that trespasses onto their territory nor help a vampire in need of it." Tanya spoke up, her gold eyes taking in the area around her while keeping an eye on the woman. "Only few who escaped that we know of, but they are domesticated."

The snort that left Sabel's lips caused the others to pause and stare as she came to a stop. "My kind." She stated, gesturing to all of her. "Cannot be truly domesticated believe me. I have been here for a very long time and yet."

The head she held up for all of them to see while gesturing to the billowing smoke in the sky said it all.

Nothing is ever truly as it seems.

* * *

 **Author Note: God why didn't I just write a whole story? I forgot how long drabbles can be drawn out... lol**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Bella turned away from the coven behind her and frowned. She didn't know why she is allowing them on her land, leading them to her home.

 _This is for the wars isn't it…_ She groaned in thought, tilting her eyes to the heavens and back down to the head in her hands.

She swore never to be the monster that demon made her out to be. But here she was with the smell of venom and burning vampire clinging to her skin with a head in her hand and a body in the other.

 _Garrett…_ that vampire made her curious, made her fight herself between instinct and rationality.

 _Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine…_ It was a continuous chant from her beast and it dove her to near madness. She didn't know this nomad, didn't really like him that much because of the trouble he brings.

And yet.

She liked he was close, that he let _her_ protect him, she liked his humour and how he didn't cringe away from her like all others. The way his scent seemed to calm her down.

But oh how she hated how close that succubus was to him, a growl escaping as she cast a look back over her shoulder to see her touching him. To see him not move away but smile at the pretty unmarred thing.

She didn't like how close they were and she clearly not mated.

He was _hers_ and no-one…

The thought stopped her, stopped everything including her body as everything clicked into place.

"Ah fuck." She cursed violently and cursed the heavens once more. The Nomad was her mate.

* * *

 **Author Note: Poor poor Bella, all she wanted was peace.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Once again Bella found herself in her home with strange vampires. The head of the one she had taken resting next to the other on top of her mantel piece. It amused her greatly seeing the panic upon the dark skinned vampires face as he finally saw it.

Horror, fear, regret… oh it was tantalizing.

It was also a tactic she had picked up in the south, also having been part of this form of punishment. A vampire could survive without their body, forever feeling the phantom echo of their body. Even when the venom dries up in their head, they're still there just locked inside their brain.

They make for good warnings and excellent decor.

The Denali's and Garrett stared on in horror or in Garrett's case slight weary amusement as they watched her place the head on the other end of the mantle, wrapping his long hair around the base of the neck so it didn't hang over.

"When did you flee?" Eleazer asked after a brief moment, his head cocked to the side as he tried to read what her gift was.

"If you have a mental gift it will not work." Bella supplied without turning around, you grow to learn quickly who has a gift and what it is… be if physical or mental. "I fled many years ago and have been living here for a decade or so… I'm not sure."

Garrett frowned as he caught the slight frown upon her face. "How did you escape? It took the Major and Enyo culling my captor for me to be free."

No one noticed the slight tensing of her jaw or the way her eyes flinched at the names of her and her brother's beasts and if they did then she hoped it was caused by the memory of her escape. She turned her back on them, showing them that she had no fear of them, that she was stronger than them.

"I didn't escape unscathed. I spent many years in pieces, strewn across the country I suspect. A punishment." It wasn't a total lie but it was close.

But as she looked into the Nomad's eyes, she knew he didn't believe her.

* * *

 **Author Note: Poor poor Bella, all she wanted was peace.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Of course Garrett knew the goddess before him was lying, but then again he wasn't a hundred percent sure but it was a gut feeling. He wouldn't bring it up now, not in front of the others because for one, he didn't really want to end up like the heads on the mantle.

"What is your gift?" Eleazar asked after a few more beats of silence.

Bella turned and frowned at the vampire. "I am a shield; I had thought my little demonstration proved that."

"Yes, but my gift is to read what gifts others have and I can sense something else, but I am unsure." The Spanish vampire explained carefully as he watched the warrior's brows furrow.

"It is just that." Another lie. "I do not know what else there is. Now, how long am I to have you all imposing on my land?"

Carmen stepped forward then, her hands still grasping Eleazar's arm tightly. "We apologise for trespassing on your land, we wished to reach Garrett before he befell any trouble."

Bella hummed and nodded before turning her back upon them once more and stared deeply at the head of the nomad, by all rights she was able to punish them but that was the war's rules. They did come for the Nomad, to help him.

With a sigh she turned back and nodded to them. "That is fine, you know where I live now. If there is anything you need help with then you may come but otherwise, leave me be."

The words shocked everyone, including her. It wasn't done, why she was giving her aid to these strangers with golden eyes, eyes like what her brother had. Now looking she could see that the Nomad had burnt orange eyes, a mix between red and gold. How odd.

* * *

 **Author Note: *curses* It has taken me to now to realise that I have been spelling Eleazar's name wrong.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty**

Bella watched as the coven left and yet the Nomad stayed, of course there were many assurances to the Succubi that he would be fine here. There were many things he still needed to discuss with her and he wanted to do it without them breathing down their neck.

He also could see how tense the warrior got the longer they stayed, it was something he knew all too well after many years in the southern wars.

"You lied." He stated once the others were out of view.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" He was curious.

"Because I do not trust them, but I cannot go against my instincts to lie to you." She explained sounding tired before turning on her foot and marching back inside, gesturing for him to follow.

Garrett frowned but did so, closing the door behind him before falling into one of the chairs in the lounge. It was a sign of trust to her, he willingly sitting in a way that showed he trusted her not to kill him; that he knew she wouldn't.

"Whatever I tell you stays in this house, between you and me yes?" She asked and Garrett paused for a moment to read her face and weigh the seriousness of the conversation before nodding.

Bella sighed before looking away out the window, turning her back towards him once more and forcing herself to relax. "My name is Isabella, I was born in 1844; Houston, Texas and changed in 1863."

"What?" Garrett asked while sitting up in shock the second the drawl and the name…

"The wars then were brutal, my mistresses more so. I have done horrible things, unspeakable things by their side and the side of my family. I had thought I'd gone mad many times when I was torn apart an' thrown in or near a pyre only t'wake when I was assembled again. It was then that I found my powers." Bella interrupted while holding up a hand covered in flames for him to see. "They called me Enyo and my brother Ares."

* * *

 **Author Note: So yeeeaaaah.. there you go! Don't forget to review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

Garrett froze and he is ashamed to say that a spark of fear ignited within him as the words settled in his core.

 _They called me Enyo…_

Oh god… the panic began to flare and his vision began to tint and shift, the stench of fire and burning venom invaded his senses. Bites he knew were old flared in agony as he was shoved back into the nightmare he had long escaped from.

A cackle of laughter followed by a bark of one drew his attention to the forms bathed in venom and blood. He knew they were Ares and Enyo, knew as a wave of agony slammed into him, debilitating him enough that he couldn't escape from the flash of the fire that whipped across his leg.

It seared his skin but the rain smothered it quickly and thankfully it didn't reach the open venom wound by his knee.

 _Run… RUN!_

 _"_ Nomad!"

 _Agony… need to escape…_

Laughter filled the air, a deep twang and a high crescendo. Hands and teeth held him, tried to take him down to the fire's embrace but he struggled to free himself. Black eyes and venom soaked earth.

 _RUN_

" _Garrett!"_ The name falling sharp from someone's lips pulled him back to reality, the bloody battlefield disappearing into a living room. Red eyes peered back and it made him flinch from them at their proximity.

Bella jerked back blinking, unable to hold back the hurt that seemed to clench in her chest as the Nomad flinched from her. He had never shown fear towards her, not even once but now… now he reeked of it.

"You've seen my monster." The words were flat and they tasted like ash.

Garrett nodded, unable to look at her. "I have."

"Your escape?" She asked, but she already knew the answer by the way he flinched.

The ache in her chest doubled as she turned away from him. "Then leave."

The sound of a broken snarl and splintering wood followed Garrett back to Denali.

* * *

 **Author Note: gaaaah what did I write?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

Garrett ran and ran until he crossed over into the Denali's territory, his feet coming to an instant stop in the snow laden field with enough force to send up a spray of the white powder. But he cared not for that, care not that he knew that if he were still human his heart would be jumping out of his chest.

Even now it ached fiercely, his useless lungs squeezing in a way he had not felt for an age.

Oh god… She was Enyo… He could still feel the flames lick at his legs, reaching for open wounds and devouring his venom whole. A hungry beast and she... he… oh god…

He ran. Like a _coward._

All because he had known the rage behind her crimson eyes, knew the sound of her sardonic laugh as she tore through newborns without mercy. He had _seen_ the Major in battle, had _heard_ and _felt_ Enyo's wrath.

 _She stood upon the battlefield_

 _Her hair gleaming in blood_

 _She stood in the flames of death_

 _And savoured the screams of chaos_

 _They chanted her name in reverence_

 _While others ran in fear_

 _For she was Enyo_

 _The sister of War_

 ** _"_** Garrett? _Garrett!_ What happened are you okay?" Kate's voice rung out in panic as she saw her friend gasping for unneeded breath, she had seen him panic once in the time they have known each other and it was she who had to explain to him what had happened.

Her eyes scanned the trees for whatever had caused this, for the woman above anything before focusing her attention back onto Garrett. "Calm Garrett, you're safe. Tell me what happened."

"War… Death… Fire." Garrett managed to gasp out. "Ran."

Kate felt her heart clench. "Oh _Garrett."_

Her hand carded softly through his hair as she lowered them to the icy ground. "Was it what we spoke about? Was it something she said?"

"Yes." He replied but stilled his tongue, his mind screaming to not share what he had been told, that even though he was terrified… he needed to protect her.

He couldn't understand why, seeming as she was the monster under the bed in their world, along with her brother. Even in her supposed death everyone didn't utter her name, nor that of her brothers in fear of invoking their wrath.

Ares and Enyo had built a legacy in scorched earth and spilt venom.

Yet now instead of fire, all he could see was flat crimson eyes and a tired face.

 _Oh…_

* * *

 **Author Note: I'm still alive? I'm sure you would have killed me after the last chapter... Also why did no one tell me I was spelling Eleazar's name wrong? Well it's too late to fix that now.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

 _Oh… OH…_

She didn't have to tell him anything, Garrett knew this. Yet she had done so anyway, she had trusted him after only knowing him for a few hours, she had told him who she was and hoped he would not tell.

She didn't even lie to him, not when he asked.

 _Because I do not trust them, but I cannot go against my instincts to lie to you…_

Every little thing he had ignored came flooding back, the way her eyes constantly stayed on him, how even though she was engaged in something else, her attention was still on him. The way she protected him, the fury in her eyes and the way they shone with jealousy as Kate touched him.

She offered the Denali aid, had brought him and them back to her home – though reluctant – she still did it and it was because of him. She bared herself before him, peeled back the layers she had covered herself with so he could see.

She _protected_ him.

His brain screamed _mine._

 _"I didn't escape unscathed. I spent many years in pieces, strewn across the country I suspect. A punishment."_

Her words echoed loudly in his head, the tone matching up with the familiarity of his own grief when he was finally free. When he did not wish to walk among the living and had nearly walked into the fire himself.

 _In pieces..._ He remembered seeing the fire dance across her skin harmlessly. She could not die by flames, could not seek the temptation of deaths embrace to end the suffering she must be going through. Sabel was alone, that he could tell. Why? he didn't know and it hurt him to know this.

And he had run away from her…

"Oh… oh, Kate what have I done?" He asked.

* * *

 **Author Note: GAH! Don't forget to review the other chapters if you didnt!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

He gasped and clutched at Kate in panic, in horror. What had he done, what did he do?

"Garrett you need to calm down!" Kate ordered, shaking him softly as he began to panic once more. "I don't know what you did Garrett but we can fix it okay, we can fix it."

Garrett shook his head vigorously at that. He didn't know if he could, he had ineffectively shattered his mates trust in his fear filled cowardice. _Mate…_ for so long he had searched for his mate and he had found her, he had seen her beast and escaped from her flames… he was so _close._

"Do you want me to ring Peter?" Kate asked hesitantly before cringing as Garrett jerked back and shook his head no, eyes wide and panicked.

"No, I need to go back. She trusted me with her past and I ran from her… Kate she is my mate and I ran in fear from her." He explained, ending it with a broken whine and stunning Kate to the core.

He had never felt so weak, so emotionally compromised to the point he wished for the ability to cry. He was the calm one, the levelheaded soldier with the affinity for pretty words and charm. And as much as he wished for Peter's knowledge, he knew that his friend thought Enyo to be dead, so until he got the full story, no-one must know about her.

With a deep unneeded breath he pulled himself together and stood, helping Kate to her feet while he did so. "I have to fix this myself."

"Then go Garrett, you've delayed yourself too much. Call me if you need me."

He gave her a thankful smile and placed a kiss upon her crown before pushing his flight instincts down and ran back towards his Mate.

* * *

 **Author Note: Yes Garrett you go back...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-five**

Garrett didn't know what to expect when he arrived but this, this wasn't it. The house on the outside looked the same but the inside, the inside lay in broken splinters and burning embers.

His boots crunched the debris as he hesitantly made his way through the chaos. He cut off his sense of smell as he breathed in the acrid stench of burning venom. Worry churned in his stomach until his eyes caught the two burning heads in the center.

"Sabel?" He called, faintly noticing the way his voice hitched in the was only silence to his call of her name, a silence that seemed to be deafening.

 _Where is she? Did she leave?_

The door to the back was shattered, the unused kitchen in crumbles with water freezing on the floor. He cast a look up the stairs before making his way outside on high alert. That's where he found her, sitting down in the middle of the clearing, staring blankly into the bonfire before her.

" _SABEL!"_ Garrett gasped out in horror as he finally took in what she was staring at. Her hands haphazardly piled in the middle of the burning embers. He didn't even hesitate sticking his hand in the flames and yanking out the ragged edged appendages, she had bit them off. "What did you do?"

As carefully as he could, he licked the ragged edges of the wrists to clean the wound before gently as he could started to fuse them back to her stump, one at a time.

"Why did you come back?" The words were flat and yet oh so broken.

He didn't dare look away from the knitting flesh, "Because I shouldn't have left you in the first place, granted your name took me off guard and it threw me back to the day I escaped… I should not have run like a coward."

"You had every right to Nomad. I know I'm the monster in our world, my reputation more brutal than my brothers… you've felt my fire upon your skin." The last words were said in a whisper.

Garrett felt his heart clench as he began the process over, cleaning the wound and begin reattachment. It was true, yes… "But you are my mate."

* * *

 **Author Note: FINALLY... don't forget to review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

Bella felt her shoulders slump and let Garrett bathe her wounds, let him show her how much he trusted her by healing the very things that caused him pain. Oh, she could wield and spread her fire with any part of her body but she found them most comfortable and diverse with her hands.

"Just because I am your mate, doesn't mean you cannot be afraid." She whispered, her mind flashing back to those that found their mates in the war.

Charlotte had been terrified of Peter for a few months but there was a couple that stood out the most. She was a sweet girl, broken by cruelty and her mate was vicious, she feared him so.

Mating can be broken, can be corrupted. It wasn't a beacon that pointed to happiness; you had to weave that yourself. It was rare that those things happened, rarer still when one did not feel the pull to the other but it has happened.

"You are not obligated to care for me or love me." She stated firmly, keeping her eyes downcast and onto his slightly darkened skin from sticking his hands into the flames to rip hers out.

Garrett jerked his head back at that. "Love you? Who said I love you? I know how mating works Sabel, I know it's not an instant attraction. But I will care for you because it's who I am, my upbringing. I want to know you, not Enyo, the real you and see if we can build up to that."

A few moments passed in silence, Garrett let her think over his words.

"Did you tell the others?" She asked softly, unable to voice her other thoughts.

"No. But I do want the story as to why everyone thinks you are dead." He replied.

She sat in silence for a few more moments before nodding. "Okay. Okay."

And Garrett knew then that it wasn't just a reply to his demand for the story, it was a reply to his request to know her and he couldn't help but feel warm at her willingness to do so, to see all her vulnerabilities and weaknesses, to know her.

And he will gladly do the same.

* * *

 **Author Note: FINALLY... don't forget to review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

It didn't take long for her wrists to heal, another layer of scars but sealed and cared for by her Mate's venom. Oh it still burned her, but it was soothing at the same time and she will wear these shackles of devotion as a reminder.

She ran her thumb over the scars before sighing.

"I was to tear and burn the yearlings and one of my coven members was to be in that batch. I couldn't do that to my brother. So I had made a deal with the demon that created us. Mexico for my family's freedom. We had made a plan to escape but I made my own, for I knew she would not let them go freely. She would use them to manipulate me and so I set the barn on fire, throwing them into the depths without revealing… I made them think I betrayed them." The sob that escaped from her lips caught halfway in her throat.

"I took that pain, the punishment for the knowledge of my family's freedom. I hoped that the Captain made sure they didn't come back because of that betrayal. So I sunk into Enyo and let my beast reign free. For many years I was that monster until Charles, Oliver and Fredrik. They made me feel again and I grew oh so weary… I met with Miguel, his power to debilitate was the only way that would make my death seem real… I made sure all knew I was dead and his punishment made sure of it."

Garrett couldn't help but gather her in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. He knew who she spoke of. He knew Peter, Charlotte and Jasper. He had heard their story from their point of view, their sadness or anger in Peter's case. "Why didn't you go back to them?"

"I could not find them and then I came across my brother, he was happy… he was like he was before the war, both wars and I couldn't let my pain ruin that." She admitted softly. "The only one who knew I was alive was Charles and I found myself here and here I stayed."

"I can tell you where Peter and Charlotte are. I could call them for you." He explains after a moment of silence while pretending her body didn't stiffen.

Bella hurt, the names of her kin spoken out loud had hurt. It sent the spike deeper into her soul and the guilt raged on inside. Shame unlike before seemed to shine through and she shook her head, she couldn't face them… not after what she had done, not with the betrayal that burned so bright behind Peter's eyes as she ripped her brothers head off. "No. Not yet."

"Okay." He understood.

* * *

 **Author Note: well hell... this was not what i intended... again don't forget to review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Peter staggered forward, his hand going clean through the doorframe he latched onto to stable him. He heard his mate scream in shock before her hands were on him, helping him stand and manoeuvre to the couch.

He felt something shift in the air as he felt the oncoming of a headache. It was rare that it happened, only when something like this occurred. His gift working and yet no information came forth, not like it usually does.

 _Be ready. Be ready._

The words screamed over and over again.

 _Danger. Danger._

It set his nerves on edge as the word joined the other in a panic filled harmony. Something was coming and he didn't know what it was but he knew that they needed to be prepared, that whatever it was… it was dangerous.

Maybe whatever had been hunting them finally caught up? But no, they hadn't had to flee since the 60's.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Charlotte demanded, her hands clenched tight in his own.

 _Jasper… Danger… Be Ready. Be Ready. Jasper. Family. Death. FIRE. FIRE_

"I don't know." He gasped out, letting her hands drop so he could clutch his head, he willed his mind to slow and for the words to settle but still he could not hear the information beyond the screams of warning. "Somethin's comin'."

Charlotte frowned at her Mate, there was something else. Something he wasn't telling her, she could see it in the way his eyes darkened, his brows furrowing and lips tightening in the corner. "There's something else."

He nodded still seeing the bright cast of fire in his mind's eye. "I just keep seeing fire."

* * *

 **Author Note: *gasps*... my goal has become to get this fic over 1000 reviews, so don't forget!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

The twin growls that shattered the peaceful silence of nature were in both anger and frustration. Anger because the plan was starting to look hazy, frustration because it wasn't moving fast enough.

"I don't know what happened, one moment clear and the next fuzzy and getting fuzzier by the moment!" Alice hissed, her fingers massaging her temples vigorously.

Edward snarled at her in impatience. "Can we not get Maria on our side?"

"No, that's as good as death for us. We need the Major and most of all we need to _live._ If we even approach _her_ then we die." She snapped back, clenching her eyes shut. "Our plan is still working, the end result will be worth it."

"It better because I'm sick of playing human. I'm sick of having to pretend that weak creature is my mate and that I love her." He replied sharply.

Angela had the makings of a powerful gift, but they had to break her first and mould her into their gullible puppet. His gift of manipulation worked wonders, especially when it was used on humans. On that note.

"Jasper is thinking about Peter and Charlotte again." He informed her, eyes dark in his annoyance. "We need to figure out something soon, they will grow suspicious and we don't want those monsters here."

Alice sighed, she hated those monsters. Slumming it in the south and she knew that if they came or he to them, he'd gain control once more. She can't have that. "Double the manipulation, I'll figure out the rest. For now you have a lovely little wife back home to please and I need to hunt. Soon, we can put everything into motion. The Volturi will be eradicated and the power will be ours."

"Don't remind me." He muttered in disgust before taking off back towards home.

* * *

 **Author Note: Mwahahahaha**


	40. Chapter 40

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty**

They spoke as they cleaned, each one asking a question after the other. It was a different, bonding over past pain and chaos.

"There is not much to say really, I was changed during the Revolution, I don't know who changed me but I was the last of my company to die." Garrett explained, it was also the reason why he was so curious and in the south during the Civil War and then again around the time he got captured.

Bella paused at that, her hand stopping mid way between her and the chunk of wall in thought. "I was changed the same night as my brother, we burned together for five days."

"Five? W… Five?" The surprise was evident in his voice as he spluttered out the number.

"I lived in Galveston, my husband had died not long before and it was Jasper who got me out. He broke rank and went AWOL to make sure I escaped the war that had come because I was too stubborn and was helping the soldiers evacuate. We met the Sisters together, knowing something was wrong but my brother is a gentleman." She huffed out in a strained laugh. "I was going to die, he _knew_ , _we_ knew. It was then his agony leaked out of him, stilling Maria. The Demon spared us for she tasted the gifts in our blood."

Startled realisation washed over him as he took in the words. "You and the Major are twins?"

"Yes Nomad, we are Twins though we may not look it."

Twins who were changed together had stronger Gifts, it was why they were highly sought after. There had been many changed during the wars, but only two sets remained: the Witch Twins and… well really he should have known this already.

"Huh." Was all he had to say to that.

Bella let out a small genuine laugh at that while throwing her pile of debris in the pyre. "You're a strange one, Nomad."

"Tell me something I don't know, Warrior." He replied back with a teasing grin and oh, it seems that name is going to stick.

* * *

 **Author Note: I am honestly surprised at how many of you were shocked over Alice and Edward... really?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One**

Bella couldn't help but enjoy the company of her mate. He was different from any other vampire she knew, curious and kind but strong and stubborn. He made her laugh and made her feel like Isabella again instead of the monster inhabiting her.

"You need to hunt." Garrett stated a frown upon his face as he took in her black eyes.

She didn't argue the point, she knew that it had been a few weeks and it didn't help that she tore her hands off. It took energy to heal, energy that blood provided. "Would you care to join me?"

The obvious delight upon his face sent a rush of warmth through her. It had been so long since someone had lit up at such a simple gesture she had made, that just spending time with her is all that mattered.

"I would be delighted, shall we madam?" He asked with a sweep of his arm and a slight bow towards the way he knew the closest city was.

Her laugh once more echoed the snow littered field at that and she took off towards town, glancing over her shoulder every now and then to see where he was. "Shall we race Nomad?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" He laughed out and pushed his legs faster and brushed past her with ease.

The run to the city was full of laughter and taunts as they tried to one up another to get their first, they didn't even slow down when they reached the outskirts and made their way towards the more unsavoury part, both secretly glad they followed the same human diet rituals.

Bella took in the scent of the four men in the rundown warehouse, her eyes skimming over the area for any other witnesses before looking for her Mate. He had spotted the men too, his own eyes reflecting back at her and without further ado they launched.

The screams lasted for but a mere moment, their blood tainted with the drugs in their system but it was enough. Garrett only killed the one while he watched his Mate go through the other Three with ease and he wondered how long she had fed.

"My gifts drain my energy, I need to feed more than most." Sabel explained the second her lips parted from the human's neck. The body fell to the floor with a slick slurp and thump the second she let go.

His mouth opened before snapping it shut as the shrill chirp of his phone cracked through the silence. His eyes wide in surprise and the smile he did have dropped, eyes flickering to his Mate as he saw the name on the screen.

With a casual swipe of his thumb, his eyes still locked to his mate who stared back at him with a raised brow he sighed out his greeting. "Hello Peter."

* * *

 **Author Note: The more the people ask me about Peter and Jasper, the more I will draw it out.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

Two words, that's all it took for the happy smile on his Mates face to disappear. He could see no sparkle of mirth in her eyes, no teasing tilt of her lips. Just a mask of nothing and it disturbed him greatly.

" _Garrett, I've been tryin' t'reach you for the past two days. Where are ye'?"_ Peter drawled out unimpressed.

"I went to visit the Denali's, been out in the forest." He replied, watching as his Mate slowly sunk to the ground, the blank mask now one of agony. "You don't normally call Peter, what's wrong?"

" _Somethin' big is comin' and we may need some help."_ There was genuine fear in Peter's voice.

"You know you can count on me Peter, just give me a call. Have you spoken to…?" The unexpected hiss cut him off and he was even more surprised when it was from Peter himself.

 _"It's the Cullen's who will need our help. Something's changed, something dangerous has been awakened and all I see is fire. The Major is so wrapped around that manipulative bitch he won't even see_ us." Peter snarled out furiously and Garrett had to pull the phone away from his ear while grasping his Mate tightly.

"Time and place, just call me when." He hissed out before ending the call, gritting his teeth as his Mate tore from his arms and roared. Her eyes were the deepest of blacks with flickering flames, his mate was not the one peering back at him, it was Enyo.

"Tell me now Nomad, tell me all you know of my brother and what The Captain stated. You knew I left him be because he was happy but _manipulation!_ I freed him from that demon to get away from that. _Tell me now!"_ She hissed low, a guttural growl follow it and vibrating in his chest.

Garrett flinched unable to help the sharp jab of fear in his chest before sighing. "He is happy… and I don't know Jasper well, I've met him twice so I cannot tell you if what's real or not but he _is_ happy there."

"You are delaying."

"Peter and Charlotte aren't allowed to visit much and it has been many years since they were able to be near Jasper. The clan is on the vegetarian lifestyle, animals only and from what has been told they don't take too kind to Pete and Char… only a few. Mainly it's the seer who is Jasper's companion and the mind reader." He sighed and began to pace along the short distance, following the outline of the spilt blood and bodies. "When they try he is somewhere else saying that Alice had wanted to do this and that, when he tries to argue to see them… he forgets."

Sharp biting pain tore through Bella, her chest heaved and stomach rolled with the freshly consumed blood and if she had the ability still she would have heaved it all up. Everything she did, all of it was for _nothing!_ Her coven is broken! Her twin in the hands of another manipulator!

"It was all for nothing… all this pain and loneliness, all that death was for _nothing!_ "

* * *

 **Author Note: *Dark chuckles* oops?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three**

As much as Garrett wanted to rush forward and hold her close, he knew that it would end badly. She was angry, upset and she seemed to be smouldering.

"No, no, Sabel. This is not your doing, it was not all for nothing. You may have escaped the frying pan and he may be in the fire, he isn't hurting. They're not hurting to the point it cannot be fixed. We will fix it." He tried to reassure softly while squatting down to her level.

And oh how he needed to thank Kate as they were her words that escaped his lips.

"We need to clean up the mess and go back." She whispered blankly her eyes glossed but unseeing. "I need to make a phone call."

If her brother was in trouble then she would gather her own aid to help him. Charles knows where Fredrik and Oliver are, knows how to get in contact with them if need be. She'll send them to the closest town needed until she figured out what she herself was going to do.

Oh she knew she was helping her coven, freeing her brother, there was no doubt about that but… she was not prepared.

She was not prepared for the accusations, the anger or the explanations she would have to give to her family. She's always been the martyr. Her heart felt broken and cold, sitting heavily in her chest once again as she tried to push back the grief and anger.

"I have to go speak with Kate, they'll need to know what Peter told me if they don't already."

It took a second for the words to register and Bella was glad for the fact her mask held in place. Succubi and her mate was close to them, how close though? Bella scowled at herself, they were mates yes but she had no claim on him yet, she cannot be angry about this.

Garrett could see the subtle shift in his mate at the mention of Kate, the slight pinch around her lips and the dark tint to her eyes. Was she jealous?

With a deep breath she squared her shoulders and stared at her mate. "I ask you not to mention the Succubi around me, I am a jealous creature Nomad and though we have yet to claim one another… I cannot promise you that I will take you around them well, so go do what you need to."

With that she turned her back upon him and began to clean her mess.

* * *

 **Author Note: Don't ask me what this mess is cause I have no idea.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four**

"Kate is my friend; there has never been anything between us. She is family." He explained after a few minutes of silence. "I cannot say the same for Irina and Tanya; they've tried and have failed."

Bella felt her shoulders drop, she was so tired. "I cannot help that I feel this way Nomad, my instincts will always scream and demand their heads for even looking at you and they might never go away, claim or no claim."

"Then I reserve the right to growl at any male I damn well please that comes near you." This had her head snapping up in surprise. "I am a jealous creature too Sabel, that is such of our nature."

"True, but my temper is…" She trailed off struggling for the words.

Garrett smiled then. "Legendary? Oh I know, I've seen and felt it. Come, we'll go there together and I'll introduce you to Kate. I know that once you get to know her, you'll like her."

She hesitated for only a moment before nodding, the bodies were in pieces but the warehouse needed to burn. "Just give me a second."

When her mate nodded she turned and sliced her arm along the familiar trail of her claw marks and let her venom spill over the bodies. It was a familiar pattern and though her flames were hot enough to burn, she did not have the time or luxury to make sure they did. Venom just helped it burn harsher and longer.

With a flick of her wrist the bodies burst into flames.

Garrett did not question his mates actions even though his body screamed to heal the second her venom hit the air, he had to admire her though. He had never used his own venom to burn bodies before, he usually buried them deep or shoved them in a dumpster.

It depended in where he fed though.

"I am going to have to explain to your friends that I am Enyo, aren't I?" The question was soft, the wind nearly stealing it away.

Garrett shook his head. "Not today, we do not need to explain who you are or who you're related to. We can just explain that you will help because I asked."

"That's… quite… thank you. I do not know what trouble my brother is in but if Peter has gotten the information then it must be bad. His gift was quirky that way, letting him know small details or the most extreme but it was always right." She hummed in thought.

This caught his interest. "What is his talent? He refuses to call it a gift, just something extra like mine."

"He still says that?" She asked wistfully, a fond smile upon her face. "My brother was in the Navy when he was changed, he had the ability to see and know things. He would be classed as a clairvoyant in these times but he does not _see_ the future."

"He just _knows."_ Garrett groaned out as Peter's usual words spilled from his lips.

Bella just cast him a smile. "Exactly."

* * *

 **Author Note: I felt the need to explain Peters gift.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-five**

The closer they got to Denali the quieter Bella became. Oh she may look calm and stoic in the outside but she raved like a violent storm on the inside.

They had passed her home so she could extinguish the fires before continuing on, following their stench from when they crossed into her land before. She could smell the faint scents of two of them which only pissed her off more and made her determined to strengthen her border with her scent.

She also noticed that it was not the one Garrett called Kate, her electric scent always veered down her boarder but never over. This pleased her a little, a vampire that respected another border.

Garrett led them deeper into the wilds and along the familiar route to the Denali's home. It was a modest two story log cabin that blended well with the snow and woods and didn't scream pretentiousness like Carlisle's homes.

"Garrett, we did not expect you for some time." Tanya greeted as they came within five hundred feet of them. Each of the Denali coven lingered in the front of their home in greeting, their eyes lit with surprise.

"Neither did I but I have received a call from Peter," He replied as they came to a stop, "It seemed important, it involved Carlisle's coven."

Eleazar nodded as he took a step forward. "Young Edward found a mate in a human, I am to believe that the Volturi have found out about her and Edward's _refusal_ to turn her."

"That's impossible." Bella hissed out drawing their attention. "The second we touch our mates when they are human there is _no stopping_ the need to change them."

"I know this but they are refusing to believe such truths. Carlisle should know better than anyone, Jasper as well but Alice and Edward have preached restraint and above such _savageness._ Their word is law in the coven due to their gifts."

Kate couldn't help but snort at that. "Never bet against Alice. And Edward, he believes that we are soulless creatures and he wishes not to damn her."

"I do not understand, Carlisle is the leader of the coven and yet he follows the word of the younglings? Does he not confer with the Major about the situation? Does he not care about bringing the wrath of the Italian King's down upon us?" Bella asked with a frown, she had gathered the rough estimation of the status quo in the coven and she did not like what she was hearing. "How old is Carlisle?"

"He is over three hundred years." Carmen replied with a frown, watching as the woman frowned in thought.

Garrett moved closer to Sabel as he watched as her eyes darkened, hands clenching ever so subtly while she shifted from one foot to the other. He knew from the expression alone she was thinking about their conversation at the warehouse.

* * *

 **Author Note: I have no idea okay, but Gah... The Denali will be on their side, Edward and Alice will die but before or after the volturi I do not know.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-six**

Three hundred, the leader was three hundred and he allowed those younger than him to lead it? Yes there were covens where their leader was younger than them but to be the elder and disregard the rules that have been set for them because of their gifts?

Either he knows and doesn't care or he too is under control by the manipulator.

It seems that it was the male who was doing it, everything revolved around Edward but something also didn't add up with the woman who she thought made her brother happy. She needed more data to think everything through, to see every little connection.

"What are the gifts?" She asked absentmindedly to the coven of gold eyes.

"Edward is a mind reader and Alice sees the future." Kate stated, shooting her coven a look when they opened their mouths to protest. Something within her said that this was important and that keeping anything from the woman before her would end badly.

Red eyes locked onto Kate's gold. "Is she knowing or subjective?"

"They never bet against Alice but I know that if something was to happen suddenly or without thought… as well as minor other elements it can change the vision." She replied with her own frown.

She was decision based then, the usual average Seer and not like Peter's clairvoyance then, that's good. But it also means the Seer was dangerous, she had met one before a few years ago and he was psychotic, had a god complex because he knew all. He used it to his full advantage, creating a business and then using his gift to get access to clients.

When things began to go wrong and change, he did everything within his power to make sure it didn't. In the end she had to kill him. He had killed over fifty people in one day in separate parts of the city just so he could get what he wanted and each person did something to another and so forth.

She had come to learn that some of those people were to save the life of another and since they had died, so did they who were supposed to be saved by them.

Fucking around with the future brought forth many consequences and it seemed the little Seer was messing around with things she shouldn't for her own gain.

She would also know about the mind readers extra gift and use that to her advantage.

"Hm, it seems there is something amiss in the coven, maybe the attack is not only from the outside but from within?" Bella finally stated, her eyes scanning over the coven. She'd let them figure it out for themselves, her mate knew the truth and that was all that was needed for now but if she is correct about the Seer then she just threw a whole lot of wrenches in her plans by planting the seed of doubt in the vampires before her.

Garrett watched amused as the smirk twitched at his mate's lips, her eyes glimmering in a way that he was familiar with due to Peter. It was a mischievous spark and he couldn't wait to see the outcome.

* * *

 **Author Note: *snorts* I'm not making it easy am I?**


	47. AN

**Seriously? SERUOUSLY? Apparently I need to do this again and because of a LOT of anon reviews everyone misses out on a chapter and gets a pissed off Star instead.**

 **No, I'm serious because some of you don't read my author's note at the top of each chapter or the second explanation a few chapters in the fic.**

 **Okay, so people keep telling me the chapters are too short and to expand them... ITS A DRABBLE... it's a drabble people.**

A **drabble** is a short work of fiction of around one hundred words in length. The purpose of the **drabble** is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in a confined space.

 **This fic will never be expanded into a full chapter fic not now, not EVER.**

 **I started a drabble to test my skills with emotional upheaval in a short punch, to see if I can do the same amount of impact with few words instead of 1.5-3k chapters.**

 **Stop sending in guest reviews whoever you are demanding full chapter lengths or pout that they're too short. I CAN and I WILL make them just 100 words per chapter and then whoever you anon person or people are pouting and demanding the length to be longer... Better hope no-one finds out who ye are cause I'm pretty sure my regular readers will riot..**

 **For those of you happy about this fic and all the emotional heave that is flash fire I apologise for this rant instead of a chapter and will hand out torches if need be.**


	48. Chapter 47

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Seven**

"Is Carlisle still in Forks?" Garrett asked as he turned back to the Denali's completely missing the sudden jolt of surprise from his mate. He wasn't going to ask her of her plans or what caused that look. He wanted to be surprised.

"Forks? As in Forks, Washington?" Bella asked sharply, she knew that name, that town. It was Charles's hometown and the same town that she had found him years ago.

Eleazar flickered his gaze from one vampire to another before nodding. "Yes, they moved there about two years ago. Edward and Alice just graduated this passing year and if they follow their usual pattern then they will arrive back here or move to another location."

Garrett turned back to Sabel with a frown, blinking when her eyes clouded over and her face set back into the mask he was so glad to see leave. "Do you know this town?"

"Yes, if you excuse me I must return home to make a phone call." She apologised before turning on her foot to head back home, pausing when she heard Garrett shift. "You do not need to come back with me Nomad, stay and speak… bring her back if you want."

The last was said reluctantly and through clenched teeth but it was still an offer, an offer that seemed to make Garrett swell with pride and glance at Kate who was stunned for she knew that the offer was meant for her. Topaz eyes met burnt orange in question.

"I wanted her to meet you, that is why she came and that… she has reasons to help," Was his only explanation.

Kate nodded slowly understanding that what Garrett knew only he was to know and that whatever it was would not be pulled from his lips. "Does she know you are her mate? I see no mating mark."

Garrett held back the growl as he saw Irena and Tanya balk, their noses scrunching with the familiar tell-tale of disgust as they snapped their gaze to the spot where his mate retreated in. It was a hard thing to swallow, his instincts flaring up to protect her even if she didn't need it.

"She knows, has known since you turned up into the field. You know that the Mark needs not to be done right away, she is not ready and neither am I. Now we have things to discuss." He growled out lowly, swallowing the venom that welled up in his throat along with the anger. Now was not the time.

* * *

 **Author Note: I felt bad about the author note and not being a chapter, so here is a chapter or two... don't forget to review.**


	49. Chapter 48

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Eight**

Bella ran and didn't stop until she was in her bedroom, the mobile device she made sure to keep charged and updated in her hand and Charlie's number dialled. This was no coincidence, none at all that her brother was near her progeny. Even if it was unintended it seemed the fates had stepped in and made sure that her own path was altered.

" _Mistress?"_ Charlie's voice floated over the line in confusion.

"Charles, you know you needn't to call me that anymore." Was the first thing out of her mouth, earning a laugh that always took her by surprise.

 _"I know but it has been many years since I heard from you En. The last time you contacted me was to inform me you were alive, some… this is to do about the Cullen's doesn't it?"_ He asked seriously, all teasing gone from his voice and replaced with tenor of her lieutenant.

She couldn't help but sigh. "Yes… Pe— _Peter…_ I found my mate."

There was a sharp inhale over the line and she couldn't help but smirk as she envisioned the shock upon his weathered face. "But that's not… He's friends with Peter and Charlotte… with Jasper. The Captain called to ask for aid and I was with him. One of them is a manipulator Charles and has my brother under their thrall."

 _"I had suspected when I ran into them in town when they moved in. I'm chief of police for this life and it was my duty to welcome them. What do you want me to do? I know it's serious if you are calling me as you would not… you would not risk exposure and your coven for something so little. I knew the moment Edward Cullen wed a human that something was coming and this confirms it."_ He explained and Bella couldn't help but clench her eyes shut, she had forgotten how perceptive he is.

"I need you to call Fredrik and Oliver, tell them that they need to be near you just in case. Tell them that I am sorry for dragging them into the possibility of another war and if they wish to stay out of it then I will not begrudge them. I just need someone I can trust to have at my side to protect my coven and my mate if need be." It was barely above a whisper but the silence on the other end alerted her that Charlie understood what she was saying.

 _"You're going to come if they need aid, bringing Enyo back from the dead."_ It wasn't a question but an astonished statement. _"I will do as you ask Mistress and you know that I and my venom brothers will stand by you and yours till we are but ashes."_

"I know Charles… thank you."

With that, she hung up.

* * *

 **Author Note: ... and another... don't forget to review.**


	50. Chapter 49

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Nine**

She waited in front of her home for her mate and the succubus and had been here the moment their footsteps reached her ears and for their sparks to flicker under her shield. Oh how she wanted to tear the blonde to pieces but she wouldn't, she couldn't do that to her mate no matter how much she desired it.

He invoked many feelings in her, feelings she had thought lost to the testament to time and bloodshed. Yet she felt joy, desire, confusion, jealousy… she felt human again after years of being a monster.

She would do this for him.

"You do not need to slow." She informed as they began to drop in pace, sighing as they continued to do so until they were walking out of the tree lines. She was pleased and surprised to see that her mate was two feet away from the succubus unlike standing side by side when she first saw them together.

"Thank you for inviting me, I know it is hard on you." Kate greeted politely, bowing her head in shock and earning a cocked brow in return.

Sabel stared back at her, the only sign of emotion was the cocked brow. "Yes, it is hard on me when I know what you are and know you are unclaimed. My mate has informed me that you and he were never _that_ close and I believe him, so I will fight my instincts to rip and burn you for him. He said that I would like you, we shall see."

Garrett let out a silent exhale, his shoulders relaxing from their tense position while following her into the house. He didn't expect that, he expected growls and threats… some form of attack but… he felt guilty now as he realised that he expected the worse from her, yet he knew that she had brilliant restraint and control over her beast.

"I forgive you if that will help." Sabel whispered taking him off-guard, her eyes downcast and voice soft. "A day will not change a lifetime of knowledge."

"Still, I should not have…" His eyes widened as his mate laid her finger upon his lips gently to quiet him.

Sabel held back the shudder that threatened to run down her spine as the spark from touching his lips burned up her arms, hotter than any fire she had produced… yet it comforted her, soothed her. She shifted her hand, running her finger up from his lips and over her cheekbone until her hand rested at the base of his jaw and against his neck.

"And I _understand…_ now… let it be." She stressed before dropping her hand and turning around to face the succubus who was watching them with a fond smile and glittering gold eyes.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

 **Author Note: ... where the hell did that little fluffy bit come from?**


	51. Chapter 50

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty**

The sharp sudden shriek of a phone had Fredrick pausing, his eyes flying from the one that rested on the table in confusion until he realised it was the _other_ phone that always sat in the draw in Oliver's study. The phone that they've had since they were invented, only upgraded when the old one got outdated and permanently charged.

It was the phone Charles gave them.

"Charles?" He answered worried, they've never had the need to call him or vice versa. Not really needing to talk to their coven brother since the death if their leader.

" _Fredrik, is Oliver with you?"_ Charles asked gruffly over the line, but something else seems to linger in his tone and it had Fredrik instantly on edge.

"No, Oliver is currently at work, what's happened?"

A slow drawn out sigh echoed through the line. _"You and Oliver need to relocate to Forks Washington, Seattle or Port Angeles pronto."_

Annoyance bubbled in Fredrik's chest. "We've made a life here in Wyoming, Charles. We can't just pack up and move to where you tell us, you're not our leader."

 _"I am not the one ordering you to Fredrik."_ Charles snapped. " _I got a call from our Mistress, she has asked for you and Oliver to be close to her brother. A war is coming and his adoptive coven is in the centre of it."_

"Enyo is dead." The words were a bitter taste on his tongue.

 _"No, she is not."_ It was said slow, hesitant and Fredrik felt his chest clench and breath hitch.

"What…" Fredrik managed to choke out, his legs giving out from him and sending him back into the chair.

" _I've known for a long time that Enyo lived still, she was looking for all of us. I spoke to her a while back and told her where you and Oliver were; she must have seen you and left you to your peaceful life like she did for her brother."_ Charles explained.

Fredrik felt the confusion and anger burn and bubble up. "How long have you known?"

 _"I've known since you gave me the letter."_ It was said steadily. " _She told me her plans when I saw her last and the reasons why. Look Fredrik, I know you have a life there but… Enyo called and she trusts us to watch her back."_

A deep sigh. "I know, we owe her too much. I'll speak to Oliver tonight and when we decide I'll call. Do you know when everything is to happen?"

" _No, but the situation must be worsening for Enyo to call me and let everyone know that she's no longer dead."_ Charles explained with a growl. _"I'm in the same town as the Major and his adoptive coven mate has married a human, she knows the truth of our existence and if that's the case…"_

"The _Italian Kings_ know." He hissed out roughly, dragging his fingers through his hair. "Is it just them?"

 _"No but I don't know what else it is. I have to go, call me when you have figured out the details."_ He explained.

"I will _Dolos."_ Fredrik teased, smirking at Charles's growl at the name. "Goodbye."

 _"Goodbye Phobos."_

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay so Fredrik is - Phobos 'Fear' and Oliver is** **Deimos** **\- 'Dread'. Phobos and Deimos are the 'children' of Ares but i made them Enyo's 'Children'. Charlie is Dolos** **is the spirit of trickery and guile. He is also a master at cunning deception, craftiness, and treachery. It works with his gift.**


	52. Chapter 51

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-One**

Fredrik waited, his mate would be nearly home and then… then he would have to rip his life up and apart once more. He eyed the half packed house and covered furniture. They would be back if they didn't die but things still needed to be packed so they could just pack and take to their new place.

He found three places two in Port Angeles and one in Seattle; he'd wait to see what Oliver thought of the places before he purchased them.

"Fucking damn it." He muttered viciously before huffing and running his fingers through his dark hair.

Their Mistress was alive. They didn't know how but Oliver had seen her being torn apart, she let Miguel use his gift and they had seen what his gift could do, even if Enyo was practically indestructible.

He let another growl escape his lips as he eyed the letter on the kitchen table, the very one that their Mistress had given them. It was a simple goodbye, that they were free and to never come back to the south, to keep an eye on her other coven if they could and Charles.

"Mon cœur?" Oliver gasped out as he eyed the half packed house and his mate staring brokenly at the table. Fear nearly crippled him and it took all his power not to stagger forward and beg for him to stay, not until he found out what was going on.

"Charles called." Fredrik explained still staring down at the letter. "We must relocate to Seattle or Port Angeles immediately."

Relief hit Oliver fast that his legs shook and his briefcase fell to the floor with a thud as he let it go. "We can't just leave! It's nearly the end of the school year!"

"Enyo is alive." He told his mate bluntly, jerking forward as Oliver staggered back in shock. "I don't know all the details but Charles does. A war is coming, Enyo has called us and we cannot not go mon moitié."

Oliver nodded from his place in his mates arms. "I'll call work tell them that we have a family emergency and we don't know when we'll be back. We'll finish packing and then figure out where to go from there."

"I have three places for you to pick from, I'll buy it and we can drive there. Charles is waiting for our call for the details and we can meet him in Forks once settled." Fredrik explained while letting his arms drop so he could gather the print outs of the places and handed them to his mate.

Taking a quick glance over them he picked the house that was on the edge of Port Angeles, closer to Forks. It was a nice two story home that was close to the town but far enough away that no one will bother them.

"This one. I'll let you deal with that and I'll go wash up and call work."

* * *

 **Author Note: Merry Christmas eve guys!**


	53. Chapter 52

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Two**

Sabel didn't know whether she needed to beat her head against the wall or cry. Her mate said that she and the succubus would get along and… he was surprisingly right. She liked the woman's whit and sarcastic dry humour.

The downside is that she reminded her too much of Jasper and Peter that it made her uneasy.

"I can understand why you smell electric." She hummed as she eyed the sparks that arced off Kate's open hands.

Kate felt her brows rise in surprise. "You can smell my power?"

"Yes, I was trained by my mistress to keep an eye out on those who will be a gifted vampire or who was gifted once turned. I've come across those who have electrokinesis of some kind and each one smells like you, but your stronger as you are old in our world and have had longer to train it." She explained with a shrug, taking Garrett and Kate by surprise.

"We… did not know that a regular vampire could do this." Kate says slowly. "Well, a vampire who doesn't have the ability to sense others like Eleazar."

"But…" Sabel trailed off, her brows pulling down into a frown as she turned to look at her mate. "You know Peter and Jasper… They're trained to have the same skill sets as I do."

When she realised what she just said and who she said it in front of… he stomach dropped and panic flared within her. Her mate knew who she was yes, but the succubus didn't and she didn't really trust the woman… not with something like this. But there was no going back now, not with just telling her but she set the ball rolling so to speak and sooner or later she along with her coven will find out who she truly was.

"You know The Whitlock's?" Kate asked with surprise and even though Jasper was a 'Hale' and part of the Cullen Coven, he was the leader of the Whitlock Coven and to her will always be a Whitlock. "How? Where you part of the army in the south? Did you train them or be trained by them?"

Garrett shot his mate a look before slowly and with a cringe placed a hand upon Kate's shoulder, he knew how he took the reveal and he was ready for how Kate would react when Sabel told her.

"You could say something like that. I was trained with them; Jasper's maker is my maker." Sabel said slowly, making sure to keep her body relaxed and as nonthreatening as possible. "You could say that Jasper and I are twins as well and it would be correct."

"Twins? But Jasper's sist…" Kate trailed off, her eyes going wide as she watched the woman before her raise her hand and within the palm was a flickering ember of fire. "Enyo…"

* * *

 **Author Note: Oh god, I don't even know anymore...**


	54. Chapter 53

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Three**

She expected fear, maybe an attempt of power but this…this was not expected. Kate didn't flee nor did she attempt to use her power in anyway.

"I am surprised…" She trailed off slowly, eyeing the awed vampire before her. "I usually get one or two reactions, but awe? Awe is never one of them."

Kate shook off the awe and cocked her brow at the legend before her. "Why would I be terrified? I've never seen your beast up close and personal, your scars don't bother me because I've been desensitized to scars thanks to Jasper and a few others. I know you could kill me but you won't, so I have no fear of you unless one of these things changes."

 _Well… "_ I think you and I will get along then." Bella admitted. "But don't expect me to be like every other vampire or woman. I've lived alone for these past few decades and before that all I knew was war."

"I can respect this, I also understand. My vampiric life may not have had war but I have seen violence, I have seen and done unspeakable things. After all it is I and my sisters who started the Succubi Legends." Kate explained with a grin.

Golden eyes met burnt orange as everything began to click together. "That's why you were terrified the other day, she told you who she was and you took flight."

Garrett grimaced before standing and began to unbuckle his belt, neither woman stopped him. Kate understood and though Bella wanted to snarl and tell him to stop she held her beast at bay and let her eyes roam over the mottled flesh.

 _No wonder he ran…_ She knew the familiar burn marks of her fire; they seemed to mark a vampire differently than regular fire. She could see how close they were to reaching the open wound only a few inches above where her fire licked at his flesh and everything within her recoiled at how close she was from killing her mate.

Garrett watched as his mate's face dropped and then blanked, no emotion to show but he could see the utter horror and devastation in her eyes as she stared at the burn marks on his leg. "I needed you to understand why I ran. You told me and all I could see was war and felt the fire on my leg once again."

Bella raised her hand to touch it before letting it fall back down and curl into a fist, she wouldn't touch it and she had no right to yet. Not yet. Skies above, how many more people she has known and come to care for carry her flames kiss upon their skin? How many more will she hurt?

* * *

 **Author Note: You asked and you shall receive!**


	55. Chapter 54

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Four**

Demetri flicked the butt of his cigarette to the ground with distaste, his red eyes scanning over the coven bored.

"My _Masters_ will be severely disappointed to hear the human still is _human."_ He informed them.

He was furious, he didn't wish to be in this part of the world once again because of this _coven._ But alas, he found himself with Felix, the twins and his mate to check up on them. The helped with the newborns, they were warned in Volterra to have her changed by now but it seems that Carlisle indeed think himself above the law.

Carlisle shifted slightly, his nervousness noticeable by all. "She was to be changed at the end of this year, she wished to spend one more year with her brothers and parents."

Jade snorted, pushing off the tree with her hip and stood next to her mate. "You were given a year, a _year_ and a _half_ ago. This is just so beyond idiotic that it's _insulting_."

"You're out of chances. If she is not turned within the month our masters will come and it will not be the punishment you expect." Jane piped up, a near malicious glee glinting in her eyes. "You are not above the law and my master is done giving you favours."

Red eyes locked onto the so called God of War. "If I were you _Major,_ I would rethink your loyalties for their _mistake_ has cost you your own life. You were given a warning when you escaped the wars, they brought doom down upon your head."

Jasper clenched his jaw in understanding, giving the tracker a sharp nod while ignoring his adoptive family. He would have to deal with this fuck up and he'll take his punishment without bringing down the wrath of the Italian kings on his coven.

"I understand."

"I don't think you do." Jade spat out, fire dancing in her dark gaze. "It is not the King's Wrath we will be fearing if you die."

" _Kardia mou,_ not here." Demetri warned before taking a step forward and casting the supposed coven leader a fleeting look before facing the vampire who was the supposed mate of the human. "Change her or the next we meet will be the death sentence for you and yours."

He let that sit for a moment longer, his eyes locking into the frightened human before he turned his back on them in dismissal. "Move out."

* * *

 **Author Note: You all know who I wrote this for haha... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	56. Chapter 55

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Five**

When Demetri sensed they were far enough away he came to a stop and pierced the twins with a look. "Report back to the masters, I sensed that the Cullen Coven won't keep to their word."

Jane hummed and eyed the direction they came from; she too sensed that Carlisle Cullen had lied to their face. Yet she did not wished to return to her Masters without Demetri, Jade and Felix as it was not part of their orders. Yet though she was high ranking in the guard, Demetri was older and the highest ranking of them all.

"The Masters will not be pleased." She replied, her eyes roaming over the others. "But they will be even more displeased if they do not follow through and _try_ to run."

Jade snorted, her nail dragging roughly over her lips. "Then they're idiots if they try, but from side effects I've seen their current diet it makes me want to buy them crayons, pat them on their head and coo. I only coo for two fucking things, my mate and fucked up individuals and their stupidity."

"Thankfully only two covens munch on animals and the second are slightly more tolerable, keep to themselves in the wilderness of Alaska," Alec hummed.

"Ah, Eleazar yes, a pity to that." Jane chuckled before turning her eyes back upon Demetri. "We will go, expect a call for new orders."

It did not take long for the Witch Twins to leave, leaving behind the three that voted to stay behind. Felix chuckled as he threw back the hood of his cloak and rolled his shoulders. "Hopefully they'll be ordered to stay in Volterra."

"I doubt it; our luck has known to disappear on most days." Demetri replied before turning his eyes upon his mate. "Enyo is assumed dead, she wishes to keep it that way _Kardia mou."_

"I know, I know." Jade sighed harshly while shaking her head.

Felix grunted. "She's right though, if the _Major_ did die and we were a part of it…"

Demetri didn't really want to think on that.

* * *

 **Author Note: Right... to address things first... Sabel, Isa and Bella are nicknames for Isabella... Enyo is Bella... please stop pointing out the name changes when it's the same person if it bothers you.. tough I'm not gonna stop switching. Harsh yes, but supplement it with bella in your head as you read.**


	57. Chapter 56

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Six**

Charles cocked his head to the side as the sound of footsteps reached his ears, oh he heard them coming of course from a mile away but he wasn't too sure if they were coming here or passing on buy.

"The door is open." He muttered, flicking the paper up before him once again.

"Kickass!" A feminine voice stated.

He was up in a flash a snarl tearing from his lips, not letting the sudden unexpected shift of the female take him off guard as she used his power. He expected Fredrik and Oliver not three of the Volturi. How did they find him? He could shift away his scent.

"Honour, duty, valour," Demetri rumbled, stepping forward.

His coiled body snapped straight as the words rolled off the speakers tongue with ease. Charles knew those words and knew the rest; it was what was uttered by them all: Enyo, Fredrik and Oliver. It was a Whitlock Code, an ode.

"United we stand, united we conquer…" He replied slowly, suspiciously. "How do _you_ know those words and the meaning?"

"Enyo… is a friend." Now those words rolled off Demetri's tongue oddly, it was not something that one usually uttered in a statement.

Charles scoffed and raised his brow sceptical. "You don't sound so sure of that, nor would I believe she friend a Volturi Guard. Not with her past."

"Well she's not a friend perse." Felix hummed. "Nor are we Volturi Guards, you of all should know that looks can be deceiving Phobos."

"Say that I believe you, why are you here and how did you find me?" He asked, folding his arms.

Demetri sighed and removed the cloak in a careful movement before rolling up his sleeves carefully, revealing the marred skin. He pointed to a particular scar at his wrist bone, one that shone out above the rest as it was newer and more viciously bitten. It was also a scar that Charles had seen, one that he and his Venom Brothers carried.

 _'This scar in this placement, my Warriors means that I trust you; trust whoever has it and you should too. It's not lightly given nor known outside those who know I do it. Only my coven members and you three have it.'_

When he saw that the soldier before him believe his words did Demetri continue. "I've met you once before, long time ago. I'm a Tracker, _the Tracker_ and all I need is eye contact and you're forever trapped in my mind… you cannot hide from me."

"And to answer your question, we're here about the Cullen's."

* * *

 **Author Note:Don't forget to review the last chapter! Gotta break 1000 and we're so close!**


	58. Chapter 57

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Charlie rolled his eyes and sighed. "Of course you are."

"As Volturi Guards we're here about the Cullen's," Demetri corrected, shooting Felix a look. "As friends of Enyo, we're here to make sure the Major isn't killed."

"That is good; we'll need all the help. Enyo has asked me to call in Phobos and Deimos." Charles explained before looking at the big one. "I am Dolos, if you want to address me as such be correct in what you call me."

Felix winced and dipped his head in apology, he's heard of them of course all guards have but putting the names to the faces was pretty much a hit and miss. In a span of a second Felix found himself smashed up against the wall, his arm crushed painfully behind his back while nails dug into the hollow of his throat.

"Fredrik stop," Charles sighed harshly, stepping between the tracker as he went to help his friend? Brother? Who knows. "They're friends."

" _Friends?"_ The tone was low and disgusted.

Charles jerked the sleave of the brutes shirt back revealing the bite upon his wrist, letting his venom brother see it. "Yes, _friends."_

Fredrik hissed before letting the Volturi scum go and stepping back, his lips pulled back in distaste. "Volturi?"

"We are not Volturi, merely spies hidden amongst the ranks. I've spend eight hundred years gaining rank to be trusted for my own Masters." Demetri sighed, rubbing his temple in annoyance. "Felix was changed in the wars a long time ago and my mate was a…"

"I was a mistake on a feuding covens fuck up, they changed me but didn't supply enough venom to actually complete the change." Jade supplied, watching as the two soldiers bared their teeth in disgust. "Demetri was sent to _fix_ the problem and found me."

Charles hummed, breaking the tensed silence before locking his eyes once more on his Venom Brother. "Where is Oliver?"

Fredrik grinned wickedly. "Watching."

* * *

 **Author Note: Maybe... maybe... I might just have Garrett and Bella mate? Who knows...**


	59. Chapter 58

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Jasper raged trying to shake the haze from his mind once more, to break free of the bastard's manipulation. Snarls and roars echoed in his head as he stared down the bastard before him but unable to move.

 _You fucker! When I escape from this hold you will fill my wrath!_

So much was sacrificed for him to be free and the bastard he had to call _brother_ destroyed that years ago. He went from one Manipulator to another. Keeping him chained beneath a fog, forcing his will over his own. Years. It took him years to realise what had happened when he noticed that he had not seen his brother and sister for a long time.

That he had not been able to escape to search once again.

 _RELEASE ME!_

"Now, now Jasper." Edward tsked, waving his finger before my face while his free hand clamped tightly down on my wrist. " _You will not fight us on this. You will help protect this family and get us closer to our goals."_

His mind began to fog once more and the Major rattled tiredly against the built walls, raging to be released. But the golden child of the Cullen Coven had made sure that Jasper kept him in place until he was needed.

His struggles slowed, his anger leaving him as Edward's unknown gift of manipulation washed over him strongly, made worse by his empathy. Shaking his arm as Edward let it go before standing straighter, back into the stance of Jasper Hale, the good black sheep of the Cullen Coven.

He hated Jasper Hale with a passion.

 _You will rue the day…_ Jasper thought as he felt his body relax. _You will burn…_

Edward simply smirked. "That day will not come for a time yet, nothing can stop my power, no one can sense it besides you. Even Alice and she _knows_ about it."

Another name being marked on his list.

 _Bastard…_

* * *

 **Author Note: OOOOO... So I lied... no loving yet...**


	60. Chapter 59

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine**

She hit the ground running, her feet kicking up the forest floor and the snow in her wake as she weaved through the trees after her prey.

He was smart she gave him that, weaving his scent over and over, in circles and through water. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed by his fleeing tactics but she knew that he couldn't hide from her for long.

The sound of feet crunching on the tree branches behind her had her grinning wickedly, she cast a look around but kept her hearing attuned to her prey that was going to play predator.

She loved this game and it always ended in her favour.

A whisper of denim over bark, bare toes curling into the tree limb as her prey coiled to strike. She hadn't felt this exhilarated since she was still a young girl sneaking out with Jasper to catch fireflies and sneak a sip of moonshine their pa made.

With a twist she caught the flying body, letting the velocity flip them so she could pin her prey into the soft snow.

Ruby red eyes sparkled from beneath earth coloured hair, she couldn't get enough. They no longer burned a putrid orange that should not exist in the first place, nor did they shine with the malice or fear she was oh so accustomed too with others of her kind.

Her hands rested comfortably across his bare chest, her fingers trailing down the scar mottled skin and over toned muscle. A fire of a different kind ignited deep within, flashing across her skin like wildfire; hot and untameable.

"It seems you caught me my Warrior Goddess," Garett purred. "Now what will you do to me?"

Sabel cast her mate a wicked grin, pressing her forehead against his, her lips ghosting over his own. "Everything."

* * *

 **Author Note:ooooo OOOOOOO! Time Skip *evil cackles***


	61. Chapter 60

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty**

Garrett purred softly as he propped up on one elbow, his free hand trailing down the scars on his mate's face and neck, pausing at the brand new scar, a beacon to all vampires that the woman below him was _his_.

A soft fond smile touched her lips. "It is a scar I will wear proudly."

"Just like the one upon my neck and upon my wrist that I will as well." He hummed, a gentle smile reflecting her own.

He was claimed.

He was _hers._

It took a month and two weeks for him to break through all her walls, to show and prove that he wasn't afraid of her anymore. It had changed drastically after that afternoon with Kate, telling the Succubus her name while he showed her, her fires scars upon his leg.

They grew close, shared things that had not been uttered out loud for centuries.

It had been her move first, the game her idea and it took him by surprise that beyond everything she was shy with how she looked because of the wars, of her punishments and the results they caused.

Even now, laid bare beneath him mottled in scars she was beautiful.

Oh how he adored her and in time he knew that he would someday love her, it was hard not to.

Not with the way she looked at him as if he was the brightest star in the sky, the way she smiled so soft, so open and only for him. She had seen her, the true her. _Isabella Whitlock_ was a sweet, cunning girl with a mischievous spark.

Even years after everything, her death, her torture and the things she has witnessed and done… Isabella did not break; she merely bent by the weight like a snow laden branch refusing to give. He admired that strength, the devotion to her family and even the darkest of her.

Without Enyo, his Isabella would have broken for this he knew to be true… But without Isabella, Enyo would have burned the world to the ground and he would never have found her.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asks a twinkle in her eyes, her hand brushing against his bare chest.

"You."

* * *

 **Author Note: A little bit of fluff, I had to give them some good before I brought all the hell looming down upon them.**


	62. Chapter 61

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-One**

Demetri hummed as he cast his mind's eye out over the Cullen's, frowning at what he saw. Instead of them being all together, they had split, two were hunting deep in the forest… the human was on the reservation, an unusual thing as he was told that the Shifters did not get along with the Coven.

The Seer was in Seattle and…

His body straightened, the cigarette crunching under his boot as he focused on the Mind Reader.

He was not where he was supposed to be.

Calculations formed in his mind, distance and travel speed. He was on a flight and not running. Two hours, three at most till he landed, that gave Demetri the rough idea of where the mind reader was going and the area that was near the cities. Albuquerque or San Antonio, better chance for Albuquerque.

"And I had thought they couldn't get any more idiotic," He growled low in his throat, he detested being proved wrong.

Now he was in a rock and a hard place.

"What is the matter?" Charles asked, stepping out the back door still in full uniform.

"Cullen."

Charles snorted. "Yes, I figured but which one?"

"The Mind Reader. We both need to make a call." Demetri explained, eyes turning to the Dolos. "He's heading south and will be in Albuquerque within two hours."

At that Charles jerked, his eyes popping open and heart dropping. He knew where Maria's lands ended, the last battle, the battle Enyo told him to escape in was for El Paso. No, he couldn't be that suicidal…

"Ring her." Demetri ordered. "I have to ring the Kings when it is confirmed, if he did in fact go where we hope he did not."

May the Gods have mercy on them if he did.

* * *

 **Author Note: *face palm* Yes... yes... I** ** _had_** **to.**


	63. Chapter 62

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Two**

Alice ran her hands along the soft cashmere dress before freezing, her eyes glazing over as she was shoved back into a vision.

Edward was before her, a small carry on in his hands as he cast his eyes south.

City turning into sandy landscapes, small towns, greenery and cars speeding pass as he ran.

Screams, terrible screams with the stench of decay and venom.

Black eyes peered out from the shadows, glinting with a hunger she hasn't seen before.

" _I've come to speak with your Mistress, I have… need of her help." Edward states; cocking his head to the side. "Yes there is something to entice you."_

 _Gleaming red eyes flashed, a woman with raven black hair and blood stained lips steps out. "A gifted, tell me Mind Reader, what is it that will_ entice me?"

 _Edward chucked a stack of pictures onto the sandy landscape, they gleamed in the dying light. Images of Jasper, of Alice and Jasper, of Jasper with the Cullen's stared up at her._

 _"This is impossible, the Major is dead." Maria snarled furious causing Edward to cock his head to the side. He could see clearly the memory of it happening…_

Alice gasped as she jerked out from the vision violently before being shoved into another.

 _Forks was on fire, vampires… newborns, Covens and the Volturi raged across the burning landscape._

 _The body parts of the Coven she called her own, that she manipulated lay scattered at her feet, Edward's head resting on the top with wide eyes. Hot scorching hands curled around her throat and she flailed, trying to break free of the grasp._

 _"You shouldn't have taken him… you shouldn't have manipulated him and your mate shouldn't have gone to that bitch…" A voice hissed darkly in her ears, teeth nibbling at the shell of it._

 _Fire licked up her arms and legs, her body stiffening as something unseeing closed around her._

A scream tore from her lips as fire engulfed her whole, a sob tearing from her lips as she watched her plans burn to ashes.

 _Edward what have you done!_

* * *

 **Author Note: *evil cackles***

 **Don't forget to review!**


	64. Chapter 63

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Three**

Oliver didn't know what he did in his past life to deserve this but he knew that whatever it was… it had to be bad, beyond redeeming.

For there had to be no other explanation for Fate to be so cruel. He and his mate just wanted peace, they had peace for a while but now the other shoe had dropped and he found himself in the south once more.

The stench of death hung heavily on the outskirts of El Paso, posters plastered on every board for missing people that he's had to wonder why the Volturi have not stepped in. There were too many unsolved murders and missing persons that it _had_ to be noticed by now.

It also wasn't hard to pick up the trails of newborns and the Mind Reader, following them was a bit of a difficulty. He was glad for the invention of scent away, that had helped him hide his scent from the Newborns and the bitch who created them.

 _I should not be here…_ He thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes.

Oliver knew that what he was seeing was all he needed to confirm the Trackers gift. The mind reader was here and brought proof of the Major and the Captain with him.

A low growl escaped his lips as he pulled out his phone and typed Yes before vacating his perch. He needed to get back, all proof was needed and his Mistress's hard work destroyed.

 _Enyo…_ that was going to be another problem.

Oliver didn't know whether to be pissed off that she did that to them or be glad she was alive. Fair enough that he and his mate suffers greatly under her and by her own hands, it didn't matter. She was family, their creator and coven leader.

He wasn't going to destroy what little trust or emotion she had towards them because of anger.

 _Come home. -F_

* * *

 **Author Note: *louder evil cackles***

 **Don't forget to review!**


	65. Chapter 64

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Four**

Alice ran into the house sobbing, all her plans were ruined and death was upon them because Edward was stupid and impatient enough to go south and seek help from Maria.

The fool thought he could Manipulate a Manipulator but Maria surpassed his own offhanded gift.

"Alice what's happened?" Esme asks concerned before calling for Carlisle.

"Alice you need to tell us what's happened," Carlisle soothed while the others joined them in the lounge. "What did you see?"

All her plans… wasted…

A wave of calm washed over her, settling her sobs and rages roared to the surface as she shook herself free.

"Death... I saw death… war… Volturi… Edward." She choked out as her mind whirred with visions and plans.

If that bastard wanted to throw her under the bus, destroy all her hard work and everything she has done then she will do that too. She told him to never use his gift on her but obviously he had done so.

"What is it? What's happened to Edward?" Angela asks spiking the agitation.

Alice tore her eyes from the floor and stared at them all. "He went to El Paso."

The reaction was instant, only one knew who resided there and she knew that Jasper's reaction would be violent, under the influence of Edward's power or not.

Though it didn't look like it Jasper raged, fear and fury rolling off him in a continuous wave.

"What's in El Paso? Jas?" Emmett asked his stoic face brother. "What does she mean?"

"Maria. The last territory we know of her taking was Maria."Jasper stated with flat black eyes, both of his consciousnesses shook the cage bars. "Edward went to Maria."

No-one wanted to believe it, how could Edward do that to them, to Jasper?

"What do we do, do the Volturi know?" Emmett asked again while he followed his fuming wife with his eyes as she stormed from the room.

Alice nodded. "They know, they're coming. Edward broke a law, first with Angela and now Maria."

"We need to call in reinforcements." Jasper stated while dialling the familiar number of his brother. A war was coming.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, so Alice wanted to be Queen and Edward wanted to be a god but he didn't want to wait for Alice's long time plan. She didn't want to involve Maria cause she knew they'd die, she wanted to keep Puppet Jasper and Edward was stupid enough to not take Jasper's experience and Alice's visions and tried to manipulate Maria, he just doesn't know it hasn't work.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	66. Chapter 65

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-five**

Peter stared out over the mountain pass but his mind was not on the scene before him but the phone that rested on the foot of the lawn chair. He didn't know why he had come out to the very same spot that shattered their world or why he brought out his phone with him.

Just that it needed to be done.

His _gift_ wouldn't give him any answers and it hasn't since he saw the fire.

It was still ever present in his mind's eye, a burning wall that cracked over and muffled the voices beyond it. He didn't know what it could mean, his gift one of those voices that the fire drowned out but it brought an ominous feeling.

 _'You better call the police, call the coroner, call up your priest, have him warn ya. Walk in no peace when I find that fool'_

"Major?" He greeted in surprise as he answered the call, it had been a very long time since Jasper had called them personally.

 _"Peter… I know we haven't spoken in a while but I need you and Charlotte to come to Forks."_ Jasper drawled stiffly, the tone setting the hairs on the back of Peter's neck rising.

"Who? Who started it?" He managed to get out, the fire burning brighter in his mind's eye.

Screams— _oh the screams_ he could hear, the roar of agony and hate, it was the war cry of death.

Jasper sighed harshly over the phone. " _Edward. He went to Maria, she knows we're alive."_

The fire roared in fury, burning brighter and hotter than it had moments before, screams of people he knew echoed and herald the stench of burning venom and death. Trees, flickered and burst to ash, snow melted as fire scorched the earth… Garrett screaming… Newborns and Volturi…

The information came and went just as fast, a war had been declared, a line had been crossed and Death had been awakened.

"We'll be there. I called a few of our allies a few months ago when I got a feeling of war… I'll call them on my way to you… Edward… he." He couldn't really form the words as his body screamed at him, his tongue refusing to even form them.

 _"He set Isa's sacrifice up in flames. I know and he will feel our wrath. See you soon Captain."_

Peter stared at the now dark phone with a sad frown. It was not their wrath that Edward had to worry about and that's what terrified him because he didn't know whose they had to fear. 

* * *

**Author Note: *evil cackle***


	67. Chapter 66

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Six**

Garrett smiled as he pulled Sabel close to him, still deep in conversation with Eleazar, it was a rare occasion that she agreed to visit the Denali home with him. They didn't know who was surprised the most by the genuine friendliness towards the old Volturi guard. Kate, Garrett or even Sabel herself.

But Sabel did indeed get along quite well with him, their conversations always about the ability to sense gifts or even history and culture. Sometimes they reverted to Spanish, amusing Carmen greatly.

At the shrill chime of the phone, Sabel paused and blinked in surprise, completely forgetting she had it on her person. "Excuse me."

"She's more relaxed around us now," Carmen stated with a smile.

Garrett chuckled and cast a look to Kate. "She's slowly realising that not everything she touches gets hurt, that not everyone is against her."

Another chime filled the room, followed by another as Garrett's and Eleazar's phones rang. Confusion flickered across Eleazar's while horror and dread drained the colour from Garrett's as he took in Peter's name flashing across the screen.

"Peter?" Oh how he wished his fear didn't lace his greeting.

" _Major is calling in backup."_ Peter explained gruffly.

Garrett's eyes flashed to the open door in dread. "How bad?"

The swallowed growl answered him but it was the words that Peter spoke next had Kate and Garrett both rushing out the door.

" _The Bitch knows… Edward went to Maria… She and the Volturi are coming."_

* * *

 **Author Note: Nearly there! I'm looking forward to the Cullen's finding out about Charlie!**


	68. Chapter 67

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Enyo roared, her flames licking along her body as she melted the snow and scorched the trees and Earth below her in rage.

 _Maria knows… A coven 'mate' ratted them out…_

Fury she had thought long buried rises to the surface. Her hands slamming into the earth sending up debris as she continued to scream and let the flames wash over her.

 _It's the one who has the ability to Manipulate… Oliver saw…_

That _fool!_ If that Mind Reader thought he could use his little bit _more_ against a vampire whose talent was Manipulation than he should have never been fucking allowed to live this long.

 _You can't manipulate a Manipulator… not with their own fucking gift…_

"Enyo _enough!"_ Garrett barked, thanking the gods as his mate snapped out of her anger.

He and Kate ran until they came across the beginning of her destruction. The field Now looked as if a war or a bomb had been dropped and in the center rested the fireball that was Enyo.

He and Kate tried their best to get through it, or closer but the heat was scorching to their skin and Garrett wondered how hot her flames could go before shaking it off. He did the only thing he could think of and vowed to apologize to her later for forcing his gift out and on her, he wasn't actually sure it would work due to her shield.

"We can fix this."

Liquid fire eyes snapped up to his own, he was seeing Enyo for the first time and not Sabel. Black all-consuming pools with actual fire flickering in their depths. It was no wonder why everyone feared her more than the Major.

 _A true goddess of war..._

"I will, with their heads on a platter."

* * *

 **Author Note: Nearly there!**


	69. Chapter 68

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Eight**

Charles sighed as he pulled on a pair of jeans and threw a flannel over his chest. If worse comes to worse he can throw off the flannel and let his scars shine bright. He knew that he didn't have the same amount as the Major, Captain and Lieutenant but he would have the most acquired out of the rest.

Fredrik chuckled as he stepped out of the bathroom, his black hair tied back revealing the scars on his neck while the button down he had on had the top three buttons undone. It seemed they had the same idea.

"Oliver?" He asked.

"Downstairs, he's going bare chested," Fredrik explained while waggling his brows at his venom brother.

Oliver's snort could be heard from their spot on the stairs as he stepped into the hall, "I just don't want to ruin my shirt, plus I have less scars than you two."

It was surprisingly and not so surprisingly true. Oliver though had many, had less scars than Fredrik or Charles themselves due to the fact that he was a scout and away from the compound more often than not.

"I'm curious, how did you get your names?" Jade asked from her spot by the door, Demetri and Felix waiting behind her. "I know how Dolos got his name."

They weren't coming to the meeting as they still were under the Volturi command and it would be suspicious of their turncoat status. Suspicious and dangerous for all involved, but time will come when they prove who their loyalties lie with.

Oliver and Charles laughed at a certain memory. Charles was remembering Fredrik's naming while Oliver was remembering his own.

"As you know Enyo is our maker, she was the one who gave us our names." Charlie stated scratching at his chin. "I was changed about ten years before Oliver and Fredrik, my name was given simply when I shifted my looks. Fredrik is… very much like the Major but unable to feel others emotions."

"As you know it's usually fear and hunger you feel when you wake up, when I woke I was terrified. There were screaming people around me, Oliver one of them… Enyo was there of course watching, she took me from the room and to the others training under Charles's watchful eye. It was then my gift was shown." Fredrik explained with a wince.

Charles snorted. "The _calm_ newborns went into chaos, Enyo allowed the gifts around her affect her and she instantly knew what it was."

"She looked me in the eyes and said: I shall name you Phobos, you shall be my fourth," Fredrik uttered, a sombre mood settling over them.

* * *

 **Author Note: *scratches chin* should I mention that Fredrik and Oliver are portrayed by Luke Pasqualino and Tom Burke?**


	70. Chapter 69

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Nine**

"You should be going, I can sense the Whitlock Coven, a few nomads, the… Egyptian coven and others are approaching," Demetri explained, cocking his head to the side. "The Denali Coven is half way here."

The three's postures shifted immediately, no longer were they relaxed or friendly. The three seemed to radiate power, it was magnificent to those who had not seen it before in others; there before them were Enyo's Hands of War.

"Wait, how did you get your name?" This was directed towards Oliver.

"My mate is… scary when calm…" Fredrik trailed off with a sharp smirk as Oliver turned his piercing stare on the three guards. Felix and Jade shuddered at the stare while Demetri smirked in return, he had seen the effect in many men, great men and he too had the natural ability to strike dread with one look.

"We need to go; this is not going to be fun." Charles stated with a grimace, rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension. "I will tell Enyo that you are with us."

Demetri nodded. "She'll know where to find us if she looks, I'd say have fun but I think with what is going to occur when the Major sees your Maker will be… devastating."

The three nodded and bid their goodbye before making their trek towards the Cullen home, weaving in and out of the trees while pushing themselves up into the treetops to confuse the scent. It had been decided the day before that Charles would come in last as he had a reputation in town as the local sheriff, the human sheriff.

The closer they got to the house, the quieter they became, years of training had prepared them for sneak attacks and Enyo made sure they could do it on all terrain. Even after all these years they still practised, singular or in Fredrik's and Oliver's case, together.

They peered out from the treetops and watched as the Major, Captain and Lieutenant greeted the others. How long had Peter called them? Was this all planned that they arrived on the same date, perhaps so they didn't attack one another? Who knows but it was odd.

Oliver kept his eyes trained on the dark haired one that he knew to be Alice thanks to Charles, something about her seemed to rub him the wrong way and he knew that she was the one he had to keep a close eye on until his Mistress came.

"It would be polite to join us." Jasper drawled, his golden eyes flickering up to where they were hiding.

The others looked around confused, slowly becoming unsteady as the silence continued and Jasper kept his eyes on the trees.

Fredrik dropped first, letting a wave of calm wash over the startled vampires mixing with the Majors own calm. Oliver dropped down next to his mate in one swift smooth bound, his body catching a stray sunbeam that caused his scars to shine.

"Fredrik? Oliver?" Charlotte asked surprised, hell they all were. The Whitlock's for a different reason.

"Who else is with you?" Jasper demanded.

Carlisle stepped forward then, placing his hand upon Jasper's shoulders soothingly. "Calm Jasper, I am Carlisle Cullen, the coven leader. I did not know we were expecting anyone else besides one more coven."

Fredrik and Oliver dared not to say a word as they turned their heads back towards Charles, even now he was in charge if Enyo wasn't with them, and waited.

* * *

 **Author Note: Seriously Tom Burke's Athos's stare is quite scary haha... but here... *shoves chapter forward***


	71. Chapter 70

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy**

Everyone watched as another vampire leapt out from the treetops, their flannel shirt billowing behind them as the descended towards the earth and landing in a crouch.

It was a dramatic entrance that was unneeded from the two newcomers point of view but entertaining nevertheless as Charles finally looked up.

It was Emmett who cracked first. "Chief Swan? You're a vampire? No way since when? How, you were human yesterday when you pulled me over on the highway!"

"Since the nineteen hundreds Emmett and my gift allows me more freedom to move than any other vampire.." He replied, shifting his looks from human and back in demonstration before facing Carlisle. "We've come because of our loyalty to our Maker and her Kin."

Carlisle frowned as he eyed the soldiers before them and then to the Whitlocks in confusion. They were part of the wars but he knew but who did they speak of, it can't be Maria.

"He speaks of Enyo the Goddess of War do you not?" Randall asked from his spot next to Mary and the Egyptian Coven.

There were mixed reactions, Enyo's name had spread across the ocean in whispers, she was known by many and had been sought after before she was destroyed. Only a handful that were gathered had actually seen her, the seven that stood only feet apart.

"I am Dolos, my brothers in venom Phobos and Deimos. We come not to help you but to help our Maker's Coven, she made sure they were dead to Maria and your fuck up of a _son_ destroyed it faster than her fire. So here we are, ready to follow Ares." Charlie hissed.

Alice frowned frantically searching the future but all was black, she couldn't see and it frightened and aggravated her. With a silent huff she masked her emotions with love and jealousy. "What is Enyo to you Jazz?"

"Really?" Fredrik snorted. "He's _the_ Major. Not only that he is _Ares_ , God of War."

"Enyo is my sister." Jasper managed to get out through clenched teeth, accepting the calm from his sister's Child as grief flooded him. "She sacrificed her freedom and life for ours and…"

Peter stepped forward, turning his eyes over the gathered vampires. "We do not speak of Enyo often for this reason, we never stopped mourning our sister. I'm glad you came."

The last of the sentence was directed at the three, earning a nod of respect from the three in return.

* * *

 **Author Note: *scratches chin* Is it really bad that I forgot who came to help the Cullen's in BD2? But damn I wanted to do this from Carlisle's perspective somewhat but this... mess happened.**


	72. Chapter 71

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-One**

When the Denali's grew closer to Seattle, Garret and Bella came to a sudden stop.

"We will meet you there," Garrett urged them forward. "We're going to hunt but I do implore you not to mention Sabel until we get there."

"You've both have asked us not to speak of her, now I am, curious to know why. I've let it go but now I want an answer, if it is good we will not speak of it again." Tanya stated firmly, as head of the coven she had to make the hard choices and keeping a secret from her allied coven in the favour of a stranger?

Bella sighed and cast a look over the coven she had grown close to, Kate had been a strange vampire but it gave her hope her sisters would react the same way. Perhaps her bond with them would not make them fearful, they've never seen Enyo only Sabel.

"Jasper is my brother," She stated, letting the words sink in.

She waited for the sudden realisation.

Irena frowned. "Jasper doesn't have a sister besides Rosalie, unless you were turned with him in the wars."

Kate and Garrett shared a look behind Bella's back at the obliviousness of Irena, both amused and worried about how Sabel would take it. Not many knew that Jasper and Sabel were really brother and sister beyond venom after all.

"Jasper is not one to speak of the wars sister; the Whitlock's have every reason to not talk about it and all that come from it." Kate explained with a wince. "Sabel is Enyo, that is why she doesn't want us mentioning her."

* * *

 **Author Note: right had to split this chapter into two haha**

 **Also WHOO HOOO OVER 1000 REVIEWS *throws confetti***


	73. Chapter 72

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-two**

"Enyo? As in…?" Carmen trailed off, her eyes shooting to her mate and back.

Eleazar nodded in understanding, suddenly so many things came to light. Like why he wasn't able to see what her powers were, she was a shield. He saw her use it as a Physical but he knew Enyo was a mental one as well; he's heard stories of mental powers unable to affect her.

But what she was renowned for besides the horror tales was her affinity with fire. He had only met one Fire Starter in his whole life as a vampire and that was when he was working for the Volturi, they saw him as a threat so they took him out. They tore him apart and dropped him in an active volcano after they realised normal fire wouldn't work on him.

"The things you must have seen… how you escaped…" He stated sadly.

Bella nodded. "Miguel debilitated me, tore me apart and scattered me across states. It took me years to reattach myself, that was his punishment but it was worth it to make sure the Vampire world thought I was dead."

"But why?" Tanya asked, she knew the stories and though she was fearful… Sabel had not done a thing to harm them.

"Would you do anything for your coven?" Bella asked, earning a nod. "I tore my brother apart and threw him into a fire, I made my venom brother think I killed his mate and Jasper before throwing him in. I suffered _years_ under Maria's cruel hand to gain her the territory she desired… I killed off my coven in Maria's eyes so she wouldn't use them as leverage but I couldn't leave…"

Her eyes slipped shut as venom burned her eyes, squeezing her mates hand gratefully as he clasped her own. "I couldn't leave and I grew so weary. It is Maria and Miguel who keep the Volturi from interfering with America. If one or the other were taken out then they will come and kill or take those in the war, so I made a deal with Miguel and well… I escaped and my plan worked. I looked for my coven, I found my Progeny's happy, my brother was supposedly _mated_ and _happy_ so I left them be. I stayed dead."

"This is why you don't want us to mention you, is it because you wish to stay 'dead' so to speak or because you don't know how to tell them?" Tanya asked.

"I'm terrified they will hate me for the lies I have done." She admitted. "I need time to gather my courage."

"Then we will not mention you, not yet."

* * *

 **Author Note: and here is two...**


	74. Chapter 73

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Three**

Bella gently laid the poor girl in the grave her Mate had dug. They had found her near death after overdosing on heroin, a note at her side. She wasn't hungry but she drank from the girl and set her free from the torment of the world.

"We can't delay anymore, Sabel." Garrett whispered softly as he watched his mate begin to bury her meal.

"I know. You go back, Peter is probably expecting you." She stated; her body tensed.

"You'll need to come back with me Sabel; I smell like you there is no hiding that." He explained before letting out a shout as he found himself flung back into the river.

He came back up sputtering; spitting the mouthful he got as he glared in the direction his mate was in. She hadn't used her shield on him before and this did solve the scent problem… but that wasn't the point.

"That was not nice my dear!" He shouted, smiling as her laughter echoed back at him. "Fine, I'll go back but you better be there soon!"

Bella appeared at the lake edge, a smile on her face but he could see the worry in her eyes. "I'll be there hidden until I know I'm ready, my shield hides me from everything."

"Alright my Warrior, but you have to face them eventually." He whispered softly as he pulled himself from the river, placing a kiss in her brow.

"I know, I know." She sighed. "Go, I'll be right behind you."

Garrett gave his mate a pointed look before making his way to Forks and towards where he knew Carlisle's home resided. It was going to be a challenge he knew and though he knew that his mate is one of the strongest and fearful vampires known… he knew that she cared deeply for those she deemed worthy.

And if her coven didn't forgive her? Garrett didn't want to know how his mate would handle that pain.

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles***


	75. Chapter 74

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Four**

When Garrett grew closer to where he knew the Cullen home was he stopped and cast a look back the way he came, his eyes flickering over every surface he could for his mate. He was both worried and impressed. He knew she followed, the bond he felt wasn't stretched but yet he could not see nor sense her.

"Garrett, the Denali's said you were coming." Carlisle's voice greeted. "Where is your mate?"

Tearing his eyes away from the trees he turned to his old friend. "She's not too comfortable at this present time with so many vampires, centuries living as a nomad. She decided to wait out here hidden until she was ready."

"Ah yes, that's understandable. We will welcome her when she decides to join us." He replied, his gold eyes scanning the trees. "Come, you are the last to arrive."

Garrett followed Carlisle through the house and couldn't help but frown at the entirely too open spaces and walls of just glass. It always bothered him that they chose to have glass wrapping around their home, it made him feel exposed.

"Garrett, the Denali's said you finally found your mate." Charlotte greeted with a wide smile, her eyes flying past him eagerly to catch a glimpse only frown as no one else followed.

Kate raised her brows at Garrett's grimace. "Why are you wet?"

"She threw me into the river," He grunted back as he took his spot next to her, ignoring the snickers from the Denali's and the three soldiers near the windows. His eyes narrowed as he saw the wide berth that they were given from the others in the room.

"Now that the last is here we can begin," Carlisle spoke up, bringing the attention to him.

"We know why we are here," Tanya spoke up unimpressed.

"Not all of us," a woman stated, her red eyes gleaming as bright as her hair. "You called for aid and we have come, told us that it was troubling and the balance of our kind was in danger."

Carlisle began to correct the statement. "Our secret is not under…"

Charles snorted. "Oh, it is."

All eyes turned to the elder vampire of the three soldiers, not everyone had caught who they were exactly that they were only here for Ares and the loyalty of their creator. The Denali's were the ones who missed the exchange completely.

"You let your coven member manipulate you for centuries, treated him like a god because of his gift, _theyre_ gifts and now you brought the wrath down upon us all. I don't know why I have to keep explaining this. My maker suffered greatly by Maria's hands, she made sure the Major and her coven were _dead_ in Maria's eyes." He snarled, each word becoming more of a growl than words.

"We watched as she surrendered herself to Miguel, I watched as she was torn apart so her family could have some ounce of _peace!"_ Oliver spat out. "And all of that agony is for naught because _you_ let a _child_ dictate your coven, brought war to us and attention from the Volturi… and for fucking what? A _human!"_

* * *

 **Author Note: *cracks knuckles* time to escalate this!**


	76. Chapter 75

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Five**

The last syllable of the word rung in the air heavily, Oliver's eyes were wide as he spat out the word, teeth bared and pointed towards the 'Coven Leader.'

"Is this true?" Siobhan asked. "You called us here because of this?"

Amun stepped forward, his hand tightly curled protectively around Benjamin. "You did not tell us of the Volturi threat when you came to me Carlisle. Nor did you go in depth as to why, now I am to be told that it is because of a human?"

"Not just a human," Jasper explained, jerking his arm free as Alice tried to stop him. "The Volturi has warned Carlisle twice for Angela to be changed and has both each time allowed Edward to put it off. There is something missing in this puzzle."

"What is missing is how exactly no one noticed that Edward had the ability to manipulate people." Kate asked, her eyes never leaving Carlisle's tense frame. "Not only that, how did _she_ not see this coming?"

"He knows how to get around my visions!" Alice cried indigently.

Kate scoffed. "That may be so but you _must_ have seen _something_ over the years."

All the Cullen's eyes snapped to Alice who seemed to fidget, her eyes downcast as she tried to think of an excuse to make, but she knew it was fruitless to deny or lie. Not with Jasper in the room and not with the little red headed child with Liam and Siobhan."

"Alice?" Esme asked hesitantly, a sense of dread pooling in her stomach as her daughter continued to look away.

Oliver let out a low dry laugh. "She knew, she knew what he was doing and didn't care. I just want to know if it was to further your own twisted plans or…"

"SHUT UP!" Alice screamed, her voice cracking in the end with the force. All vampires present winced at the high range but Oliver just stood there with his brow cocked.

"Tell us the truth Alice, did you know?" Rosalie demanded, her eyes staying firmly locked on Jasper as he seemed to stand placidly behind her. A sudden horrible sense of realisation clicked as she saw her 'Twins' eyes dilate and darken but still he remained calm. "Oh god, you knew and you didn't utter a word if he Manipulated Jasper for you!"

Growls tore out of the Whitlock Covens throats while the Denali's blocked every exit the seer could use to escape the questioning. Peter knew the truth, as did Charlotte but they needed for the others to know and realise how manipulative and cunning the bitch was.

" ** _Speak!"_** Garrett ordered, his power echoing around the room.

"Yes." The word was hissed out reluctantly through clenched teeth, all Alice's rage directed at Garrett who forced the words from her mouth.

In the following few seconds after the admittance all hell broke loose, a scream tore from Alice's enraged form as she launched herself at Garrett. Kate jerked trying to stop her while The Cullen's were held back by the other Denali's, their eyes locked on the windows as the Whitlock's jerked forward to attack.

A terrifying snarl drowned out the others followed by shattering glass and in a blink all were still, all were stunned into silence as the debris around them finally settled to reveal Alice lying buried a few inches into the floor, a familiar figure snarling holding her there.

Jasper's body spasmed as the haze finally lifted and clarity was once more returned to him, his gold eyes wide. "Isa?"

Familiar black eyes lifted to his own, a tense smile on her face. "Hello Brother."

* * *

 **Author Note: *dark laughter* See you in a few days!**


	77. Chapter 76

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Six**

Jasper staggered forward slightly before catching himself. His eyes caught the strain in his sister's body, the subtle tightening on Alice's jaw. He also noticed that his coven and the Denali's were not held tightly in her shield like the others.

"How?" He asked, no louder than a whisper. He hasn't decided yet if he's furious or happy that she's here.

"It is a long story Jasper. A very long story and I will tell you." She explained, running her gaze over the rest of her coven. "All of you."

Peter scowled down at the floor, refusing to look at her. He blamed himself, she made him blame himself for her death and… no.

Bella kept her mask in place at the dismissal of her brother and sister before whipping her head around and snarling at the bitch in her hands. "I would stay still if I were you, that spot where I have my fingers is the juncture we all seek for to rip the head off."

"Please…" Esme whimpered. "Don't hurt my daughter."

"Don't hurt her?" Fredrik manages to get out. "Lady I don't think you understand how irrevocably fucked your 'daughter' truly is."

A low dark rumble of laughter escaped Bella's mouth as she eyed the Seer below her. "I tore my brothers head off so he could be free of one manipulative Bitch. I stayed dead when I saw he was happy with this farce of a coven and then I come to find he's being manipulated once more, that all my pain and plans were for naught?"

Garrett stepped forward, ignoring the warnings from the Whitlock's around him as he reached out and placed a calming hand upon his Mates back, ignoring the sparks and flames flickering from her body. "Calm Sabel, we need her alive for her to speak the truth."

Jasper blinked and raised his brows as his sister sighed harshly and removed her hand, allowing Garrett to pull her back and into his arms. His eyes shifted from them, scanned the raised brows of those that knew her… The surprise in her Children's eyes, the soft smiles in the Denali's…

"He is my mate," Bella whispered from her mates embrace as she felt the wave of curiosity roll over them. "Later, right now we have other problems. Oliver, report."

"I followed the Mind Reader as instructed by Dolos, I got close enough to see him exchange words with Maria's second before the Devil herself. He threw a stack of images, ones that contained proof the Major was alive and well…" He stared dead in the Coven Leader's eyes. "As well as of him interacting with your coven."

"I don't understand what that means… Carlisle?" Emmett asked confused.

"It means that she's coming for all of you." Peter snapped. "She likes to make us watch those we love suffer and if Edward has told her that you're his new coven, that the _seer_ is his mate… What do you think she will do?"

"It is a torture many have done and still do, humans… Vampires it does not matter." Siobhan pointed out before frowning. "We will help you with this war Carlisle, but then our ties end there. I will not risk my coven for your stupidity."

Sabel watched pleased as the rest agreed. in time she'll have a word with the vampire, but now… They needed to plan.

* * *

 **Author Note: Holy crap, 44 reviews for the last chapter alone...**


	78. Chapter 77

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter seventy-seven**

Bella stared at her coven, both aspects of it with a blank face. She could sense her mate in the house fidgeting, to him this was not ideal but it was a matter that needed to be dealt with.

And he was the only one she could trust to keep an eye on the Seer with Kate.

"Why did you allow us to believe you were dead?" Peter asked flat, his eyes black as the night.

Cocking her head she continued to stare at her Twin. She could feel his anger, his grief and confusion roll over her, a silent question.

"When I finally fused together years had passed. I looked for you and found you with this coven you are with now, I saw you happy and so I left. I didn't want to disrupt that happiness." She explained before turning her eyes to Peter and Char. "I'd get close to you and come to find I just missed you, I thought you didn't wish to see me so I stopped."

Realisation dawned on Charlotte's face. "You were what Peter's gift warned us of. We thought something was hunting us and it was you…"

Bella nodded sharply, keeping her eyes forward and face blank. She didn't know what to expect when Jasper gestured for her to follow him, yelling perhaps but not this.

"I'm not angry." Jasper explained softly, taking a step towards his sister, cocking his brow as her Children twitched. "I can see it in your face that you expected it but I am not. In your place I would have done the same."

"I let you suffer, I should have let you know I was alive when I found you… it would have freed you from that _bastard_." She snarled, letting her anger flare.

Charles stepped forward, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "Enyo."

"I'm fine." She brushed off.

Peter sighed harshly and let his anger go, there was no point in staying mad at her. "You're here now... But I retain the right to be angry later."

"As do we." Oliver piped up. "I watched you be torn to bits."

"Fair enough, for now… go and make sure my mate and Kate have kept the Cullen Coven away from the seer. Let me speak with my brother." She ordered, watching as her coven left and left her alone with Ares.

* * *

 **Author Note: Holy crap you guys, 30 reviews... you must love the confrontation.. here is the next chapter...**


	79. Chapter 78

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Eight**

Jasper and Bella stared at one another, no words being spoken but emotions were exchanged. Even as humans they were able to communicate this way, a connection that went beyond the simple sibling relationship. All their life they knew if the other was well or not, if they were upset or furious…

It spanned across distance when Bella married and moved to the city, it spanned from life into their death and rebirth.

Only in this life where Jasper's natural talent for empathy was a gift, Isabella was to shield. Even now they could not understand why she had the gift of fire, to burn hotter than any other element on earth when she could shield…

But even her shield failed her… she failed her brother and her family… so much hurt was done because she was _selfish_ for the first time in her life.

"Stop Isa." Jasper whispered, breaking the silence as he felt her emotions drop from their cycle of love, guilt, remorse into love, shame, hate, regret… a deep dark blackness that Jasper had felt before.

When she did not respond he moved, sending her as much love as he could muster and cupped her face in his hands. Venom had pooled in her eyes, distorting the colour but even with his touch to ground her she was still locked deep inside.

Scars littered her flesh, more then he remembered… so much more. His thumb brushed against rough indents just under her jaw catching his focus. Jagged ridges ran down her neck, a familiar pattern he had seen on many newborns, many placed there from himself and his sister as they decapitated them but what was worse… these were deeper than normal.

They were repeat tearing's, slow and precise.

They also accompanied the familiar scars at the corners of the mouth from the jaw being removed in the same fashion, usually at the same time.

"It's not your fault." Bella whispered to her brother as his emotions jolted her from her spiral. "It's just another shackle of love I am willing to wear."

"You should not have had them given in the first place Isa, not for us." He whispered back, hissing when his sister's hands grasp his wrists tightly, letting him see the tick scars on her wrists from limb removal.

"Do not tell me who I should gain a scar for brother, not ever. These are not just from my punishment over your death; it was Maria's favourable punishment after all. I have scars for Fredrik, Oliver and Charles as well when they did not do as ordered from my mistress." She explained in a rough whisper. "I have one from my own escape. Many of these are from carelessness; many of them are from myself."

Grief filled Jasper at the whispered confession, his heart breaking as he realised what his sister had done and tried to do. He after all had caught her once, before Peter was changed and brought life into their hearts once more… another of Maria's Punishments. Except she would just shut down completely, taking several hours or a day to return to normal, what he now knew was severe depression.

He couldn't help but pull her into a tight embrace. "No more Isa, I don't know what would happen if I lost you. Not now, not after I just found you again sister."

* * *

 **Author Note: *scratches chin* here is the angst!**


	80. Chapter 79

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Nine**

Garrett and Kate kept their eyes on the Seer while keeping their ears trained on the people outside. Though nothing could be heard at all and they wondered if it was Sabel's shield.

A low growl escaped Garrett's lips as Carlisle went to help Alice, he was asked to make sure that no one helped her from the crater his mate had first placed her in and that is what he shall do. His mate wanted answers and he will get them for her.

"Come Garrett, she's hurting. We're friends, let me help my daughter." The good doctor pleaded.

"If you think I will overlook you helping her because of _friendship_ then you are not as smart as I thought you were. My mate's wishes come first in this; your _daughter_ has caused a slight against the Whitlock Coven…" He pointed out, his eyes snapping to the door as Peter and Charlotte walked in with the other three behind them. "Is she okay?"

Peter nodded, his eyes narrowing as he saw Garrett's tense frame and Carlisle's position. "She and Jasper needed to speak."

Taking a peak outside Garrett saw Jasper's eyes trained on his mate's neck, the scars that ran down and sat under his mating mark. Sadness clenched at his heart as she watched her grasp her brother's wrists… he knew what their discussion was going to be.

Turning his eyes back to Peter he apologised. "I am sorry for not telling you she was alive when you called, but Sabel… Sabel is not in a good place and she asked me— _us_ not to let you know until she was ready."

"She had us keep tabs." Charles explained stepping forward, his hand clenching tightly down on the Doctor as he tried to take a step forward once more. "If you take another step Doctor Cullen, I will do to you what my Mistress has done to Alice."

"Trust us; you really don't want that happening. It took us many years to perfect that punishment and we still can't do it as quick and efficient." Oliver explained calmly, the threat easily heard.

Alice whined, unable to move any part of her body since she was tackled into the ground, no one would help her and she could see that no one will. Her plans were gone and she could not see her future any further than the battle that was about to come, sometimes not even then.

"What did she do? All she did was attack Alice and left her there." Emmett asked with a curious frown.

Every one of the Denali and Whitlock Coven shared a look but it was Peter who answered, he didn't know what she did perse but he knew the rough estimate and how. "My sister is a Shield; she used it to tear the joints out, the muscles free and the spinal cord apart. It'll take Alice a few good hours to be healed."

"Well, can't say this hasn't been interesting." Randall piped up from the back corner, the others standing near. "If she is who you say she is, if she can do all that has been told she can do then I will stay and help…just to brag to others that I got to fight along the side of Enyo and her Hands of War."

* * *

 **Author Note: and here is inside...**


	81. Chapter 80

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty**

"Someone needs to explain things to us, who is Enyo? What is so special about the people you speak of?" Maggie asked, her red eyes scanning over the tense group of vampires.

"Have any other you heard of the Southern Vampire wars here?" Eleazar asked, his eyes trailing over the Irish Coven, the Egyptian Coven and the Nomads that were not from America, mainly Alistair.

"We know of them, we have been warned by many not to enter the southern states." Liam replied, his brogue deep and thick.

Amun shook his head while pulling his mate and children closer. He too had been warned by those he knew and traded too in the states, much like he knew of the Volturi but he had lost his first 'child' to them long ago.

"The Southern Wars were– _are_ constant brutal battles for territory," Peter explained his dark eyes distant. "Lives lost and changed, burning venom and fear, not many vampires have escaped alive... It is the nightmare of our race."

"The Volturi put a stop to them in the 1830's, killing the feral covens and the Vampire who had started it all." Eleazar continued. "It was ten years after that when they started once more, this time the coven leaders were more ruthless and cunning. They had gifted vampires beyond compare and it grew to the point even the Volturi would not dare to enter, even with Jane and Alec at their disposal."

No one knew what to say to that, unwilling to speak as they felt the heavy air around them. Those that were listening cast a look to those who had their heads turned away from them with aching hearts.

"There are those especially known for their gifts and ruthlessness. Ares and Enyo mainly, they were the unstoppable duo that wiped out the majority of the covens against them. Their history was written in blood, burned by fire and it is them that keep the Volturi away." Charlie explained, his eyes locked onto his Maker and her brother.

A short huff of laughter escaped Randall. "But then again, Ares or the _Major_ was known for his time until his supposed death, its Enyo everyone fears the most, even when they thought her dead… Even mentioning her name sent a shiver of fear and paranoia down their spine. Hell, you're even lucky that she hasn't killed you all for the sake of it… which is why I'm going to help because the Volturi against her? Safe bet she'll win."

"I don't understand," Angela piped up, hidden behind Esme. "I understand who the Major is; Jasper has explained his history to me but Enyo? Why was she more feared the Jasper?"

"I am indestructible," was the reply from the door, drawing all eyes to the two re-joining them. Both were dressed down to reveal as much skin as they could. Scars shining in the dull light, a warning beacon to all, it was Enyo's skin that bothered everyone the most, scars upon scars to the point they no longer looked like bites, except the obvious. "My gift won't allow me to die, fire cannot kill me. Now, what to do with the seer?"

* * *

 **Author Note: ugh... yeah this...**


	82. Chapter 81

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **CChapter Eighty-One**

"We need to know the truth." Rosalie pointed out from behind Emmett. "Did she know about Edward and everything else?"

Bella cocked her head to the side before nodding, "Nomad?"

"Yes dear?" Garrett asked with a slight grin.

"Would you be so kind in asking the Seer a few questions for me?" The words were dark but playful, a hint of the pleasure that awaited him in the future if he did this.

Everyone watched as Garrett smiled and cast his mate a look before hoisting the Seer from her prone position and sat her against the chair off to the side, squatting down to look her in the eyes. He had no idea how his gift worked, how to summon it but he would try for his mate.

"Tell me Seer, we know you knew Edward's gift… we also know that you didn't say anything if he manipulated Jasper for you. Why?" He asked before frowning, concentrating and willing his gift to work. " ** _Tell us why?"_**

A loud click and a crunch was heard before Alice screamed, her eyes popping open wide as the rest of her body spasms. Eyes flickered to Enyo who didn't even bother to look up from the trinket in her hand and shrugged.

"I didn't even know you could do that." Jasper murmurs with raised brows.

"It's a wonder what years of practice and boredom can make you achieve." Was the reply, sending a shudder down the others spine at the casualness of it all. Even over the screams of the Seer it was hard to miss her words, her tone.

 ** _"Speak!"_** Garrett demanded again once they died down.

"Yes I knew." Alice hissed, unable to stop the words from flowing. "He was my key to become the Queen! I would have had the stupid fucking human as my pet and she'd make the most powerful vampire there was! Even more so that I had the God of War under my thumb!"

Jasper growled low in his throat and strode forward, stopping when his sister placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, go stand next to the others. You are not he anymore; there is no need to do this when I can do it for you."

"It's not the point Isa." Jasper snapped back before growling as his sister pushed him towards the Denali's and Peter.

With a shake of her head she turned her attentions back to the Seer. "You never saw me coming did you, never knew that I would come if something fucking happened to my twin. I do love it when I put a wrench in a bitches plans, makes me tingle in all the right places."

"Fuck you!"

Enyo blinked and then cocked her head to the side, "did she really just say that?"

When no one answered Bella shrugged and patted the Seer's cheek before standing to her full height nodding. "Alright Suga' iffen that's how ye gonna be."

In a blink of an eye Enyo moved, a scream echoing the familiar screech of tearing metal. No one knew what happened really, one second she was faced away and the next she was standing once more with Alice's spine in her hands.

* * *

 **Author Note: *whistles low* hahaha**


	83. Chapter 82

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Two**

The spine dropped the floor with a thud, venom burning into the timber floor as it did so. Alice stared wide eyed down at her spine, well past the ability to scream. She could still feel all her libs but she hadn't the ability to move them, even now as her body sagged, the invisible force gone.

Oliver and Fredrik held the shoulders of the Seer up unphazed. They had seen the move before, had seen how fast their Mistress truly was and it no longer startled them so or awed them as it once had. But then again, they had been one the wrong end of her speed, detached and then reattached… tossed and each one have felt her hand in them at some point during their newborn years when they disobeyed.

They've also see what she can do with her fire like that that as well. It was not a pleasant sight or smell.

"Hmm," Bella hummed as she kicked the spine slightly. "Now, are you going to cooperate or do I need to do that to _all_ your bones?"

"I'll cooperate," Alice whimpered defeated.

Nodding, Bella cast her brother and mate a look before turning her attention to the others. "Any more questions, anyone?"

Peter nodded and moved to stand at his sister's side, staring at the pixie hard. "Jasper's not your mate… I've known this for quite some time but you've always prevented me from saying so… but what I don't know is who that is… so who is his mate?"

Alice refused to answer, a glare firmly locked in place as she kept her jaw clenched shut, she will not give that away. If she couldn't have Jasper, then she'll take his true mate's name to the grave.

"You fucking bitch." The words were sharp and harsh as Irena stepped forward, her eyes the black as coal.

* * *

 **Author Note: Uh-ohhhhhh!**


	84. Chapter 83

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Three**

The Denali's shared a look as they watched Irena seethe. "Irena?"

The strawberry blonde shook her head sharply before jerking forward, her fingers digging into Alice's eyes and ripping them from her socket, tearing half her face away before Charles dragged her back, blinking in surprise.

"Whenever the Cullen's come to visit or when we do, she always keeps Jasper on a short leash." Irena explained from inside of Charles's hold. " _Always_ by her side when the three of us come in but only steps in between _one_ of us when we greet."

Realisation dawned on Tanya's face as she snapped her head around to Kate who was staring up at Jasper with wide eyes, her hand resting against his cheek. Everyone who was close to them stared on in surprise; they were so close but never knew.

"I had worried for a thousand years that my mate had passed and to think you were so close." She confessed softly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I suggest you take the Seer and be done with it before mating… far away…" Bella explained, tossing the Seer at their feet.

Rage washed over everyone and before anyone could move or react Jasper had Alice by the hair, he bid his the others a swift goodbye with a nod before disappearing out the window that his sister came through, Kate hot on his heels.

Esme collapsed into Carlisle's hold with a sob, her chest aching at the loss of another child.

"Now that is sorted, you are free to leave or free to stay and fight. The choice is yours." Enyo offered the nomads and the unknown covens. "This is not your fight."

Randal shook his head, casting a look to Charles and Makenna. "We're with you; Peter and Charlotte are our friends."

"I am not." Alistair explained, cocking his head to the side. "Hope you survive and if you do, I hope to never see you again."

The Irish coven spoke in low tones, their Gaelic washing over everyone before they nodded and turned back to Enyo. "We will stay and fight, it is too late for us to escape if Aro is to touch one of you."

"My shield won't allow that but just in case yes." Enyo replied before facing the last coven, "What say you."

Benjamin cast his mate a look before steeling himself and stepping forward, ignoring Amun's pleas. "We'll join you. I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please."

Bella smirked. "Good, tonight rest. Tomorrow we train."

* * *

 **Author Note: I don't know if I should be happy with this or not lol... did anyone see this coming? Here's three CH's by the way, I'm in a good mood still from yesterday.**


	85. Chapter 84

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Four**

Garrett leant against the tree and watched as his Mate stretched and began to move, her limbs flowing swiftly and fluidly, entrapping him. It also helped that his mate was in a pair of borrowed shorts and a crop top from the sisters, her skin shimmering in the limited sun that filtered through the clouds.

His claim mark fresh on her shoulder from the previous night when they had escaped for some alone time stood out amongst the other scars perfectly. He of course allowed her to drag him from the room before the others could accost her, she still wasn't comfortable around people and the others of her coven had mysteriously disappeared.

"You can join me Nomad," Bella called out with a grin.

He cast his mate a smirk before jerking forward, pulling her into his arms with a chuckle. "Why when I can just enjoy the show you put on for me my dear."

"Are we gonna practise or stand around and watch ye smooch all day?" Pete's voice rang out from the back door of the Cullen's mansion.

Bella sighed, her head dropping to Garrett's chest before turning to face her coven brother. "We're just waitin' for everyone else, have Jas and Kate returned yet or no?"

"I'm right here Isa," Jasper drawls on the wake of a wave of calm, a brilliant smile upon his face and a fresh mating mark on his neck.

"What, couldn't satisfy the succubi or run outta steam?" Peter asked before cursing as he felt the familiar sting of his mates smack and then crunching of his sister's shield. "Alright! I have not missed the double team, twas just sayin', I expected the major to take three days or more."

"No, we have a war on the horizon we will reacquaint after that." Jasper replied, "Plus we need all the trainin' we can get, I don't know about you all but I haven' been keepin' up ta snuff and the Cullen's ain't ones for battle."

"I've been here since the seventies," Charlie stated from his spot on the roof, Fredrik and Oliver by his side. All three men were shirtless and barefooted, their own scars free for all to see.

"We are in the same boat," Tanya explains, the rest of the Denali's and the Cullen's stepping out from the trees and into the light. Kate moved to her mates side immediately while Esme rushed passed and into the house with a jar of ashes in her arms.

Seems Alice was gone for good.

"We have not needed a reason to learn," Siobhan explains. "We live a peaceful life."

All the others, besides the Nomads who keep their fighting abilities and reflexes up to snuff as they travel freely from one place to another, needed to start from the beginning. Shrugging Jasper turned his eyes onto his sister who had yet to speak.

Raising her brows at the wave of curiosity that hit her Bella let out a sigh. "I make sure my shield and my fire are in harmony as you can tell from what you have seen since I jumped through that window."

With that she held up her palm, letting a flicker of flame appear, her shield wrapping around it till it suffocated, proving her point.

* * *

 **Author Note: whoops, this has been written since the 21st...**


	86. Chapter 85

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Five**

Seeing the flicker of flame Benjamin perked up, he had not come across another elemental gift since he had been changed. "Is it just the flames that you can control or all of the elements?"

"Just the fire, but I can bend it to my will." Bella explained, "Why do you ask?"

With a wide grin Benjamin stepped forward and held up his hand, letting the fireball flicker above his palm before running his free hand around the embers to create a vortex, the wind whipping around it till the fire and air separated into a swirled vortex not long after water and earth began to float up.

"I can control the elements, Air and Earth I can do on large shifts. I can move bodies of water and build fires but I still struggle to harmonise them." Benjamin explained, letting his power drop and staring at the one person who could help him understand.

In a blink of an eye Enyo burst into flames, fire licking up and around her until she had become one with it. "This is my power, one of them." She explained before closing her eyes and wrapping her shield around every vampire and surface around them before pushing out the shield around her to push the flames out scorching the ground till it hit the edges of the shield.

"How… how…?" It was a question asked by many.

"See this is why Enyo had more fear than the Major." Randall pointed out, his eyes wide and glittering with awe.

Charles snorted hard and dropped from the roof, drawing attention back to him. "When you see that wipe out a small army you'd not look that way, shall we get started?"

Everyone sobered up real quick as Jasper and Bella moved to stand side by side, their faces dropping and setting into the one that stared down armies and came out unscathed and it would have sent a wave of fear through them all if they could not see the emotion in their red and gold eyes.

They were Major and Isa a step above Isabella and Jasper… a far cry from Ares and Enyo.

But the matching smirks promised pain, promised that what was to come next wasn't going to be easy. They would run them ragged and both knew how far a vampire could last until they couldn't.

A war was coming, it wasn't time to be easy.

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles* YEAH!**


	87. Chapter 86

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Six**

"We are going to split you up in groups, we'll start off with one on one to see where you need to start from. Then we will go to two against one and so forth." Jasper piped up, his black eyes scanning over the group before him. "We will do this for several hours and then we will work of gifts."

"Some of you know how to use your gifts effectively, some of you do not." Enyo stated from beside her brother. "But everyone doesn't know how to use their gifts with others, to compliment who you are fighting with."

"What about those who don't have gifts, not everyone here has one." Tia's soft voice rung out, her dark crimson eyes cast down when Ares and Enyo turn their gaze towards her.

Something in Enyo's face softened as she looked at the young woman. "Do you think that because you are giftless that you are unskilled or will be useless in battle? That you will distract your mate because he will have to defend you?"

There was no reply from Tia but her still downcast eyes told the two leaders and seasoned warriors all that needs to know. She did indeed think that.

"Charlotte," Enyo called.

Charlotte made her way to Enyo's side, following as she moved to stand before the Egyptian girl. "Charlotte was in the wars with Ares and I. Her and her Mate fought side by side in battle like I and my brother. Out of the four of us Charlotte has no gift, The Captain's gift is not a true one and Ares's empathy is a struggle to keep in war."

Tia snapped her eyes up at that, a gleam hidden beneath the fear and worry. She was not afraid of the woman before her or the scars she wore; she could see no darkness or evil in her bearing but a stern kindness.

"It is true Doll, I have no gift t'claim nor somethin' extra." Charlotte explained softly. "But I was trained the same way Enyo and Major gonna be trainin' everyone from now on. Ye don't need to be gifted to fight well, nor ye need to be gifted to fight with yer mate."

"It's instinctual, a base of fluidity and synchronization with your Mate that will allow you to flow in harmony with him. We do it habitually, unknowingly." Peter explained, tapping his temple softly. "But with trainin' ye can see what moves he makes with his gift, ye can flow with it."

"I believe a demonstration will be needed." Enyo explained firmly, her eyes flickering to her mate and back. "Oliver, Fredrik? Captain, Charlotte?"

Benjamin frowned. "Why can you not show us? Your fire is close to my own gift, would it not be easier to show her that way?"

"No." It was said sharp, quick and with enough force that Benjamin and Tia took a step back in fear. Enyo's shoulders drooped ever so slowly. "No, my mate… my m…"

"I'll be well Sabel, we can show them we will have to get pass this sooner or later. "Garrett informed while he removed his jacket and passed it to Kate.

Realisation flooded across Peter's face followed by a wince. "I always wondered how ye got that scar on your leg."

Garrett snorted before rolling his shoulders and loosening up his limbs. He had not had the pleasure to fight beside or with his mate, this would be a true test of skill to see if he could synchronise with her and vice versa or if more training will be needed than planned.

Eyeing her mate Enyo nodded, she could see the determination in his eyes and stance, there would be no talking him out of this. With a flick of her wrists she left her fire fall down with her whips and settled into a stance while everyone backed away.

"If you insist."

* * *

 **Author Note: dun dun duuuunnnn... People thought I'd do Jasper/Bella first up but nahhh after.**


	88. Chapter 87

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Seven**

Fire licked around Garrett as he stood next to his mate as they faced down Fredrik and Oliver. He could see their eyes darken, a flicker of fear behind the blackness of their eyes as they stared he and his mate down. His foot shifted as his mate crouched causing the fire to flicker closer to him than he liked.

Bella stood abruptly, her fires flickering out and leaving behind scorched earth and turned to him. "Hold out your hand."

"What?" Garrett asked confused but did as she requested.

"Do you trust me?" She asked and he couldn't help but jerk his head back affronted. "You stepped back when my fire got close, you are not okay and so I ask do _you_ trust _me."_

"Of course I do." He practically spat out before yelping as she pressed her hand to his and set it on fire. He could hear sharp inhales from behind him, the hisses of a few but Garrett did not tear his eyes away from his mate.

He understood now as his eyes cast down from her face to their joined hands. The fire didn't go further than his forearm but he didn't feel it and as he cast a closer look he could see a faint shimmer across his skin. His body relaxed in a blink of an eye, the fire won't hurt him, not _now_ while she shielded him.

"Are you okay to continue or I can ask Jasper." Bella whispered softly, raising her other hand to brush away the hair from his face.

Garrett nodded and then turned to face the others with a smirk on his face., pulling a laugh from his mate as she let her whips out once more.

The Major grinned, "You should know the rules, try not t'burn the forest down."

"It won't," Bella huffed and bared her teeth at her prodigies. "I hope ya haven't forgotten yer training as I'm not gonna shield ya."

Fredrik and Oliver grinned viciously at their Mistress. "Perhaps we will beat you this time Mistress."

Cocking her brow Bella settled into a deeper stance, one hand bracing the ground as she grinned wickedly smile. "Oh boys, you know I hate it when you call me that."

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles***


	89. Chapter 88

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Eight**

Everyone watched with bated breath as the two couples launched forward. Enyo lashed out with her whips as Garrett ducked and rolled towards Oliver who grasped Fredrik and flipped him up over the fire.

The two collided with a resounding boom and into the edges of the trees with a crack. Enyo twirled fast, the fire spinning around her in a vortex as Fredrik braved an attack. Those watching staggered as a wave of confusion rolled over them thickly, casting the Major a look who shook his head and jerked to the vampire facing his sister.

Enyo let out a bark of laughter. "I give you credit, but you forgot who taught you that strategy _Mijo_."

Peter, Jasper and Charlotte's eyes bugged out of their heads as the endearment spilled from their sister's lips. Charles snorted from their side, his lips quirked ever so slightly as Fredrik stumbled before grunting as she delivered a strong kick to his stomach and flung him up with her fire.

Garrett flew from the trees after Oliver and kicked up, flipping over the fire and spun, his foot connecting with the soldier with ease to protect his mate and flung himself back, catching himself with his hand as his Mates fire swirled over him.

He focused on protecting and defence as Sabel fought her own.

"This is child's play for her." Charlie muttered before rolling his shoulders with a grin. "Time to kick it up a notch."

Loud warm laughter escaped from Enyo's lips as she saw Charles dodge and duck around her fire with ease a smirk on his lips as he did so.

"A challenge then?" She laughed loudly before spinning and pushing off her Mates' back as he ducked down once more, her fire flicking out as she used him as a springboard and kept her Children away from her mate as Charlie tried to distract her.

There were some things that needed to be fine-tuned, something that will be done but it's not as bad as she thought. Her prodigies aren't as rusty as she thought but her mate was several seconds slower than he should be as she felt her fires graze against him several times.

"AH!" She cried out as pain, anguish, fear and lethargy hit her and she dropped to a knee, her fire flickering out. Screams filled the air heralding the scent of ash and blood, her body tensed as she tried to ride out the memory.

Garrett rushed to her side immediately as well as Oliver and Fredrik, the latter pushing as much calm as he could to his mistress. His eyes snapped to the Major in shock and slight fear, hand clenched tightly on Oliver's arm. Charlie hissed slightly as he ducked to look at his Mistresses eyes and backed away just as quick, pulling his venom brothers with him.

"You pushed her too far." He hissed as he backed further away. "Hide. HIDE!"

Peter staggered back grasping his head. _Anger… pain… fire… fire… fire… shock… she can't control…_ "Flashback."

The Major nodded as he looked at the field and moved to position himself so his back was to the forest, he knew that pushing the emotions to his sister was a bad idea and now he'll have to face her wrath. Hopefully it will be cathartic for them both.

A low rumble escaped his sister once Pete and Char got Garrett away, her dark eyes snapping up to his.

His lips pulled back into a mocking smile. "Hello _sister."_

* * *

 **Author Note: *scratches chin*Uh... hmmm...**


	90. Chapter 89

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Nine**

Enyo stood her cold calculating eyes flickered around with confusion. Oh the Major could see no hint of it but he could feel it well enough, even though he had not seen her for many years his sister was still easy to read.

"Major but not Ares," She hissed and it still surprised him how she could always tell. "I… Why? WHY?"

Rage swelled up in him at that. "You're asking me _why_ when it should be the other way round! You decapitated me and threw me into a fire! YOU LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Oh." The word was flat and it lurched all the air from his lungs. "Oh I see, the forgiveness you gave was a lie."

 _No! NO IT WASN'T!_ Jasper roared inside by the Major stood firm.

"I cannot trust you when you deceived me for so long." The words were like razorblades on his tongue as an all-consuming numbness settled over his twin. "I cannot trust the words from _Isabella,_ not with how much pain she has dealt upon me and mine _."_

Enyo locked every muscle she could refusing to shake her head to clear the words. No, no… she did it for them… She did it all for them so they could be free of the torment. They were happy, _they were happy._

Garrett shook as he saw the defeat flicker in the depths of his mate's eyes. The fear of his own flashback, the feel of the fire on his skin but now he can see, he can read his mate and feel the heart wrenching agony under the façade that is Enyo.

"He is breaking her!" Garrett snarled flashes of finding her before a bonfire floated to the top of his memory.

In a blink of an eye before anyone could speak, Peter's grip slackened ever so slightly and with a rumbling snarl Garrett charged forward and collided with the Major, his eyes a dark as coal and teeth gleaming with venom.

The Soldier and the Major disappeared into the forest with rumbling snarls leaving the others behind in a state of shock. It was not what Peter saw happening, had never have guessed that Garrett would attack the Major so fiercely or even without thought but he had.

"Stay. I will deal with this." Enyo ordered before she took off into the forest, arousal at her mate's dominance and anger at them both for many reasons but she would need to stop the fight before something terrible had happened and she was stuck with the decision on who to choose.

Peter's hand shot out and grasped Kate's arm with a wince as her power rippled over her skin. "We can't follow; she'll make sure they come back uninjured."

"What happened?" Emmett asked confused. "All was well and then she just dropped."

"Jasper pushed out emotions mimicking the ones when we were with Maria. He did it right as she was about to attack and it caused her to flashback. He wanted to lure out Enyo and so he bloody did it!" Peter snapped before taking a calming breath. "He's still incredibly hurt but he can feel her agony inside and…"

"And Garrett?" Tanya asked, her eyes flicking to the spot Garrett and the Major disappeared into.

Eleazar's and Oliver's eyes widened as realization struck them, followed by every other mated pair. "They mated, even when lost in their instincts we can still feel the underlying emotions. Even when masked by the emotions that make our beasts."

"And Garrett is protective of Sabel." Tanya realised, "she's been hurt too much and in such a short time since they've been together. He was barely holding on to his sanity, this just pushed him over the edge."

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, I hated what I wrote from here on wards so I deleted the chapters and decided to re-write... sort of...**


	91. Chapter 90

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety**

Angela twitched as the silence continued, her eyes snapping up to the clock and then back to the still solemn vampires once more. Her hand curled and uncurled in nervousness. She was alone, Esme was locked in her study and Carlisle was sitting at the dining room table with his head in his hands.

Emmett and Rosalie were never that close to her and Alice was… gone…

Tears prickled at her eyes as everything started to hit her. Edward was gone, he used her and… and…

"Crying does not help," A voice murmured and her eyes shot to one of the blondes, one that Carlisle had introduced as Tanya. "It will ease the pain for little time and then it will hurt just as much when you are done."

"I cannot help it, I… he…" she started before breaking down into sobs, unable to say her pain. "I want to go home."

"I'm afraid you cannot, with the danger of the Volturi and then Maria it would be unwise to let you leave." Eleazer sighed, his golden eyes dark. "I did not think that we'd meet you like this with the betrayal of Edward and the death of Alice."

"She could go to the reservation; those _mutts_ of hers will keep her safe." Rosalie informed with distaste. Angela perked up at the proposition, the chance to see Jake and Embry… the pack. She hadn't seen them since school finished and she moved in with the Cullen's.

"Mutts?"

"We have a treaty with the Quileute's, several of their men turn into wolves. Angela is friends with several of them." Carlisle explained tired, his golden eyes flat as he cast a look up to the celling where his mate sobbed.

Peter shook his head and tapped his temple. "No, it would be a bad idea."

"Why, they can meet me at the border!" Angela spluttered out, ignoring the snort.

"Little human, you reek of vampire." Amun explained roughly. "We smell different than those you know."

Several vampires nodded at this. "We smell more of death and blood than those on the animal diet and none of us wish to face wolves, even if we outnumber them."

Sadness welled up once more as Angela slumped defeated, there were so many things she didn't know and so many things that she should have known. The more she thought the more she realised that she knew very little about the world her so called mate dragged her in, she barely knew the rules and she didn't know about that.

What more did they keep from her?

Would she have stayed away if she knew all she knew now back then?

The answer would be yes, she would have escaped and stayed far away from Edward Cullen. But something deep down within her knew that even then she would not have escaped him, she would still be sitting in this very spot.

A lone human amongst the vampires.

* * *

 **Author Note: *looks down* I forgot about Angela... oops? Don't forget to review the other chapters guys lol I gave you four chapters!**


	92. Chapter 91

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-One**

The Major defended and receded back into Jasper as Garrett's connected with him, hands flying up and blocked every bite as they tumbled through the trees till they hit an open field. Jasper did the best he could to hold back his beasts and fight off the all-consuming black rage that Garrett was feeling.

"Garrett!" He hissed as he felt the familiar sting of venom bite into his neck before he found himself flung around and slammed into the ground once more. He stilled as he stared at the black eyes of one of his eldest friends above him, it was not often Garrett lost control and Jasper had to admit it was a little unsettling when he did.

" _You bastard!"_ Garrett snarled viciously. " _You goddamn fool!_ _Has she not suffered enough for you! BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU WANT TO ADD MORE TO THAT?"_

"It wasn't supposed ta be that way, she'd supposed t'maim me!" He replied calmly. "I can feel the ache deep inside still, the anger and the bitter hate."

Garrett bared his teeth, venom dripping down and hissing as it touched the open wound on the Majors neck. "You are just as cruel as the others. To think that allowing her to hurt you would make all that pain she carries to vanish is an insult. Did you even think that there would be no satisfaction in her hurting you, that she'd shield herself from your gift even if you forgave her?"

The question was laced with an emotion even Jasper couldn't place. It was dark and taunting and oh so wrong coming from the usually calmest and fun loving joker of them all.

"Nomad stop, I'm okay." Enyo whispered, her hand running down the nap of his neck and spine.

"No he needs to hear this Sabel. What would have happened if you two fought? What would you have done?" He snarled, regretting it instantly as he felt her hand flinch on his back, but he dared not tear his eyes away from Jasper's that were locked onto his mates.

Jasper saw the flinch, the regret and the instant her eyes flickered away Jasper knew… Guilt slammed into him. "You would have dropped your shield. I… I would have hurt you instead."

A snort left Garrett's lips at the continued silence and pushed away from the Major. "The scars she carries are not scars to her, they're shackles. The ones on her wrists are the shackles to me, the ones on her arms and legs are to her prodigies… her neck, the thick rope of scars that are raised and deep are her shackles of love to you and them. You would have given her another - intentional or not - because you thought it would help. No Major, you would have added another link to her misery."

There was no words to be said, none that could form or escape from his lips as Garrett stepped back and sat down heavily, clutching his head in his hands as he did so. His eyes tried to seek out his sisters but she too refused to look at either of them and maybe, maybe he had done the same amount of damage if not more to his sister because he thought he was doing what was best.

"I'm… I…" He tried to stammer out, pausing in horror as Isa turned her hollow eyes upon him, his hands flinging out to catch her as everything within her shut down.

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles darkly***


	93. Chapter 92

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Two**

Peter froze for a second, his eyes snapping up to the spot that Enyo, Garrett and the Major went. Dread pooled in the pit of his stomach as little tidbits of information filtered through and what he was getting was bad... not as bad as it could have been but bad never the less.

"Kate, you three with me. Everyone stay here." He ordered before taking off in the direction his Sire, Sister and friend vanished in to, leaving confused vampires and shattered glass in his wake.

Those ordered to follow did, Kate easily catching up to Peter while Charlie, Oliver and Fredrik shared a grim look. Something had happened with their Sire, why else would the Captain instruct them three to follow. Either something happened to Enyo or something happened to her mate, either way they knew it was bad.

The scene they came upon was the lesser of two evils, Enyo was down for the count but her mate was crouched over her seething at the Major. Peter grimaced at the scene, his hands lowering and his body lay as he tried to show his friend that he was no threat.

"She will need blood, human not animal." Garrett growled the second his eyes landed on his mates Seconds, the sound guttural from the pooling venom. "Take _him_ far from me or I'll tear him apart piece by piece, fucking consequences be dammed."

Peter nodded sharply while the other three vanished back into the trees. They'd get the blood she needed, it will help her recover from the battle she fought within but right now he needed to get Jasper far away. He and Kate quickly grabbed Jasper by the arms and pulled him into the trees, their eyes lowered from the angry nomad.

They'd never heard Garrett swear, only when his ire was great and nothing good came from that. For now his mind was focused on Enyo and Peter was glad for that.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, so I kept some of this chapter the same as it worked just as good. b.**


	94. Chapter 93

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Three**

Garrett growled low in his throat as he pulled his mate into his arms before whimpering. His beast knew there was no pain that he could sooth, no wound that he could heal and the ones of mind he cannot reach.

It hurt to know that all he could do was be here and hold her while she suffered more and he didn't know what exactly had happened.

"I don't know why you decided to go through with that plan if things were different. Did you not think that I too would feel the pain of your head being removed? Our bond is stronger than what others realise, what you realise but I feel your pain…Do you know how that made me feel? I just found you, I cannot lose you and this… this makes me feel that if you were able… if you were able you'd walk freely into the flames." He sighed, his hand brushing back a strand of hair.

Flat black eyes peered unseeing up at him and Garrett couldn't help but sigh, his eyes slipping close to block out the image as much as he could but it was of no use. "You and I are going to have a very _long_ discussion when you are awake."

Deep down in the depths of the numbness, the familiar ache of being detached Isa could hear her mates words, her mind screaming as she was locked in the torrent of all the things she had done. But she was so tired, she just wanted the fighting to stop… she just wanted Jasper to release the anger she saw and felt.

And her plan had failed; she had hurt her mate… She did not know that mates could feel limb removal, it never crossed her mind, never had she seen it happen nor had others spoken of it. She knew that there was a faint echo of your mate in the depths of your mind, like she could feel Garrett now and he was furious but held such great sadness. It ached.

It ached worse than limb removal… worse than the very change that made her this monster…

 _I'm sorry my warrior…_

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay so as some of you may not know, I've been in a bit of a writing funk and well if you lost interest because of that then well... *points* there's the door.**


	95. Chapter 94

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Four**

At the sound of snapping twigs and thudding steps Garrett shot up with a growl, his body twisting so he was leaning over his weakened mate with bared teeth. One hand sat on her hip while the other curled into a claw.

 _Protect… kill… protect… kill… danger… danger…_

"Mistress," Charlie's voice called out displeased.

Garrett blinked and rocked back as his mates prodigies step out of the tree line, three men bound and gagged over their shoulders but thankfully unconscious. He eyed the three men, he knew deep down that they were friendly of course but his instincts screamed that they were near his wounded mate.

Fredrik pushed out a wave of calm as he slowly moved closer, palms open and eyes down. "I need to put her into a trance Garrett… I need to push through the negative emotions she is feeling."

"Do not come closer," Garrett warned, snapping his teeth at the male… at Fredrik.

Holding his hands up Fredrik slowly lowered himself on the ground until he was lying. "Mon Coeur, will you and Charles run a perimeter. Make sure that the Major does not try and come back or that any other is out there."

Oliver jerked but nodded, his eyes drifting from his mate to his Mistress and the very angry mate of his Sire. Reluctance was strong but he gave his mate a sharp nod before turning and dashing off into the trees, Charles headed in the opposite direction.

Garrett felt something press against him, the familiar shift and tug of Sabel's shield, the shimmer of it in the corner of his eye. Even now when unconscious as she was, she still protected him.

The familiar soothing wave of Fredrik's power had the darkness in her mind easing allowing her to drift to the sounds of her Mates rumble, to the scent that was uniquely his. He would keep her safe while she drifted… Fredrik will keep him safe and explain.

"Do you know what is wrong?" Garrett asked through clenched teeth, at least it wasn't a snarl.

Fredrik sighed. "You know the stories of Enyo… I can tell you that all of them are true, the brutal ruthlessness that she is known for was never exaggerated but what people look over is the fact that it's only a show. She feels the pain deep down, can't stand the things she does for those she needs to protect and sometimes her mind just… its Shell Shock so to speak."

Garrett paused for a beat as he slowly pulled his mate towards where the three men lay. He knew of the term, he made sure to keep himself in the _now. "_ How long does it last?"

"It's hard to say." Fredrik admitted slowly. "The longest has been three days where Charles, Oliver and I distracted the bitch of a 'Mistress' so she could recover. Hopefully with you being here and bonded it will aid her more."

There was no reply beyond the low rumble of Garrett's purr and the thick scent of blood and even though Fredrik could not feel others emotions and learnt to see them in other ways knew that Garrett was… not pleased by the answer but calmer.

 _You need to wake up soon Mistress..._

* * *

 **Author Note: *scratches chin* well...**


	96. Chapter 95

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Five**

Maria scanned the photos over once more in fury. Her Major was alive all these years and he was alive then the Captain and his bitch was surely too. She had been played and it only infuriated her all the more.

Enyo had tricked her… if she had not seen her greatest weapon be destroyed by that bastard Miguel then she would also hunt the bitch down and make her pay. If it wasn't for the mind reader, the disgrace of a boy who thought his little gift of extra could work on her then she would never have learned the truth.

"Carlos!" She called, her voice cutting off in a hiss as she held the photo of her Major in the arms of another.

She was his creator and he was her property to see what she does fit with.

"Mistress?" Her second inquired.

"How many newborns do we have?" She asked knowing the answer already.

The reply was quick. "Close to fifty-four, Mistress."

"Good, make sure they're prepared to travel and ready for war within a weeks' time." She hissed before tossing the pictures into the fire to her right. "And make sure that mind reader is watched at all times."

Carlos nodded before leaving the tent, he was smart enough not to question her orders, had seen what happened to his predecessor before him when done so and that was not a death he wanted to face. So for now he will make sure the newborns were ready and that those in charge of watching the Mind Reader knew to keep it up while they went about their other duties.

A war was brewing and he couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Author Note: *grins***


	97. Chapter 96

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Six**

Two days, that's how long it took for Sabel to break through her torment and make her way back to her Mate. It was shorter than what she expected and yet it didn't surprise her at all, she could feel Garrett, feel his worry and could hear every word he spoke... He guided her back into the light.

Upon coming back to reality brought forth the taste of blood, the calming smell of her mate and the sound of his purring. With a near silent sigh Enyo opened her eyes and cast a look around, above her was the sky and the familiar view of Garrett's chest, to her left was his leg and trees and to her right, she could see Charles.

"It's a relief to see you awake," Charles stated causing Garrett's head to snap down. "The Captain has had the others training and we switch off keeping guard. Fredrik and Oliver are running a perimeter with Kate. The Captain will be here within the hour to take over my shift while I swap with Oliver."

There was no need for her to reply, her second had answered all her questions before she could even think them. "Thank you Dolos, you may leave."

With a nod Charles disappeared into the trees without a sound leaving Garrett and his Mistress to their privacy, he didn't wish to be anywhere near them during that conversation and he had better warn the others as well.

"You gave me a fright." Garrett started after a long drawn silence. "You have given me many since we've met."

"I am sorry Nomad." She replies softly, raising her hand and brushing back his bangs. "I do not mean to do so, sometimes everything gets so overwhelming. Seeing my old coven once again, dealing with the memories and all I have done while being surrounded by many with the threat of war... it grew too much."

A harsh sigh escaped Garrett's lips as he fell back on his haunches and ran a hand through his hair. "I know Sabel, I know but... I just wish you didn't hurt so much; it makes me feel so utterly useless. Do you know what I felt like when you admitted that you were going to allow Jasper to rip your head off? I nearly killed him for attacking you."

Grief and shame rolled violently within her at his words. "There are no words to express how sorry I am my love."

"Just promise me you won't allow them to harm you, it's not just... I just... Just promise me you'll not do something so foolish like that again." He pleads, staring down at her with dark ruby eyes distorted by venom.

"I promise Nomad or at least I will try."

With a nod, Garrett got to his feet and held out his hand to help her up. "At least it's something, now let's get back."

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, still serious writers block and I got an original gift exchange story to do.**


	98. Chapter 97

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Seven**

The others stopped what they were doing the moment Garrett, Enyo, two of her hands and Kate stepped into the small clearing where they were practicing.

"I am glad to see you are all training," Enyo replied simply as if the last few days have not happened. "I am glad to see that some of you have improved."

Benjamin stepped forward with Tia at his side and casting a glance back to Amun as a pained moan escaped his lips. "I wish to apologise for the harm I unintentionally created between you and your kin and your mate. I wish to offer…"

"There will be no need Benjamin," Enyo replied softly, her blank face warming ever so softly as she stared at the young ones. "If it were not for you, I would not have had the chance to heal the wounds inflicted on my soul; I would have continued to traverse down the dark path my creator had started me on."

Charlotte smiled warmly, pushing past her mate and embracing Enyo warmly. "Good ta see you sis, _finally_. Come; let the others show ya what they've been doing while you an' Gare were away. Garrett needs to get some workout done anyway."

Enyo and Garrett shared an amused but reluctant glance before separating; Enyo let Charlotte lead her to the two lawn chairs off to the side with the rest of the women while the men gathered around and paired off.

"We figured that we would do a mixed spar in the mornings and the women take time to relax while the men fight and then we take our turn. This way we have the chance to learn the different styles of fighting for our kind." Tanya explained once she saw Enyo's confused look.

Understanding struck Bella as she turned her eyes to Charlotte. "So you're teaching them to use their opponent's weight against them then?"

"And the sisters, as well as Siobhan, have been teaching the rest of us how to use our looks to distract as well." Kebi supplied softly while her eyes stay locked on her mates and son.

Enyo watched with curious eyes before frowning as she saw Charles staring at her from the side, with a muttered apology to the others she quickly made her way to his side. They stood in silence for several moments watching the others before Charles finally broke it.

"You have friends amongst the snakes." He supplied, his eyes flicking to his maker and back. "They paid a visit and are waiting but they will stand with us in time."

A short huff of laughter escaped her lips. "Good news, we will need them. Is that all you wished to tell me?"

"Yes, Mistress." He supplied with a grin before diving back into the fray, leaving her standing bewildered and amused.

Time to make some plans.

* * *

 **Author Note: Jesus, I think I nearly forgot about Demetri, Felix and Jade...**


	99. Chapter 98

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Eight**

The night was still and Enyo sat in the backyard cocooned in her mate's arms gazing at stars. Siobhan and her mate joined them but sat nestled under one of the trees while the others separated to do their own things for the night. Some to feed, some to fuck and those that wished played games in the living room.

Charles had gone to work, he couldn't take more time off until they were sure when Maria was striking. Fredrik and Oliver had gone to move things into their new house, taking the other nomads with them.

Her thoughts drifted to Demetri, it was good news that she would have him on her side. He was ruthless, his demon known to her and all those things he has done as just Demetri as well. He was close to her in strength and brutality with equality in cunning tactics and vicious strikes, be it physical or emotional.

 _She wondered if Amun knew…_

"What has you so deep in thought?" Garrett whispered, his breath brushing across the shell of her ear and sending a shiver of delight down her spine.

"I think of allies." She replied low, making sure no one but him could hear her as she was too lazy to throw up her shield.

Garrett raised his brow at that. "Allies? Have we not got them all here?"

"No," the reply was hesitant and yet spat out in reply. "No, there is more."

"Then why are they not here?" He asked slowly, confused.

Enyo tore her eyes away from the stars and turned to face her mate while still sitting comfortably in his arms. Her shield flung up, blocking all sound around them. "I made… friends… a long time ago, they reside in the den of vipers but belong to another coven."

It took Garrett but a moment for her words to sink in, his eyes widened in shock and a laugh bubbled in his chest. He didn't know whether it was because of surprise or hysteria that his mate would have friends in the Volturi that were _spies_ or not.

But it will be interesting when the time comes…

* * *

 **Author Note: Be glad for an update cause daaaaaamn.**


	100. Chapter 99

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-Nine**

Demetri hummed his eyes narrowed in thought as he took another draw of the smoke that rested between his lips. It seemed more people had gathered at the Cullen's than he predicted but at the same time he could see that a good chunk were friends of the Major, The Captain or Enyo.

A vicious curse spilled past his lips as a blinding bright flare took over his mind's eye before disappearing again just as quick. His foot stomped down on the cigarette that fell with his abrupt movement as he turned to face the others.

"It seems Charles passed on our message." He hissed slowly with a blink even though the bright spark was in his mind and not before him, it still seemed to create a bright spot in his vision.

Felix and Jade felt their brows rise in question. "Enyo?"

Demetri nodded sharply at the question, his lips quirking up in a smirk. "It was a quick flicker and it was bright, she is amongst the others."

"Then it will be over soon and we can return home?" Felix asked, his shoulders losing the stiffness in them that he had carried since joining the Volturi after Demetri found him.

"Yes." The word was full of unspoken emotion. "But we still have a war to prepare for. There is the entirety of the Southern Legends to be prepared for. Enyo and the Major together with her Hands and his Captain, it will be a massacre."

Jade and Felix smirked as they saw the spark of delight behind Demetri's red eyes, a familiar spark that they knew was because his Demon was excited for the chaos that was to come… and that they all got to fight with the so-called Southern Legends was all the better.

"Then we better prepare."

* * *

 **Author Note: Well hell, this was unexpected...**


	101. Chapter 100

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter One Hundred**

Isabella watched silently as the human began to make her way out of the house, a bag slung over her shoulder. She honestly had to question the intelligence of the human if she thought that she was capable to sneak away from a Vampire's den… not only that, sneak away when the rulers of the vampiric race were on their way for you.

"The Cullen's are distracted. Mom and Pops are out hunting and looking for the ash pile of Alice and Ice Queen and Em are fucking and it's not that they care anyway." Peter's voice muttered from the left.

"Shall we follow her and see where exactly she is going?" She asked, turning her eyes to her brother. "Garrett went with Randal and the others to Seattle to feed."

Peter grinned. "She's running to the wolves."

"Oh, I have yet to face a shifter," Isabella replied with a wicked grin and took off at a slow pace after the human driving, Peter on her heels.

* * *

 **Author Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS**


	102. Chapter 101

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter One Hundred One**

Peter and Bella followed the human by the treetops, dropping down when they reached the halfway point between forks and La Push, right before the clearly marked treaty, neither saying a word as Angela screamed and slammed her foot on the breaks, stopping an inch shy of their spot.

Not that they cared if she did hit them because they wouldn't get hurt, no, the car would wrap around them and it would kill her instantly. Not that they cared either way.

"Get out," Bella ordered sharply making Peter's spine stiffen at the familiar tenor of Enyo's voice behind his sisters. Even after all this time, the sudden commanding voice of Enyo made his spine stiffen and force his body into position.

Angela stared at the two vampires in horror, her heart beating rapidly in her chest at the fright of their sudden appearance. Her eyes flickered to their impassive faces and then to the forest behind them for any sign of the Wolves.

"Do not make me ask you again," Bella stated firmly to the human, narrowing her eyes.

Thankfully the human didn't wish to tempt fate or the ire of a vampire and scurried out of the car with haste, nearly tripping as she got caught on the door.

"Just let me cross the border, the pack will keep me safe!" Angela begged as she eyed the invisible line beyond for her friends.

Peter chuckled darkly along with his sister and strolled out into the open. "Ye not the sharpest tool in the shed are ya doll?"

"Excuse me!" Angela demanded insulted.

"He stated it plainly. Tell me did you truly think you could escape the house without detection?" Bella asked with raised brows. "Do you really think that a pack of ten could save you against the rulers of our race, rulers who mind you collect the talented ones of us… There are the witch twins, ones who can make you feel pain and take all your senses. A tracker, one who has brute strength more so than a newborn, a shield like I and a girl who can sever and create ties between anyone she chooses. There is more but they're just the elite."

Angela swallowed harshly. "I've met them."

And she has, she remembers the suffocating fog of Alec who demonstrated and had seen the agony on Edwards' face from Jane. But… she hoped… she hoped.

* * *

 **Author Note: Yeah... Angela needs an Arc and a wake up call.**


	103. Chapter 102

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter One Hundred Two**

Jared bared his teeth at the leeches, his hackles raised as he pawed at the treaty line. He couldn't cross over to get Angela, to save her from them without breaking the treaty with the other leeches.

 _They have her!_ He snarled to the others as they raced their way through the forest to this current destination. _They have red eyes!_

 ** _Stand down Jared,_** _we don't know if they're with the Cullen's or not…_ Sam explained, the alpha command ringing through the bond and stilling Jared instantly.

Two sets of red eyes and one brown turned at the sound of his growl, one in relief and two in amusement that seemed to grow when more of the pack reached the boundary line. It was not something he, _they,_ were used to.

Sam shifted on the spot, pulling the pair of cutoffs on in one swift movement before facing the vampires before him. It went against what they were made for to stand down with the red eye leeches but Carlisle did tell them that he had friends coming to help with the King Leeches and what not… and he didn't want to face against the two before him, not with all those scars upon them.

"I am Sam Uley, Alpha of this pack. Why have you stopped Angela, she is free to come onto these lands." He stated, eyes flickering between the two leeches and a very pale Angela.

"I'm sure she is any other time Pup, but not this time." The male stated, smirking at the multiple growls that came from behind.

"She called for our help!" Jared snarled once he shifted back, his body vibrating with his anger still. It was not like him to be as angry as Paul but Angela was his friend, they grew up together.

A snort left Peter at the pup's words while his sister shot the human a dark look. "Then, to put it bluntly, ya fucked."

* * *

 **Author Note: Yeah... A different wolf! And I have no idea why I dislike Angela so much in this fic lol**


	104. Chapter 103

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter One Hundred Three**

The wolf snarled and jerked forward, provoking Peter to do the same only to stop as Bella let out a sigh and stepped forward, pushing him back as she did so. It seemed it was her turn to speak with them because Peter is just going to continue to push them.

"This is not the place for such talk, there is a car coming and will reach us within a moment." She explained before gesturing to the forest on either side. "Is there a field in which we can continue and for our mates to join us?"

Sam cocked his head to the side in thought; there was the field he usually discussed things with Carlisle if needed a face to face. Something told him that he really had no choice in the matter and he did need more information on the matter that the Cullen Coven got caught in.

"About two miles in there is a field, we will meet you there," Sam instructed while jerking his head to the left.

Bella and Peter nodded the former scooping up the human who screamed while Peter moved the car off the road so the person didn't call the police about an abandoned car. With Charles off work, there would be no one to deflect it and two police and a wolf would die by his and Enyo's hands.

The instant Enyo reached the field she put the human on her feet, snorting when said human doubled over and threw up what was in her stomach.

"Not used to vampire speed?" Enyo asked with a raised brow.

"Not used to being carried that fast," Angela replied once she was done heaving.

Bella hummed as she leant against the tree and waited for the wolves and Peter to join them. She could sense her mate and Charlotte not far from where they were waiting, their little sparks flickering under her mental shield and she could see Peter making his way to them.

"The other said that we are pretty much screwed, Carlisle said that some of his friends were coming to help with your kings. Angela has been detained and unable to leave the property, I wish to know why." Sam spoke once he was shifted back.

"The vampires have _three_ major rules. No Children under thirteen, no killing or coveting ones mate… take a guess at which one the Cullen's broke." Bella explained with a sigh, her eyes snapping to the human as she inhaled sharply.

"We are not allowed to expose our kind to _humans._ That is an instant death sentence unless the human dies or is changed and Carlisle has delayed his time." Garrett's voice rung out causing many of the pack to tense. "but that is not why my mate and her coven are here, why I am here."

Sam shifted his eyes from the newly joined vampire to the female. "Then why are you here specifically."

"Because a war is coming ."

* * *

 **Author Note: Yeah... A different wolf! And I have no idea why I dislike Angela so much in this fic lol**


	105. Chapter 104

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

 **Chapter One Hundred Four**

The growl that escaped Sam's lips at the news had the others on edge, his dark eyes flicking to Jared and then to Angela before locking eyes with the newcomer. "What _war?_ Angela did not tell us of a war coming beyond the royals of your kind."

Said mentioned human flinched as several displeased eyes shot her way, her shoulders curling in as she slumped to the ground.

"Edward Cullen has gone to my maker," Enyo explained with a tired sigh. "She is a warlord, one of the most dangerous ones with dozens of newborns under her control. She has come for my brother, the one you should know as Jasper."

Sam nodded at this. "The blonde one? The one with the emotions?"

A smirk lifted at the corner of her mouth. "Yes, the one with the emotions. As you can see the scars upon us, we were a part of that world. I did my best many years ago to free what is my coven from her rule, _Cullen_ went to her and exposed that they are alive and she comes to seek vengeance."

"Then why will you not allow her here!" Jared demanded and before anyone could speak Paul smacked the back of his head with a growl, for once he wasn't the hot-headed idiot in the group.

"Because it will be dozens of them against _us."_ Paul snarled. "That stupid girl has brought danger to our tribe and you are _allowing_ it because you've been wanting to dip into that white ass."

Gasps and sharp inhales filled the silence after Paul heaved in his anger, his skin vibrating before bursting into fur once more. Snarls were heard as he disappeared into the trees with his rage. The others of the pack took several steps back, showing Sam that they agreed with Paul and for once this was not a hard decision for him. Yes Angela was a human still but she had no connection beyond Jared to the pack, she didn't get along with the imprints nor did she speak with them when she was here. There was no emotional connection to the human beyond the fact she was a human and he had a whole tribe to think of.

"Take her and leave, we will kill any who come our way but our stand is here. I will not risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one girl." Sam informed glaring hard at Jared. " ** _Do NOT argue with me on this._** Go join them and die if you must, but think of _Kim…_ Think of your _child to be._ If you die, she dies."

Jared snarled but his jaw clenched shut as he went to argue. Sam was right, he had an imprint at home, a child nearly ready to be born into this world and as much as he loved Angela… he couldn't risk Kim and their babe.

With one last look, he snarled and took off back home, leaving the back and his Alpha behind.

Angela sobbed at the news, her frame curled tight as the words struck at her over and over again. What had she done? She should have listened to Jared in the first place, should have run from Edward Cullen the moment they began to get serious.

She risked everything and one she loved for a boy who didn't love her.

 _What has she done?_

* * *

 **Author Note: *snorts***


	106. Chapter 105

**Chapter One Hundred Five**

Jane and Alec stood before their masters with grim expressions. They had told them Demetri's report about Carlisle's first Childe and his idiocy. Aro was displeased by Caius was grinning from ear to ear at the news. He had desired to kill Carlisle for a very long time now but couldn't without risking the wrath of Aro and he wasn't going to be chained to him via Chelsea either.

"It seems Edward has been a naughty boy, very well then, gather our guards… we shall deal with it." Aro ordered with a tired sigh, waving his hand at Jane and Alec in dismissal.

He was concerned and annoyed when Jane and Alec had returned with the news of the Human in the Cullen coven but he had let it slide once more, now there was news that Edward had gone to Maria and she was planning to seek her Major once more.

News of the Major and the Captain dying had reached the far corners of their world that knew about him, it was something Aro knew would happen sooner or later… the news that Enyo died was… a little unbelieving but after many years of inactivity well… Not only that, the Major lived amongst the Cullen clan and Carlisle didn't even know!

Oh, what a mess, all of this and with Demetri and Felix still in America it was up to Jane and Alec to gather the guards.

"I told you, brother." Caius chuckled darkly as he got to his feet.

"Yes I know, now you will finally have what you desire." Aro hissed in return before turning his eyes on Marcus. "And what say you Marcus on this matter?"

Dim red eyes flickered his way. "Nothing Aro, I will do as you command."

"Very well, we leave on the morrow."

* * *

 **Author Note: And crazzzzyyy**


	107. Chapter 106

**Chapter One Hundred Six**

Bella eyed the wolves as they departed before turning to face her Mate, Peter, and Charlotte. "Run ahead and gather the others."

Peter and Charlotte nodded and disappeared into the trees leaving her and Garrett alone with a sobbing human. Isabella was a soft creature and though that may be true her emotions were at their breaking limit. She stared at the human sobbing for a little bit longer as Garrett made his way to her side.

She kept asking what she had done.

"Stop your crying," She ordered the human. "This is not your fault and frankly you thinking so is insulting."

Angela looked up at that. "What? Of course, it is! If I didn't fall in love with him then this wouldn't have happened!"

Garrett couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're a human who according to Alice was going to be powerful; _you_ had nothing to do with this war. Edward and Alice thought they could play god and try and take over a powerful coven to be kings and queens."

"If you refused the boy you would have still been taken and broken, you still would have been their pet," Bella explained with an exasperated sigh, she couldn't remember and she hoped that she was not like this girl when she was still human. "Now come, my patience has run thin and a war is on the horizon. Your fate is to be decided."

Tears still flowed from Angela's eyes as she struggled to get to her feet, her heart was broken and she felt so alone in a world she didn't belong in. She held in the startled gasp as the male – _Garrett –_ lifted her into his arms and raced back towards her home, the tears being brushed away by the wind.

For the first time in a long time, she prayed to god.

* * *

 **Author Note: I honestly don't like Angela in this lol**


	108. Chapter 107

**Chapter One Hundred Seven**

When Garrett, Bella, and Angela arrived at the house everyone was gathered in the backyard with various emotions. Bella could tell that the Cullen's were slowly being pushed out, mainly it was Carlisle and Esme who were being subjected to the group's scorn.

Jasper stood with Peter and Charlotte while the Denali's stood just off to the side with her coven and Randall. The others stood in their own clusters but still together while Emmett and Rosalie stood between Jasper's coven and the Denali's, it was interesting and yet not surprising. The second Angela's feet hit the ground she found herself in Esme's arms crying once more.

"She ran to the Wolves," Enyo explained eyeing the two Cullen members. "They will not be helping, they have forsaken her for the danger she nearly placed them in."

The words were harsh and to the point that Angela let out another loud sob causing the others to roll their eyes.

"A choice must be made," Jasper drawled out. "Do we change her or not?"

"Are we really going to risk the wrath of the Volturi more?" Tanya asked with a scowl at the human. "It's change or death, probably still death for most of us."

Esme clutched Angela to her as Carlisle sighed. "It is still her decision."

Peter snapped his head up to stare at his sister with wide eyes, she gave nothing away as she stared blankly at the Cullen Coven but he knew… and he can't tell if it would help or if it would cause chaos… shit… not only was that all he got…

"We have three days… they'll be here in three days in a large field north of here…"

"Who? Maria or the Volturi?" Charles asked with many echoing his question.

Peter swallowed. "Both."

* * *

 **Author Note: A virtual cookie for those who guess what will happen to Angela... is she destined for the mate of a vampire or no?**


	109. Chapter 108

**Chapter One Hundred Eight**

Demetri froze as he stepped out of the rental place and into the night air to the sight of a vampire hidden just within the darkened forest. He hadn't sensed nor heard the vampire approach and it set everything within him on edge.

"Have you called your masters, Demetri?" Enyo asked as she stepped into the light, her dark eyes flickering with fire.

"Enyo," Demetri sighed, relaxing his stance immediately and straightening his jacket. "Yes, I have."

A sigh escaped Enyo's lips as she took several steps further and clicked her fingers, lighting the cigarette in Demetri's hands. "Then three days' time will be interesting indeed. I see you have brought Jade with you, good."

Demetri cast his eye back to where Jade stood within the doorway flicking her fingers with glee at the small spark of fire. "This is so fucking cool, no more lighters!"

A fond smile pulled at Demetri's lips at his mate before turning back towards Enyo. "You know I will not come to harm you and yours Enyo. My loyalty is to my masters but my friendship is to you."

"I know this Demetri, my coven knows this as does my mate, and he'll be with me," Enyo explained before turning a dark glare towards the forest in thought. "The Volturi will be for others but I want that bitch Maria and that fuckward who ruined all my plans."

"Mate?" Demetri asked surprised. "Congratulations."

A smirk formed on Enyo's lips as she turned to leave. "Be seeing you, Demetri."

" _Apochairetismós_ , Enyo."

* * *

 **Author Note: Dun Dun Dunnnnnn**


	110. Chapter 109

**Chapter One Hundred Nine**

Dark thunderclouds rolled in on the morning that both the Volturi and Maria's army were to arrive. It seemed the gods were smiling favourably on them the moment the loud crack filled the air.

The Whitlock's stood huddled around one another with grim faces, their eyes to the sky while the others around them were panicking. Those that were mated stood together, surprising no one was Irina and Charlie. Esme and Carlisle huddled around Angela.

"They'll be here soon." Peter uttered as he cocked his head to the side. "The Volturi will come first and Maria will be not long after it… there's something else but I can't tell what…"

"That's not foreboding at all," Fredrick muttered as he cracked his neck and cast his mate a look, his very serious mate who was shirtless and barefoot. " _We will be officially free after this, mon Coeur."_

Oliver cast his mate a look. " _But at the cost of our Creator? You know she'll do something."_

 _"I can hear you,"_ Enyo piped up never looking away from her own mate. "Let's get this over with, the Volturi are in my range."

Everyone took their queue and Garrett stood in front of his mate who they planned to hide until the very last moment, the Denali coven standing on one side of him while Enyo's children on the other. Enyo was supposed to be dead after all. The Cullen's stood together to show a united front though some of it was reluctantly and Peter and Charlotte stood next to them and between Enyo's coven.

It didn't take long at all for the whole of the Volturi to step into the open field.

"Carlisle, I see that it is indeed true the human is still _alive_ and you have brought forth others into your mess. You've been naughty." Aro giggled as they came to a stop, his smile wide and eyes glinting in glee. "Where is young Edward?"

* * *

 **Author Note: Alright, lets get this over with...**


	111. Chapter 110

**Chapter One Hundred Ten**

Carlisle stepped forward and swallowed hard. "He has gone south, he has betrayed us."

"Yes, I know." Aro chuckled as he took a step forward with Caius and Marcus at hs side. "And yet she is still human, still alive."

"She was to be changed soon." Carlisle lied, his hand clenching tightly around Esme's.

Caius scoffed at that. "We know that is a lie Carlisle, she should have been changed over a year ago and yet here she is still human and without her so-called _mate."_

"They were not mates," Marcus stated softly. "His mate was with another but no longer, pity."

"I'm sorry who?" Rosalie blurted out in surprise.

Marcus tilted his head to the side and looked at all the bonds before him, the one that surprised him the most was the one in the middle. The male was obviously hiding someone – his mate – and he didn't know why exactly as the bonds between three covens were tied to the hidden person so tightly. This person was dedicated, one that others would follow willingly and he couldn't wait to see the outcome of this.

 _Perhaps this person will give me what I desire the most… to see my Di again…_

"The one who came to Volterra to speak on the behalf of them both, I see she is no longer amongst you." He explained, picking his words carefully for he didn't wish Aro to know his plans or what he sees.

"She's dead. My mate and I rid of when the truth finally was revealed. She was not who we thought, she kept my mate and I apart using her own mates' _extra_ gift of manipulation." Jasper spoke up staring down at the Volturi with a blank mask. Except, Jasper was pleased… he could sense their surprise and taste their fear at realising who he and those by his side were.

"Ah Major Whitlock, I see you no longer stand with the Cullen's." Aro hummed as he watched the Major of the Southern Armies move to stand with the Denali's but still next to the coven he originally formed. "Pity, but we are not here for dear Alice. No, Carlisle, you have broken the rules and it is time to be judged. What do you say for yourself?"

* * *

 **Author Note: Do excuse me, I'm writing all these chapters while tipsy/drunk... but hopefully I'll get this done tonight, so don't forget to review!**


	112. Chapter 111

**Chapter One Hundred Eleven**

"I don't wish to be changed!" Angela sobbed out as she clutched at Esme's arm. "Please…"

Carlisle stepped forward and cast his mate a look before turning his attention back to the kings. "She was chosen as Alice saw she was to be your reckoning… we… we will gladly hand her over to you in favour of allowing us to go in peace."

Near all sets of eyes snapped to Carlisle in shock and horror except those who knew what his character was like really. This did not come as surprise to Eleazar nor did it for the Whitlock's.

"Really now?" Aro purred. "I do love powerful gifts. Tell me, what gift she has… Eleazar."

Eleazar grimaced as he stepped forward but technically he still worked for the Volturi if he had to pinpoint a certain gift or risk his coven and mate. "She is able to steal gifts for her own."

Pleasure ran through Aro and all could see his greed. "Then we shall take the girl as our own and mold her into the finest of guards. Bring her to me and I shall let you all go."

Angela began to scream and plead for them to help her as the witch twins stepped forward at Aro's unspoken command. Enyo smirked as she stepped out and grasped the human's arm, dragging her forward all the while keeping her head down. The others stared on confused and horrified as her actions that only tripled as she stopped halfway between them and the twins, pulling the human into her arms.

"Sorry to say, but you won't be having her. I won't allow it. She belongs to no one." Enyo purred taking in the human's relieved sigh. _Silly girl._

Enyo stared down the bastards before her through her bangs as she moved her hands up to the human's shoulders and with a smirk and before anyone could stop her she snapped the human's neck.

* * *

 **Author Note: *evil cackle***


	113. Chapter 112

**Chapter One Hundred Twelve**

There was a beat of silence as everyone watched the human drop to the ground lifeless, her neck at an awkward angle. There was no chance of survival, as Enyo had severed the spinal cord with her shield as well as crushed the heart. There was no amount of venom that could fix that.

"Thank you for coming, truly." Enyo chuckled as she gave the kings a very theatrical bow just as the first hungry newborns ran into the field snarling followed by the queen bitch herself. "You made it easier for me and I to destroy you all."

"What is the meaning of this!?" Caius demanded as the newborns kept coming.

Enyo chuckled as she moved back to her coven and mate, allowing the others to step forward and speak.

"Edward went to Maria, surprisingly she came today of all days. She wants to rule the world well… it's called killing two birds with one stone. You're tracker knew this." Charles informed with a dark smirk.

"DEMETRI?"

Demetri, Felix, and Jade stepped back from the coven, their cloaks dropping to the ground as they went. "Take this as my resignation, my alliance has never been with that of the Volturi. It lays elsewhere."

"Oh, what a surprise this is." A voice purred over the snarling newborns, a voice that caused the Whitlocks to hiss in displeasure. "Hello, _mis mascotas."_

 _Maria._

* * *

 **Author Note: well... yeah *scratches head*** _  
_


	114. Chapter 113

**Chapter One Hundred Thirteen**

Rage ignited at the sound of her bitch of a maker's voice. Oh it enraged her something fierce and Enyo felt herself stepping back into the role of the heartless killer, her power itching to flare out and snake around the bitch that tormented her and her kin so.

Who fucked them all up and tore away their innocence or what was left of it.

Laughter echoed the field, stilling all those including the newborns. It was a cold sound, one that seemed to just pierce through the air with its promise of pain that followed… it only took Bella a moment longer to realise it was _her._

Maria glanced warily at the hooded figure in the middle of them all, every single molecule in her body screamed for her to run, to _flee_ but she had decades of mastering control over her instincts and body.

"What is so funny?" She snarled viciously. "You are just one against dozens."

Enyo chuckled darkly as she lowered her hood while throwing up her shield around the field, easily finding the bastard who went to her. "Because we knew you were coming you puta and I'm more than _just_ one."

"Enyo."

* * *

 **Author Note: well...*sigh* fuck... it's an update?**


End file.
